Washed Ashore
by vikinglover elle
Summary: It's simple. Sookie washes up on the shore of a deserted island. She's hungry, tired and alone. Or so she thinks. Characters are to canon. Telepathic Sookie and Vampire Eric. Mostly Eric/Sookie with a mention of other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris and I do not own them. I'm just wrecking their ships and stranding them on a desert island. **

A/N: You may not believe this but I got the idea for this story while watching _The Backyardigans_. Yup, it was the music that did it. The episode is called Castaways and it's one of my favorites. I started thinking, "what would Sookie do is she washed up on a desert island, then found out she wasn't alone?" This is my first vampire Eric fic and I hope I've done him justice. To make sure that I have, I've enlisted the help of the lovely **peppermintyrose**. I want to also thank **CassandraMello** for being my beta on this. These two ladies are awesome and if you haven't read their work, shame on you and go read it. Enjoy! FYI: My mind is a crazy place to be and you should know it's where all of these stories come from. *insert evil laugh*

* * *

I wake not knowing where I am. The only sound I hear is the ocean–the repeated crashing of waves against the shore like the cadence of a childhood lullaby. I squint at the sun's blinding glare reflecting off the surface of the water. My nose scrunches up as the salty scent of the sea air washes over me. I decide to push myself off of my stomach to my knees after lying in the gritty sand for so long. I rub the impression it's left on my face trying to smooth it out. Realizing my head hurts, I move slowly. I look around taking in my surroundings for the first time. I'm on a beach–wet, hungry and alone.

_All alone._

I lie down again–drained, exhausted. I must have fallen back to sleep because I wake up and it is so dark that I can't see anything. I shiver as the cold creeps over my battered body. Feeling weak and tired, I close my eyes again and let the darkness pull me under.

It must be morning. The seagulls are flying overhead, noisy bastards. I wake up feeling the sun beating down on my exposed arms. Sitting up, I dust the sand from my clothes–the grainy particles fall in a rush from my face, arms and legs. I get up to move to the shade of the nearest tree. I sit down and lean my head against the cool hard trunk to think.

_How did I get here and where the hell is everyone?_

I am not sure how long I was unconscious. The last thing I can remember is sailing on a yacht with Amelia, Tray and Bill. Of course, there were crewmen aboard but I can only remember the name of the captain, Sam.

_We were having such a great time eating, drinking and dancing the day away. We stopped once to go for a swim. I would like to say that I enjoyed the sea breeze blowing through my hair, but the sudden wave of nausea that hit me, told me otherwise. I get seasick fairly easy._

_A little after three o'clock, it started to drizzle and looked like there would be a storm. Sam told us all not to worry as "it happens." I decided to head below deck to wait it out. I was not a good sailor and felt nauseous at the constant rocking motion of the yacht. The alcohol helped to keep my mind off the movement of the vessel, but a little part of my brain kept screaming at me for being on the damned thing. _

_I must have fallen asleep after a while because I was startled awake by yelling but I couldn't make out the voices I heard. Amelia hadn't come below deck with me so I was sure she was with Tray. I lay back down to rest again–I felt dizzy from the heavy swaying–when I heard more commotion from above. I stood up to make my way to the deck see what the problem was but didn't get far. I barely reached the cabin door before everything went black. _

Coming out of my reverie, I put my hand to my head and feel a slight dampness at the crown. I don't know if I was hit on the head or not because I cannot remember anything else until I woke up here. I also have a splitting headache. It's probably the result of me blacking out. I wish I could remember what happened on that boat.

I try pushing out my mind to search for others here on this…this island, but I hear no one. I've never experienced problems with my telepathy before and I'm at a loss as to what to do. It may be connected to my headache so I wait awhile before trying to search again.

Someone has to be here. There were others on the boat and I can't have been the only one to make it to shore, could I?

I call out to see if anyone can hear me. It may be pointless but I try nonetheless. Someone may be here that I cannot _hear_ due to my head injury. I sure hope this doesn't last long because I feel lost without my sixth sense. If there is someone here and they are hurt or looking for me I'll be at a disadvantage.

I stand up, getting my bearings and scream at the top of my lungs. Moving up and down the beach I repeat my SOS.

"Hello! Anyone! Can someone hear me? Hello!"

No one answers. I try again and again until I'm hoarse. I'm parched from my efforts and need something to drink before I die of thirst. The first thing I do is run toward the shoreline and dip my hands into the sea. Then, I remember learning in high school that you shouldn't drink ocean water. The salt content alone can kill you; you become thirstier and drink more and more of it until you end up dehydrated. _Fresh water it is_. I head off into the jungle in search of water. I've watched _Lost_, so I know there has to be water in the jungle, right?

I'm not sure where I will find anything but my search takes me deeper into the expanse of palm trees. At least the shade is comforting. I feel like I've roasted lying on that beach for God knows how long.

After walking for what seems like hours, I stumble upon a small pond being fed by a waterfall. I stand staring with my mouth agape before dropping to my knees and dunk my head into the pool of water to cool off. I pull my head back, throwing my soaked hair over my shoulders. I pull off my shirt to keep it from getting wet.

The cool water running down my back feels so good that it gives me an idea. I decide since there isn't anyone around I can strip down and go for a swim. I reach out again with my mind just to be sure (although I don't know why I try because my head feels like a train has just thundered though it) before I remove my bra and panties. I jump into the little pond with a yell and a huge splash. The water feels amazing against my blazing hot skin. The darkness surrounds me, the water swirling around in little whirlpools. I swim over to the waterfall and gather handfuls of the cool liquid to quench my thirst.

I make a few laps around the pond before fatigue sets in. I feel refreshed after my impromptu swim, but tired. I climb out of the cool water and put my clothes back on. I notice then that I'm missing my shoes. _No wonder my feet hurt so much_. I head back to the beach to see if I can't find my sneakers. The search for my shoes reminds me of waking up on Amelia's yacht.

"_Hey Sookie, get your ass up here. It's a beautiful day and you're missing it."_

"_Bitch, I'm coming! You know I get seasick easily. I can't find my motion sickness pills." She comes down to my stateroom to drag me up on deck._

"_Aww, poor baby. You just need a drink. It'll help make you feel better. It's all in your head anyway. You should know that by now."_

"_Ha, ha…funny Ames. Hey, have you seen my shoes? I know I had them on when I lay down but now I can't find them."_

"_Maybe you should ask Bill. I saw him coming from the direction of your state room a while ago. Maybe he's trying to lure you to him." That sounded really creepy._

"_Ugh, why did Tray have to invite him along anyway? I was happy with being a third wheel."_

"_You may say that now but you know you'd get lonely and want some company. Although, Captain Sam seems to be checking you out too." I swatted at her arm, missing but causing her to spill her champagne._

"_Serves you right. Now where's my drink?"_

The sound of thunder brings me back to the present and I shiver at the chill in the breeze that's just developed. I wander back into the jungle to look for shelter. There isn't much coverage out on the beach and if it does decide to rain I'll get drenched. So much for hoping I wouldn't get soaked because the skies open up and I'm caught in a torrential downpour.

The rain is coming down so hard that I'm drenched through in a matter of seconds. I remove my shirt to cover my head so that I can at least see two feet ahead of me. The sky seems to get darker by the minute. The trees and shrubbery all merge into one dark landscape that blends into the stretch of black sky surrounding this place. I start to feel sorry for myself as I realize I've been awake for hours now with no sign of anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumble along for a while before finding a rundown shack. It sits alone in an area I don't think I've come across in my earlier wanderings. Near the shack is a banana tree and I squeal with delight. _Food and shelter_. As I approach the abandoned shackI move my head side to side, listening for signs of life. I hear nothing with my ears but my lingering headache reminds me that my telepathy may still be on the fritz. This is so not a good time for surprises. I knock on the door out of habit before pushing it open.

The shack appears empty as far as I can tell. There is a makeshift mattress lying in the far corner with a small hole in the wall–I dare to call a window–above it. A fire pit floats in the center of the room, which looks like it has been used at some point, maybe even recently. It is filled with pieces of twigs and dried leaves and this is the one moment I wish I would have been a girl scout or something. They learn how to start fires, right?

I don't have any matches and even if I did, they would be sopping wet, like I am. I think about my predicament and strip down to my underwear, wringing my clothes out and hanging them on a notch in the wall, to dry. I sit down on the "bed" to rest for a minute. I'm so exhausted with all of the walking I've done today. The room gets darker with the setting of the sun and I lie back to rest my eyes, falling into a deep sleep listening to the sound of the rain.

I am awakened, what seems to be moments later, by movement behind me. I must have fallen asleep with my back to the door. I reach out with my mind and again, hear nothing. There _is_ something lingering in the area that I can sense but it's different, something I've felt once before. I'm reminded of the first time I went to the zoo with my Gran and brother, Jason. There was such an overwhelming feeling that swept over me, having been around so many caged animals. I couldn't be sure then what I was feeling but now I think it had to do with their primal nature–their brain pattern running on a different frequency from human beings. It was so long ago I can't be exactly sure and the state I'm currently in doesn't help with my accuracy. I shake off the thought as a slow chill creeps across my skin covering me in gooseflesh. But what if it isn't an animal?

I tremble with fear as I feel the presence come closer to me. I'm frozen in place and do not want to move in case I alert it or scare it in any way. A person would have said something by now, right? My curiosity is running wild but I hold my breath to keep as still as I can. I hear a small growl coming from behind me and I choke on a scream. I roll over slowly and am not prepared for what stands in front of me.

The room is really dark but I can make out an outline of a person, a very tall person. Then it occurs to me that I am lying almost naked, on a bed of leaves, in a shack in the middle of a jungle on a deserted island. Or so I was beginning to think. I really had hoped to find someone, anyone…

"Are you real?" A deep, baritone voice whispers to me. "Am I awake and not dreaming?"

"No sir, you aren't dreaming. I'm as real as can be." My voice quivers on every word.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeking shelter from the rain. It is, or at least it was pouring down rain a while ago." I turn my head slightly toward the small window. The silence from outside tells me that the rain has stopped.

"How did you get here?"

"That I'm not too sure about. The last thing I remember before waking up here is being on my friend's yacht and sailing to Tahiti. I woke up on the beach two days ago."

"You've been here for two days. How did I not know this?" He says it so low that it seems he is talking to himself. "I've been here for quite some time myself. It's nice to finally have company. What is your name woman?"

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Sookie, I am Eric Northman. Are you alone?"

"As far as I can tell. I haven't been able to find my friends or any other crewmen from the boat." He seems to ponder that for a moment.

"I see. Are you hurt?" Well that caught me by surprise.

"Um…"

"I smell blood." It was then I heard the faint sound of sniffing.

"Oh. I think I may have hit my head at some point but–"

A flash of lightening lit up the shack for a brief second and I can see that Eric Northman is a tall, muscular man. He takes up most of the space in the tiny shack from where he stands. He is completely blocking the door to the little shelter and that fact frightens me a bit.

The light from the flash make his eyes look like they are on fire. They are so dark that I assume them to be black. He stares at me for a moment, with a questioning look on his face. The room goes dark again and I can no longer make out his expression.

A strange sensation comes over me. It feels as if I am being poked and prodded; not my body but my mind. Again, something I have never experienced before and it frightens me. I have no idea where the attack is originating but I close my eyes to concentrate on blocking it out.

"Do not be afraid, I do not intend to hurt you." In the moment I had closed my eyes, Eric has moved closer to me. He is kneeling at my side. I see that his clothes are ragged and dirty. He _must_ have been here for a while. I begin to pray. If he was here long enough for his clothes to become worn and no one's come to help him, what did that mean for me?

"I'm not afraid of you. It's being here, on this island, alone."

"You are not alone. Neither am I. Are you hungry Sookie?"

"A little."

"There are banana trees not far from here, maybe you would like some?"

"Yes. Please."

"I'll be right back."

As soon as he clears the door I'm up putting my shirt back on. I reach for my shorts as he returns and I stop dead in my tracks. I'm not sure why but I can't move. Eric walks over to me and hands me two bananas. I nod my head in thanks and flop down on my behind to devour them. I'm so hungry I could eat them with the peel, but I remember that I'm a lady and take the time to remove it before eating the bananas. They are by far the best bananas I have ever tasted. I moan in delight with every bite. For a moment I forget that Eric is in the room until he's next to me, crouching at my side.

His lips are at my throat and I feel his tongue graze across my skin. I know that I should pull back but I don't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric POV**

"Mmm, you smell mouth-watering."

"Um, thank you." Her voice quivers.

I turn her head so that she is facing me. I do not want her to be afraid of me so I lower my voice, hoping to ease her fears. Staring deeply into her eyes, I speak softly so I do not alarm her.

"You have something I need."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Blood."

The look on her face is one of pure horror. She must not be aware of vampires.

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding?"

"I am afraid not, Sookie."

"W-why would you need blood? My, my blood?"

"Look at me Sookie. That's it. Will you allow me to drink from you? I won't take too much and you will not remember this conversation in the morning. I promise to make it as enjoyable as possible. This will only hurt a little."

I feel her body go tense as I wrap my arms around her pulling her in to me just a little closer. She does not make a sound of protest, so I take that as a yes. I run my tongue along the smooth, tan skin of her neck, tasting the sunshine and salt on her flesh. The sound of her heart rate pounding in my ears is an all too familiar tune. My fangs descend slowly, and my body aches with need as I feel the throbbing of her pulse just under the tips. I plunge them into the warm, waiting flesh of her neck and moan in ecstasy.

The sweet taste of her blood rushes into my mouth and I barely hear her murmurs. I take long, hard pulls as I cannot resist the taste of her life force flowing over my tongue. She is exquisite. I feel her body go a little slack and I pull back, afraid that I have taken too much. I run my tongue over the indentations in her skin to seal the wounds. Pressing my index finger to the tip of my fang, I use the drop of blood that springs up to heal the bite marks.

No evidence left behind.

She glances up at me with a look I can only describe as contempt, before she closes her eyes and falls back onto the bed of leaves beneath her. I lick the remainder of her essence from my lips, step back and watch the slow rise and fall of her chest. I listen to her as she breathes slowly, in and out, over and over again. The sound lulls me into a quiet state of nothingness.

_The night was young. I had just risen and flew to the airport to prepare for my journey. I would have taken the time to drive had I any luggage to carry with me. Flying with a suitcase is just not an option. I hoped the meeting would be over with quickly once I got to Tahiti (why the hell we had to meet there was beyond me) but had no qualms with staying for the day if necessary. I could feel the turbulence during the flight quite a few times but had no clue as to the danger we were in. I slipped into downtime as the flight progressed. And when I was semi-alert, I thought about mundane things to pass the time. _

_When I felt the pressure in the cabin going down, I prepared myself to get out of the plane before it crashed. Eric Northman would not go down in flames. However, I was not prepared for what happened next. A huge piece of luggage fell from an overhead compartment, hitting me in the head and knocking me out. I came to—afloat in the deep blue water of the ocean. I could see nothing but water all around and I had to think fast. I must have floated for miles because I didn't see any remnants of the plane or its crew._

_The first bit of land my eyes came across was my target. I would make haste to find a place to go to rest for the day and leave pondering my circumstances for later. I didn't want to be caught by the fast approaching sunrise with no shelter and no knowledge of my surroundings. In my attempt to swim to shore, I realized how badly injured I was. Having not fed before I left, it was taking longer to heal than normal. Plus, the wretched pull of slumber was calling to me as the sun continued to breach the horizon. _

_I curse the day that came upon me when I landed here. I had no idea where I was but knew that I could not fly until I gathered my strength. As I got closer to the island, I was in a race against the sun. I could feel the pull of dawn on my body but would not give in to it until I could go to ground. As the first rays crossed the horizon, I felt a slow burn build on the exposed skin of my hands, neck and face. I pulled myself onto shore with every ounce of strength I had, but it still was not enough. I thought for sure I would perish here on this godforsaken waste of land and that fueled the surge of energy I needed to get under the protective cover of a palm tree. I fought to stay awake for as long as I could. I listened to every chirp made, every branch broken, every slap of a wave against the shore for any indication of life on the island. Nothing but animals._

The crackling of thunder brings me back to the here and now. I shudder as I rid myself of that first day. In all of my years I've never felt so helpless and exposed. As I watch Sookie sleep, the thought occurs to me that she has been here for two days and I did not know it. I must be weaker than I expected. Her charitable donation will help me get some of my strength back. Although, I still feel quite unlike myself. When she wakes and I glamour her, I'll be sure to take the necessary steps to ensure her cooperation. I need to take little sips from her every day and I'd rather she comply than fight me. I doubt we will have any other human visitors anytime soon and I do not know when I will have the opportunity to feed again. If I drink too much and kill her now, I may regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sookie POV**

I know there is someone standing over me before I am fully conscious. I can feel a presence hovering in the vicinity. I thought, _if I open my eyes and its Bill, I'm going to kick his ass_. He did that once before on the boat and scared the bejeezus out of me. I was so pissed at Amelia for inviting him along. She just laughed it off like it was no big deal.

"_Amelia, he was standing over me, watching me sleep. What's not creepy about that?"_

"_I'm sure he was going to wake you up and you opened your eyes before he could."_

"_Bullshit!" She laughed._

"_Just do me a favor and keep an eye on him while I'm sleeping. Please?"_

"_You know, Tray wouldn't have him here if he thought he was dangerous."_

"_Amelia, promise me."_

"_I promise, I promise."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You know, I think you're overreacting, but I don't want you uncomfortable while you're here. I'll have Tray talk to him."_

A lot of good that did me. I open my eyes and remember where I am. The crunch of the leaves under me do not yell 'comfortable bed on a yacht!' so I know I'm back in the shack, with Eric. He is staring at me with a blank look on his face. He blinks then shifts a little. I scramble backward on the makeshift bed, bunching myself into the corner.

"You, you bit me!"

"I did."

"You weren't kidding, were you?"

"No. Are you well?"

"No! How would you feel after being bitten?"

"I rather enjoy being bitten so…" His confession sends a chill through me and I'm not quite sure why.

"Ugh! Listen buddy, just stay on your side of the shack and we won't have any problems."

"Buddy? My name, _is_ Eric. You are upset with me, Sookie? Allow me to remedy the situation." He pulls his tattered sleeve up his arm a little to reveal his wrist. He puts it up to his mouth and the resounding crunch rings through my ears.

He's bitten himself! Blood seems to permeate the broken skin of his wrist as he proffers it to me. It moves sluggishly and is thick as molasses.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm offering you my blood. It will heal you if you are injured."

"Ew! I'm not _that_ injured. I don't drink blood. Not a vampire, remember?"

"Yes, I do." He pushes his wrist forward some more.

"No thank you, Eric."

"This is a gift, Sookie. Recompense, if you will."

"One that I do _not_ want," I mumble. He laughs. _He couldn't have heard me, could he?_

"Can you put that away?" I say pointing at his bleeding wrist.

I watch as the cut weaves together before my eyes, closing up in a snap. He calmly licks the blood on the surface of his skin away and places his hands on his lap.

"Are you afraid of me, Sookie?"

"I think I would have to be an idiot to say yes."

He glares at me and pointedly cocks an eyebrow. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but I don't like it. Besides, the look on his face speaks volumes. It's very unnerving and I can only imagine what he's thinking. _I vant to suck your blood… you should be afraid, be very afraid… ooh… _God, I have to get out of here.

"I guess I should just tell you that _of course,_ I'm afraid of you. You could kill me if you wanted to and there'd be nothing I could do about it!" I hadn't noticed the volume of my voice but regret it as soon as I do.

"I do not want to kill you, Sookie. I do not want you to be afraid of me, either. In fact, what I want is for you to drink from me to replenish the blood I've taken from you. It is only fair." He winks.

"If I drink from you, will I become a vampire?"

He just laughs at me. His head rolls back—his glorious blonde waves wash over his shoulders as he howls with laughter. I didn't think my question was that funny.

"Eric?" He answers with a smile on his lips.

"If you have aversions to what I am offering, I will accept your refusal. I will not force you. But…" His sentence drifts, hanging in the air, baiting me.

"But, what?"

"Nothing." Can he _be_ anymore cryptic?

"You said before that it would heal me if I was injured. Vampire blood heals?"

"Hunh…" The reply sounds more like a grunt than an answer.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you say that. Even though I'm not sure about much these days."

I shake my head. I wish my sixth sense would kick in so that I could know what he's thinking. I've never wanted to use my gift on someone so much until now.

"Is it possible that your friends are here too, Sookie?"

"I don't really know. I tried to find them but I couldn't hear anything. Getting hit on the head did more than I realized."

"I understand that all too well. You said you couldn't _hear_ anything?" _Shit!_ He caught that.

"Yeah. I uh… I have really good hearing. As I walked around, I thought I could hear someone before they approached me. You know, crunch of dead leaves and all that." I laugh nervously.

I didn't want to reveal my secret to him, did I? He would probably think I was a freak like everyone else. Although, he is a vampire. He's a bigger freak than I am. I can't control the tears that start spilling from my eyes.

"Don't, don't do that. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it. This is all just so overwhelming. I've never been so scared and so alone and I don't know what to do. I miss my Gran and Amelia. No one knows I'm here. I don't know if anyone's looking for me. And I want to go home." Then the floodgates open and I can't stop the sobs that rip from my chest. "I just want to go home!"

He whispers, "Hur får jag henne att sluta gråta?" Before I can blink, he has moved from across the way and is sitting next to me.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde ta bort smärtan för dig." His cold fingertips press against my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Snälla gråt inte**, **sötnos**. **så, så**."**

He holds one finger up, as if examining the tear that rests there, before his tongue parts his lips and darts out to lick it away. _Ew…_

"What did you say? That wasn't English."

"No. I said, I wish I could take your pain away and to please stop crying. I really cannot handle seeing a woman cry." I strain to hear what he says because his voice is but a whisper.

"Okay… I need to go to the bathroom." I wipe my face as best I can with the bottom of my tee shirt to keep from looking into Eric's eyes.

"Will you come back to me, Sookie?" He looks sad as he asks this. Man do I feel like a schmuck.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Then I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay."

It is hard for me to get up. I am frozen with fear yet I really have to pee. I shake myself to snap out of it and push up off the bed slowly. Eric watches my every move. Surprisingly, he doesn't look dangerous. Curious, maybe? I make it to the door and push it open, my eyes never leaving Eric's. Thank goodness it's stopped raining. After taking a few steps, I notice that I'm a little lightheaded. I guess that's what happens when a vampire drinks from you. I still can't believe that I was _bitten_ by a _vampire_. There are vampires in the world? It would take me, Sookie Stackhouse, traveling around the world to find a damned vampire. Just my luck.

Finding a spot under a tree, not too far from the shack, I squat and do my business. I really wish I had toilet paper. I wonder how they do this on _Survivor_. I bet they have toilet paper. Why I'm thinking this, I don't know, but it's better than thinking about going to back to that room with Eric the Vampire. I mean, what if he tries to bite me again? Better yet, he won't try, he'll just do it. But I didn't try to stop him, did I? _What was that about?_

There's a rumbling of thunder overhead and I prepare for the worst. Another damned rain shower? I weigh my choices: stay out here in the rain and get soaked, or head back into the lion's den with a sexy, hungry vampire. Hmm…

"I didn't expect to see you again."

"I said I would come back." His blue eyes light up in the flash of lighting that illuminates the shack. Eric is gorgeous. Even with his blonde hair in tangles and disheveled, he looks like an artist's depiction of a god. I really don't need to continue with this train of thought.

"Yes you did. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I thought about it.

"I am actually, but I'll be okay. It's raining again." I'm not sure why I say that. _Thank you Captain Obvious!_

"I'll get you something. You are my guest and I would not be a gracious host if I did not offer you some refreshment—even in these, macabre circumstances. There are coconuts nearby. You can drink the milk. How about some fish?" My stomach answers for me as it rumbles so loudly I think it could have been thunder. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't move. I'll be back in a flash," he says with a chuckle.

He _is_ gone in what seems like a flash. He moves much faster than anyone I know, that's for sure. I find myself alone again and believe it or not, I miss having Eric's company. When he's not hanging off my neck, that is. I shudder at the thought. I must be losing it. My hand drifts up to the swell of my neck in response and I feel around for bite marks. _Nothing. _He _did_ say that vampire blood heals. I wonder if I drink from him if it would fix what's wrong with my telepathy. I ponder that for a moment before the events of the night wash over me like a Tsunami. I can't stay here. I shouldn't be here when he gets back. He's being kind because he needs me.

_Needs my blood_.

What happens when he no longer needs me?

* * *

A/N: Translations

Hur får jag henne att sluta gråta – How do I get her to stop crying

Jag önskar att jag kunde ta bort smärtan för dig - I wish that I could take your pain away

Snälla gråt inte – Please don't cry

Sötnos – sweet nose

Så, så – There, there


	5. Chapter 5

**Sookie POV**

"So, do you sleep here? In this shack?"

I figure I better make small talk while waiting for Eric to get the fire started. I had offered to help but quickly realized I had no clue what I was doing. He turns away from the fire (which he keeps small to keep the smoke down) and looks me over with a pointed gaze. Man, I didn't realize how much I am starving until Eric hands me one of the two coconuts he returned with. I watch him use his index finger to poke a hole in the top of it. I get over my amazement as soon as it touches my hand and I promptly drain it dry. He caught a few fish 'because he didn't know how hungry I would be,' and brought more bananas. I think I could get used to this treatment.

"Fortunately for you, I do not. You can sleep here. If you like."

"Thank you. That wasn't what I was getting at but, thank you." He hands me another coconut. "You wouldn't happen to have a straw would you?" I laugh.

"I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor about things, Sookie. I could not handle it if you were sad again."

"Why?"

"I find myself asking that same question." _Now that I don't believe._

"Okay… Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." _Smart ass._

I laugh because I can't help myself. "Have you come across anyone else, since you've been here, I mean?"

"No. You are the first."

"Are you lonely, Eric?"

"Not anymore, Sookie." He shoots me a tiny smirk.

"What would you have done had I not shown up? For food?" I can barely get the words past my lips.

"Are you really that worried about my health, Sookie? I think not," he laughs. The sound of his chuckle sends a shiver down my spine.

"I was just curious. There's lots of wildlife here I'm sure. I just wondered if you indulged on the local cuisine or—"

He's at my neck in the blink of an eye. His fangs have extended and he pulls back from me to look me in the eye. I can't take mine off his fangs. They are so white and they look so sharp…

"You keep talking about food and I may lose my willpower. You would be wise not to tempt a vampire, Sookie."

"I wasn't trying to tempt you; I was just… curious. You didn't have to scare me like that!" I say, raising my voice again.

I think sometimes I _am_ crazy. I don't know much about vampires, but I know that yelling at one probably isn't the smartest thing to do.

He goes back to stoking the fire while I sulk on "my bed." Even though I know I should calm down—I can't. Who does he think he is, baring his fangs at my neck like that? I should find something to fashion into a stake. But I wouldn't know the first thing about making one. Would it even work on him? I know nothing about vampires but what I've seen on television. I don't know how accurate any of that information is and I wish I would have paid more attention to _Underworld._

The silence is killing me.

"Eric?"

"Yes."

"I apologize. I didn't realize I was goading you. You're my first vampire and I just… well I hoped you would enlighten me a little. Sometimes I don't think about propriety when I put my mind to something. I won't do it again."

"Ms. Stackhouse, you have to realize that if you were in this same situation with another vampire, you may not still be breathing." I clutch my throat at his words. "One with much less restraint than I, would have drained you dry upon seeing you. I know that may seem barbaric to you but I am not human."

"I know you're… different. You could have killed me but you didn't. You've been here longer than me so I know you're starving." Okay Stackhouse, shut it! Don't bring his hunger back to his attention. "What I mean is—" He holds his hand up for me to stop.

"I would not dream of hurting you, Sookie. I rather enjoy your company." After a moment he laughs. I don't like the sound of it.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, just the thought that a human woman is now my companion. Your fish is ready."

"Thank you. I feel like I should offer you some. But, you don't eat food." I shake my head again.

I'm so not used to this.

I get up to take the fish from the spit he's made to sit over the fire pit. He sits back on his heels moving as far away from me as the space will allow.

"No, I don't," he says leaning his head against the wall of the shelter.

I eat quickly and in silence. I glance up at him in between bites. Eric is watching me intently—his tongue glides along his bottom lip lazily. I'm sure it doesn't help that I moan with every bite I take. I bite my tongue in my haste and hold in my cry. Eric shifts slightly and it sounds like he's… _sniffling_? It could be my imagination, but I think I see the moonlight glinting off his fangs. Another shiver rips through me as I think about the feel of them against my neck, piercing my flesh. I thought it would hurt more than it did. Surprisingly, Eric was very gentle. _Huh, imagine that?_ I think about what he's said, if it was not him but another vampire I was trapped with. An involuntary shudder rips through me and I know I have a mess on my hands.

I suck the juices from the fish that have run down my fingers greedily. I haven't eaten anything of substance in at least three days. Geez, that makes me think about how hungry Eric must be. I look over at him again. In the firelight he doesn't look so good. He's ghostly pale and there are dark circles under his eyes. I hadn't noticed them before. His clothes look like they are two sizes too big, besides the fact that they are tattered. I'm not sure why he's wearing them with the condition they are in. If he were shirtless right now… I look away out of embarrassment.

If he could see my face in this light, he would know that I'm blushing from head to toe.

"Will you tell me about vampires, Eric?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what should I know?"

He laughs. "You tell me what you know and I will fill in the blanks."

"Okay, now don't laugh. What I know is from movies I've seen and I'm not sure how accurate this is but vampires can't go out in sunlight, they never age, they don't like garlic and…" I really didn't want to say can be killed with a stake to the heart. I don't think that would be wise.

"And…? We drink blood. Can you not say the words?"

"Oh I can, I just don't want to."

"You still haven't gotten over my biting you, is that it?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about that. I mean, I _am_ your only source for food."

"Hmm… and what do you propose we do about that?"

"I don't know. I guess we could work something out."

"Hmm…" His nonchalance worries me. I think a subject change is in order.

"Why are you still here? Is there no one looking for you?"

"Ah! _That_ is the million dollar question. I do not know. This place is in the middle of nowhere so I am not sure how it would be found. Trust me, if I could leave, I would."

"Oh. I just wondered. The way I wound up here, I'm sure someone's looking for me but they wouldn't know where to look either. I have no idea how I got here anyway." Again, something I should have kept to myself. I sigh.

"Do not be sad, Sookie. You are not alone. Take solace in that."

"I would if I didn't have to think about you biting me again."

"Ah, about that…"

"Yeah, you said I wouldn't remember it, but I do." He stands from his place against the wall and stalks over to me. I cower on the bed because I'm sure I've pissed him off. He kneels in front of me, his cool finger lifting my chin so that our eyes meet. He speaks softly; his voice almost like the melody of a lullaby.

"Sookie…" My eyes are drawn to his and I can't look away from them. "You will not remember that I bit you. You will not be afraid of me. You will—"

"You can't just tell me not to be afraid of you, you know. I can't help it. I'm human." He pulls back abruptly, dropping his finger from my chin as if I've burned him with my words.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure—I mean what do you think this is anyway?"

"Why do you not succumb?"

"What?"

"You are most intriguing, Sookie Stackhouse."

"And you are just plain freaking me out. What are you talking about?"

"Look at me, Sookie. Come to me."

"What? No!"

"This is… I do not understand… you have no desire at all to come to me?"

_Yes._ "No."

"And you are human?" He leans forward and sniffs me. His close proximity should scare the hell out of me but I feel… "Yes, you smell human and something else. How are you feeling right now? Right this instant?" he asks with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Annoyed."

"Mmm… I think not. Try again."

"Irritated. Upset. Confused."

"Aroused." He smirks again and I cross my legs. How would he know that?

"How do you know that? I meant, if I was, how would you know that?"

"Be honest with me, and I will be honest with you."

"Seriously? Can't you just tell me?"

"My sentiments exactly."

"Fine. Yes, I'm… aroused. Are you happy?"

He raises an eyebrow and I almost fall over onto my face.

"You want the truth?"


	6. Chapter 6

Eric POV

I know she cannot handle the truth. I can tell her how I feel right at this moment but I choose not to. I have to figure out why my glamour does not work on her. She appears to be human but if she is a witch of some sort…

She will not tell me. Maybe I can convince her, otherwise. I can be persuasive.

"Sookie, if I answer your question, will you answer one of mine? And before you respond, know that I will be able to tell if you are lying to me. So if you are willing, please tell me the truth." She nods slowly.

I ponder for a moment how I will phrase my question. That, and my answer of how I feel at the moment. Am I happy? Why would she care if I was happy or not? I do not count myself to be a lucky man but if I could have been stranded on any island in the world, I would pick this one. What are the chances that a beautiful, young woman would wash up on shore, here? Having been here for… too long, I have lost count of the days, weeks, and months of my peril.

"Yes, Sookie. I am happy. Now, what are you hiding from me?"

"Hiding… from… you?"

"Yes. Earlier when you said that you tried to find your friends but you could not _hear_ anything. What did you mean by that? I assume you meant other than by with your ears. If that is so—"

"With my ears, duh…" 

"Sookie…" I say in a chastising tone. I shake my head and she looks abashed.

"Please don't make me say it."

So I am right. She is hiding something. But what? I see that she does not want to answer me so I change tactics.

"I have been here for a long time. I would not say more than a year but I stopped counting a few months back. It can get lonely at night with no one to talk to, nothing to do… I tried not to dwell on that but instead plotted a way to get off this blasted pile of sand. Yet, here I sit."

She hesitates to speak. Taking in a breath then blowing it out again, she opens her mouth and pauses for a minute before speaking.

"I can hear… I can hear people's thoughts. I'm telepathic. So now you know my secret."

"Can you hear my thoughts, Sookie?" Her answer to this question will seal her fate.

"No, I can't actually. When you first came to the shack, I knew someone, _something_ was there but I couldn't get a reading. I just felt a buzzing in the air. Does that make sense?"

I nod. In my shock my mind whirs at a mile a minute. A telepath! What are the odds? That would explain why I cannot glamour her. Telepaths are a very intriguing bunch indeed.

"Who else knows what you can do?"

"My family and a few close friends."

"No one else?"

"No. It's not something I broadcast to people. I'm from a small town. Most people there think I'm crazy because I answer the questions in their heads before they can ask them. It's safe to say not many people like to be in my presence. I can control it now. Well, better than I used to anyway. I'm better at blocking people; keeping their thoughts out. It's kind of nice being here with you, not being able to hear anything. The cacophony of voices can be deafening."

"I can only imagine."

"Can you?"

"I will leave you to rest. Good night, Sookie."

I do not wait for a response as I have much to think about.

As soon as I am clear of the shack, I attempt to take flight. I can feel the energy surging through me from indulging on Sookie's blood, but I am not sure if it will be enough. I concentrate and manage to levitate a few feet off the ground. I slam back down into the sand feeling weaker from my efforts. It is progress, but nowhere near what I would like for it to be. I am weaker than I realized. I will need Sookie to cooperate if there is a chance for me to feed from her and my glamour has no effect. I need her to be willing. I need her.

What a turn of events. Eric Northman, in need of a human woman for survival.

I take my time walking back to my cave on the far side of the island. I assume Sookie knows nothing about it as she has not mentioned it to me in previous conversation. To think, when I first arrived, I would only be here a matter of days. Has it really been this long?

_That first day was the most challenging for I had to find shelter. Hunger had set in and I was not healing quickly. I needed fresh blood and with the lack of human donors, I was in one hell of a predicament. It was not the worst situation I had ever encountered, but it could easily be counted amongst the top five. Being starved, injured and weak is a formula for catastrophe for a vampire of my age. I was on high alert for the first week. When I was sure there was no one else around, I relaxed slightly. I did not let my guard down completely because I did not know the fate of the pilot or other persons on the plane. Having someone sneak up on me in my condition could have been detrimental._

_I tried in vain to fly but could not make it off the ground. It frustrated me beyond belief. In my anger I walked. I walked so much that I discovered the cave where I now slumber during the day. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found it. It was cold and damp but that was of little concern to me. The darkness is what I sought. The darkness that is now my daylight. _

_The darkness that is my constant companion. _

_I searched the black depths to be sure the cave was empty. I neither saw nor heard movement within so I made my way into its deepest recesses. It went down so far that there was a small water reserve that I decided to use for bathing. A slab of rock jutting out from the wall made for a place to rest—not a comfortable one but a place to rest nonetheless._

_When I was sure that my humble abode was suitable for my needs, I got undressed and let the call of the fast approaching dawn pull me under. I awakened the next night slightly refreshed but still weak. This confounded me. I have been injured before; I have been starved before—but never for this long. _

_I counted the nights I rose until I hit the three month mark. Then I resorted to counting the full moons every month. Soon I began to bore of that task and no longer bothered. I would call to my child, Pamela, every night I rose but to no avail. In my loneliness, I stayed in the cave during the night. I could not bear the thought of searching for other life on the island when I knew there was none. My clothes were old and tattered yet they reminded me of home. It was the only thing to keep me from completely losing my resolve. I felt I was going delirious and there was nothing I could do to stop it but feed. _

_The hunger eventually took its toll and I thought of nothing but the precious crimson life force—my sustenance. I became consumed with it. I needed to feed and soon. Feeling certain that I must indulge in some form of nourishment, I set out into the jungle and came upon the abandoned shelter I found some months back. There was evidence of the storm that had passed. Trees were down all over the area, fruit was scattered as far as the eye could see and none of it would provide what I needed. A breeze gusted from the east and carried with it the scent of…blood. Human blood. _

_I could not be happy or rejoice because it was possibly another delusion. I opened the door to the shelter and still could not believe my eyes. Seeing who I now know to be Sookie, laying on that bed of leaves, I felt a measure of relief. There was a chance that I would leave here and she was it. In my hunger fueled daze, I was ready to attack until she turned over and I saw the face of an angel. She appeared frightened by me and that pulled me up short. I could not hurt her. Not even in my current state. It was not my intention to engage in conversation with her, but I had to know that she was real. And why had I not known she was here for a full two days? I made a mistake refusing to leave my cave. I should have continued my nightly roaming of the shore; I would have found her._

I snap out of my reverie as another crack of thunder rips through the air. Even at this depth, I can still hear what goes on above. Yes, this is the perfect spot for me. It is not yet dawn and my mind is working in overtime. Sookie is a telepath yet she cannot read my mind. Does that mean she cannot read any vampire minds? That is very fascinating, and in her best interest. If she could read my thoughts… well, I will leave that thought for another time. I undress and fold my body down onto my resting place.

I arise the next night with one thing on my mind. _Sookie._ The crystal blue of her eyes is all I can see. She is beautiful without a doubt, but she may be the death of me. I know nothing of her life. To care about that human existence is not in my nature. Yet I find myself conflicted because I want to. I _want_ to know her. I recall the taste of her blood and I cannot control the surge of hunger that overcomes me. How I crave her sweet essence on my tongue, coating my fangs, filling my need for sustenance. I run my tongue over the tips of my now extended fangs and shiver in response. How I ache for her.

I must find a way to convince her that we can co-exist. I need to gather my strength if there is any hope of ever getting off this island. And right now, Sookie holds the key.

On my way back to the shack, I stumble across a small pond and waterfall. I am surprised to have never noticed them before. More surprising still is the sight that is before me. Sookie has just emerged from the pond and the moonlight washing over her naked form awakens something in me. My fangs drop down with an audible 'pop' and a shudder rips through me. I bite back a growl as I watch her hair fall over her shoulders in ringlets. Images flood my mind of my tongue replacing the cascading rivulets of water snaking their way between her breasts to her navel.

I am hungry for more than her blood and I need to control myself. Her name ghosts across my lips before I can stop myself. Once she sees me, really sees me for what I am, will she want me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sookie POV**

I didn't expect Eric to leave so suddenly; I try to call him back. He's gone, but where I don't know. I settle myself in for the rest of the night and attempt to get some sleep. No such luck. Visions of Eric dance through my mind and I can't keep them at bay.

As the sunlight pours in through the small opening in the wall, I get up and head out to the beach. Eric said he's been here for less than a year with no evidence of another person or rescue. That thought frightens me. What if we're stuck here, never to leave? I don't think Gran would ever stop looking for me but she hasn't the means to conduct an extensive search. Now Amelia on the other hand… but I couldn't ask her to do that. Although, knowing her, she'll feel guilty that I was lost at sea while sailing on her father's yacht. And that's only if she's still alive.

I try to think of happier things because being depressed will not help matters. As the sunlight washes over my skin, I think about Eric, again. Where is he sleeping? Does he miss seeing the sun, the daytime—being human, even? Maybe I'll ask him or maybe I'll do even better to stay away from him. I am his only food source. I replay his haunting his words over and over again.

"_You keep talking about food and I may lose my willpower. You would be wise not to tempt a vampire, Sookie."_

He has to use his willpower to keep from biting me? That's not what I need to think about right now. I plop down into the warm sand and bury my feet. I remember doing this as a kid with Jason when we went on vacation to the beach. It wasn't very often, but when we did go it was so much fun. I start singing to myself to pass the time.

_If you like Pina Coladas/and getting caught in the rain_

_If you're not into yoga/if you have half a brain_

_If you like making love at midnight/in the dunes of the cape_

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for/write to me and escape_

Jason must be beside himself right now. I know Gran probably isn't sleeping and is worrying herself sick over me. I wish there was some way I could contact them. I laugh as I think about putting a message in a bottle and setting it adrift in the sea. If only I had a bottle or a piece of paper, pen. Heck, I'd settle for a pencil. I sigh thinking about my dire circumstances.

My stomach erupts in a fit of hunger pangs and I head back to the shelter to retrieve the other bananas Eric brought back for me. Just being in there without him increases the intensity of my loneliness. Although I know I shouldn't, I crave his presence. I can't imagine how he could stand to be here alone for so long. I would have gone out of my mind.

I pick up the bunch of bananas and begin to peel one. Shoving the white flesh in my mouth, I think about how hungry Eric must be. I know it isn't my responsibility to feed him but I couldn't bear to know he was starving when there was something I could do about it. Sometimes I think too much about other people and not enough about myself. I guess I have Gran to blame for that. She's the one who raised me. I laugh just thinking about her reaction to the situation. Even as screwed up as this is, she'd want me to be hospitable. I'm sure she'd tell me the least I could do is make sure he doesn't go hungry. He did the same for me. Although, he could have been trying to butter me up for my blood. I shouldn't think that way but I know nothing about him. He's not very forthcoming and my lack of abilities doesn't afford me much insight. If I could read his mind, I would know whether I could trust him, whether I should be afraid of him, how he feels about me.

I finish off two bananas and go out in search of a tree or bush. I'm thankful that I have some form of privacy here. I head back out to the beach for a little sunbathing. May as well take advantage of my circumstances. It would be nice to have a good book though.

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I know, the sun's going down. I shake the sand from my hair and decide I need a bath. Off to the pond I go. I hope I can remember where it is. When I hear the crash of the waterfall, I know I've found it. I do a happy dance then quickly strip down and plunge into the cool, refreshing water. I pull my shirt and shorts in with me to give them as best a washing as I can. I put them on a rock lying near the edge of the pond and grab my panties and bra to wash next.

I do a few laps and make my way over the waterfall to rinse my hair. _What I wouldn't give for a bottle of shampoo!_ You don't realize the things you'd miss until you don't have them. Once my fingers and toes are nice and wrinkly, I swim back over to the edge of the pond to retrieve my clothes. As I break the surface of the water I get that strange feeling that something's near. I wonder briefly if it's Eric but shake my head at the notion.

The buzzing is still there as get out of the water and pick up my still damp shirt.

"Sookie."

I scream, clutching the shirt to my chest. When I realize it's Eric, I relax a little but contemplate the situation. I'm completely naked with a wet shirt between me and a hungry vampire standing a few feet away from me. I bend down to grab my shorts when I lose my balance. Funny, when I don't hear the loud splash of me flopping into the pond. I am expecting to be up to my neck in cold water yet I'm being held firmly, but gently in Eric's arms. For a moment I forget my current state of undress and can't help but stare. His fangs are extended and I have an overwhelming urge to touch them. So I do. He watches as I stretch my hand forward and extend a finger to his mouth. I touch one of his long fangs, drawing my finger down it from the gum line to its pointy tip.

"Ouch!" I yelp. It's much sharper than I imagined.

Eric closes his eyes during my exploration and leaves his mouth open enough for me to finger the other fang. Once I've withdrawn my finger, he opens his eyes slowly and runs his tongue along both fangs before closing his mouth. He stands up pulling me closer to him. My eyes haven't left his.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked before I did that. I couldn't help myself. I'm naked." _Rambling, now I'm rambling._

He cocks an eyebrow and that smirk I've come to know graces his beautiful face. It's then that I notice his appearance. The dark circles that were under his eyes are almost faded. He's not as pasty as he was yesterday but I'm not sure if that's an improvement or not. He looks down and pulls my injured finger to his mouth. I hadn't noticed the blood that beaded on my fingertip and he runs his tongue over it, lazily cleaning off the droplet. His tongue recedes into his mouth and he closes his eyes again with a purr. When he opens them again, they appear hooded and darkened to an extreme degree. I feel a stirring in my nether regions and remember that I'm not wearing any clothes.

My blush further heats my suddenly warm face, and I feel self-conscious. Eric blinks then lets me go. He turns away from me, walking to the nearest tree and leaning against the long, lean trunk.

"You should get dressed now," he calls over his shoulder.

His voice sounds deeper, huskier. My body reacts to the sound in ways that I hadn't anticipated. Warmth spreads through my abdomen and a clenching between my thighs makes my knees buckle. I hurriedly pull on my clothes. My panties and bra are still wet from washing so I leave them off to dry. A breeze comes across the pond and a chill runs down my spine. The dampness of my shirt combined with the cool air against my back causes my nipples to harden. The friction of my shirt against my now taught peaks elicits another clenching down below and I have to sit.

Eric turns to face me and a low hiss escapes his lips. I forgot that he can tell when I'm aroused. Although I'm not afraid, I am worried that I can't tell what he's thinking. And that he's hungry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eric POV**

"_You should get dressed now."_

I am barely able to say the words. The way I feel right now is consuming me. The pain, the want, the need… the hunger. Her clothing does nothing to erase the memory of her curves from my mind. They are damp and cling to her like a second skin.

Throbbing.

Aching.

Pulsating.

I try to ignore them all but I cannot. The image of Sookie covered in tiny droplets of water that I want to remove with my tongue…

_Throb_. Ache. _Throb._

My fangs will not retract no matter how hard I will them to. I cannot begin to mention the fact that my erection has a mind of its own. The strain against the seam of my pants will not hold under these conditions. What this woman does to me…

I know what I want and it is her. I know that she wants me but is it too soon? I will not force the issue because I know she does not yet trust me. I need her to trust me for more than one reason. I need her in more ways than one. She is my survival.

I hiss at the sight of her ethereal beauty. I can smell the fear rolling off her quivering flesh. But underneath her fear lies desire. It has been too long and if I lost control with her… I would run the risk of hurting her.

The poor tree I chose to lean against now bears my handprint. Its bark crumbles under the pressure of my grip. I cannot be this careless when I touch her, when I hold her. I will treat her with the utmost care. I will treat her as a piece of fragile glass that can be broken with the slightest touch.

I shake my head to clear the fog that has clouded my judgment. _She did touch me._ She explored my fangs and allowed me to clean her wound and taste her blood once again. I lift my nose to the air and inhale deeply. Ahhh…

"Um, Eric… your fangs are um…" She motions to her mouth.

"I apologize if I scared you. I walked upon you and did not realize you were bathing."

"I fell asleep. Needed a bath. You didn't scare me… too much," she laughs.

"I should leave."

"Why?"

"Because I want you, Sookie." Her mouth falls open. I suppose she was not expecting my honesty.

"Okay. I don't really know what to say to that. I mean, you're dead right? You mean to tell me you can have… sex?"

I cock an eyebrow. "Oh yes."

She shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Oh. Well, then. There really are a lot of things I don't know about you," she whispers.

I nod.

"Why did you let me touch your fangs?"

"I wanted you to. I wanted to enjoy the sensation. With you. Did you like touching me, Sookie?"

She swallows with an audible gulp. I watch her jugular throb at an increasing pace. Yes, she enjoyed touching my fangs as much as I enjoyed her touch.

"You know, I should probably find something to uh, you know… I'll just be on my way."

"So, is that a yes? Is that why you are running?"

"I'm not running, just hun—, uh thirst—, oh shit. You know what I mean. I'm trying so hard not to bring attention to your condition that I'm making a fool of myself. Can we figure this out, please? I don't know how much more juggling of words I can do here." She laughs nervously and I manage a smirk. I really do like this woman.

"You should not be too concerned with my… hunger. I have that under control."

"That's good to know. About that, I was wondering, how much do you need? To feed every day, er… night I mean?"

"I do not require much, but under these circumstances I would need a bit more. Are you offering?"

I take two steps closer to her.

"I… I um, m-maybe. I was just…"

I take two more steps and am so close to her the sound of her accelerating heartbeat is like music to my ears. I inhale deeply and cannot contain my smile. Her blue eyes go wide at the sight of my full smile, fangs extended, eyes alight with mirth.

"You were just?" I ask, already knowing her answer.

"Curious."

"Of course. You know what they say about curiosity…" 

"I don't, actually. And I don't think I want to know either."

I laugh loud and long. She is very amusing. I cannot fathom why she is so frightened of me.

"Sookie," I say in my most soothing voice, "you know that I will not hurt you." _I need you. Probably more than I am willing to admit and that does not sit well with me._

I cannot say those words out loud because they would be too revealing. But I mean them. Implicitly.

"I don't know why, but I do know that. I can't help but be afraid of you though. I've never been around any vampires before so I don't know how to react. And you're so… intimidating."

"Me? Intimidating? Never."

"You must not know the same Eric I do."

"Are you sure about me being your first vampire encounter? You may have met others but were not aware of it. Did you know that I was different when we first met?"

"Not really, but kind of. I thought, well I could tell something was different about you since I couldn't read your mind. Are you all like that?"

I shrug. That would be interesting to test.

"You have done an excellent job distracting me from other things, but I am still hungry."

"Oh, right. Um, where do you want to do this? We can go back to the shack or—"

"Right here would be fine. Unless you prefer…"

"No, I think here would be fine. I'd rather we not be…" She lets her sentence drift, but I am sure I know what she was going to say.

"Come here, Sookie."

We are but a few inches away but I need her to close the distance between us. This way it will be her choice. She takes one step toward me and I slide my hands up her neck stopping at her jaw line. I pause to hold onto the sides of her face. My thumb traces over her soft, pouty lips before resting on her chin, pushing gently to turn her face away. She swallows before lengthening her neck, giving me better access to what I need the most. A growl rumbles low and deep in my chest. She shivers under my touch and I growl again.

She whispers, "Not too much, okay?"

I lick my lips in anticipation before parting them slightly. My fangs ache from having been extended so long. I run my tongue over them prepping them for…

My head snaps up as I hear something approach us from the trees to the left. A quick glance and sweep of the area assures me of our safety. Sookie is completely oblivious to the animal breaking free of the tree line and I turn my attention back to her. Her body stiffens as I lower my mouth to her ear.

"Relax, Sookie." She does with a slow exhale. "Good girl."

I run my tongue along the vein pumping her sweet blood through her young, tender body. She shivers and places her hands on my shoulders. She bites down on her bottom lip in anticipation of my bite. I smell the blood that beads on her lip before I see it and cannot contain my blood lust. I plunge my fangs into her waiting flesh and moan in pleasure. She jerks into me a little and grips my shoulders tighter. I take a few long, deep pulls before I lick the two wounds, sealing them. I lick my lips again, savoring her flavor and pull back to look her over to be sure she is all right. She looks almost intoxicated and smiles at me.

"There, all better now?"

"Not one hundred percent, but much better yes. Thank you, Sookie."

"You're welcome, Eric."

My eyes dart to the droplet of blood on the edge of her lip and before I know what I am doing, my tongue darts from my mouth and brushes slowly across her lip. Before I can stop myself, I brush my lips across hers and capture her mouth with my own. She whimpers but does not protest. Her lips part and my tongue brushes against hers, tasting her mouth. I release her lips after a moment and look at her in wonder. I move to kiss her again and she places a hand on my chest gesturing for me to wait.

"I'm not that kind of girl. We haven't even been on a proper date."

"In case you have not noticed, I did eat and will be more than happy to provide you with a meal. And if I am correct, that equals a date. Unless you need me to ask you out officially?"

She rolls her eyes and takes a few steps away from me. A small chuckle escapes my lips. I think this arrangement will work out just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sookie POV**

Why did I stop him from kissing me again? I don't know. He's good at it that's for sure. I don't want things to get to a point where I'm uncomfortable. I'm sure Eric knows what to do and how to do it, but my lack of experience makes me hold back.

"Is that your logic? You feed me, I feed you. I think I can deal with that. But this does not a date make."

He grumbles a bit. "I think we have an arrangement, Sookie."

"Good, because I'm starving." He licks his lips, and I can't even form a proper sentence after that.

"I will see you at your place then?" He winks and I nod while clutching my throat.

He smirks and in a flash disappears. I am amazed at how fast he moves especially after feeding. I wonder what else he's capable of. And would he tell me if I asked?

I take my time walking back to the shack as I'm a little drained. Ha ha! Although, I don't think Eric took much from me this time. Unlike his last meal, I didn't pass out and it hurt like hell. I guess because I was anticipating it. I wish he could hypnotize me so that I wouldn't be able to feel it. I sure did feel something else though. I felt calm. I wasn't afraid, well… not much. I'm not sure how wise it would be to turn over my complete trust to him yet. I still know nothing about him or any other vampire for that matter. He tried to do something to me yesterday which didn't work. Though he didn't seem too upset about it, it sure did throw him for a loop. Shit, if he could hypnotize me, would he have done it by now?

I look up to see I've made it back to my lovely shelter and I smell… meat? My mouth waters just thinking about the taste of whatever Eric has found for me. This may work out to both of our advantages. I enter the shack and he doesn't turn around. I guess he knows it could only be me. I know I'm not expecting anyone else to show up any time soon.

"What is that heavenly aroma?" I ask. 

"I came across a few fish who were very much interested in being your dinner this evening."

I laugh and he joins in.

"You have a beautiful smile, Eric. It lights up your face. Almost makes you look…"

"Human?"

"Yes. I'm sorry; I still seem to be having a hard time wrapping my head around things. Vampire things. There's so much I still don't know about you like how you can move so fast, hear so well, see in the dark. I guess most of them really aren't my business, but since we may be here for a while I figure we should get to know each other better. At least I would like that."

He doesn't say anything. He keeps turning the fish on the spit and I move closer to watch. He looks over at me and opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it.

"Please, whatever you were going to say, just say it. I want to know."

"I am amazed by you. You want to know more about me? Why?"

"I'd like it if we were friends. It would be alright if we were friends, right?"

"I think we could be friends. At least for now."

"What does that mean exactly?" I whisper. I'm afraid of what his answer will be.

"Do not be naïve, Sookie." His voice is cold and stern.

"I'm not being naïve, Eric. When I ask a question it's because I want an answer to it. Unlike you who avoids my questions."

"I do not avoid your questions," he snaps.

"Bull shit! You are very good, I have to admit. I _just_ asked you a question that you have yet to answer, mister 'I do not avoid your questions'." He stares off into the fire, unmoving.

"I will answer your question but you may not like my response."

"You don't have to sugarcoat anything for me. I just want the truth. That's all."

"I always speak the truth, Sookie. Of course, there is the occasion where I can be a bit of a wordsmith." He smirks. "I may not answer all of your questions when you want me to but I will always answer you truthfully."

He pulls the fish off the makeshift spit and hands it over to me on a leaf the size of my head. It's no paper plate, but it'll do. I inhale the fish as I sit waiting for him to continue. He watches me eat―licking his lips again―and I turn my head away. I don't know how he's able to make me blush with the slightest movement. His stare sends chills through me and I feel like the only thing in his sight. I have his complete and full attention.

"I'm still waiting."

"Of course you are."

"Well? Do I get an answer or not?" He casts me a cursory glance before answering.

"I _want_ you, Sookie." His voice is husky, calm and low.

His tone sends a chill through me and I feel a tingle in my lady bits. I can hear the strain in his voice as he speaks.

"Is that what you meant by us being friends for a while? You want to be more than friends? Like you want to date me, Eric?" I burst into an uncontrollable bout of laughter. I laugh so hard my sides hurt and I think I might pee my pants. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but… you… want… to date… me." I'm laughing so hard I'm rolling around slapping the ground.

"You ask for the truth and this is how you handle it? Humans!"

Eric stands up in a huff and leaves the shack with a 'whack' of the door sounding behind him. I think I may have pissed him off. I still haven't stopped laughing and I make my way to my bush to relieve myself. Once I've calmed down from my laughing fit, I realize I've just made a fool of myself. My nerves got the best of me. Knowing that he wants me makes me nervous. I wouldn't know what to do, how to be in a situation where he wants to have sex with me. I think that scares me more than his drinking my blood.

I walk down to the shore to see if I can spot Eric on the beach. I hope he hasn't gone too far because I need to apologize. Luck is on my side because I see him not long after I breach the tree line. He's standing knee deep in the surf staring up at the moon. He looks… beautiful. I'm almost afraid to approach him but I'm sure he already knows I'm here. I call out to him.

"Eric." He doesn't budge. "I'm sorry about earlier. When I get nervous, I laugh and as you can probably tell, I was really nervous. I'm just afraid of what it means when you say that you want me." I walk closer to him as I speak.

He turns his head to the side to look back at me. His face is blank and it bugs me that I can't tell what he's thinking or feeling.

"What it means is quite simple. I may be vampire but I am still a man. You are a beautiful woman. But you do not have to worry about me forcing myself upon you. I would never do that."

His expression does not change but the emotion behind his voice is evident. I can tell he's let his guard down and is opening up to me. I wonder what's happened in his past that would make him think that I'm afraid he would force himself on me.

"No, that wasn't what made me nervous. It's just that I'm not that experienced. I'm not experienced at all."

He turns around to face me. The moonlight showering down on him softens the lines of his face and he looks almost ethereal. The corner of his mouth lifts a little and he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"How old are you, Sookie?"

"I'm twenty-four."

"At twenty-four you say you are not experienced. At all. Meaning you have never been kissed?" He smirks. Damn that smirk! 

"Yes, I've been kissed before. Why do you care?"

"Curiosity is getting the better of me."

"I've been kissed before. Once. It was nothing. Just a friend from high school. I think he did it on a dare."

"Are there no worthy men in your hometown? They must be imbeciles."

I laugh. "Not exactly. Remember I told you I'm a bit of a pariah back at home. It's because of my telepathy. I can't get close to people. Touch heightens my ability and makes it more difficult for me to block people's thoughts."

"Ah, so it has nothing to do with _unwilling_ participants?"

Well, now how do I answer that question?

"I'm the unwilling participant. Its how I figured out JB didn't kiss me because he wanted to. I could hear him thinking about collecting his money for going through with it."

"That hurt you." It wasn't a question.

"Of course it did, but I've since gotten used to the idea of um… well, you know. Can we talk about something else?" I drop my gaze to the sand. I can't even look him in the eye anymore. It's like _he_ can read _my_ mind.

"I rather like getting to know more about you. I find it hard to believe that you remain untouched aside from a single kiss. Mine not included, of course."

"I never said I was 'untouched' as you so eloquently put it. I said wasn't experienced."

Not that there's really a difference. Who am I kidding? I don't want him to know every single thing about me. I've already said too much as it is. Maybe he'll drop it. I look up to see him smirking at me again. How do I get myself into these situations?


	10. Chapter 10

**Eric POV**

Could it be? This sweet angelic woman is a virgin? That would be the case―first being stranded, then losing my ability to fly, and dealing with a strong-willed telepath. Her virginal status does not change my desire for her. I want her more _now_ than ever. Knowing that I will be the first to have her―in every way―puts an irremovable smile on my face.

"So, are you?"

"Does it matter?" She must take my smile as me laughing at her.

"Not in the least. Especially if you have no desire to be my lover."

"No, I'm not planning on that. So I guess you'll never find out." The corner of her lips twitch. Is she teasing me?

"I think I shall retire. You should get some rest. I look forward to continuing our conversation tomorrow."

I laugh to myself as I see her hands have made their way to her hips. She stands defiant, like a warrior's wife.

"What conversation? We won't be speaking of my sexual history again. In fact, I'd rather you just keep in mind that we're only going to be friends and nothing more." _Never say never._

"As you wish." I turn to leave for the confines of my cave.

"Eric, wait?"

"Yes."

"I'm not ready to be alone yet. Could you stay, please?" She must be frightened. Why else would she want me to stay?

"Are you afraid of something?"

"No, I just don't want to be alone. I'm not tired and I enjoy your company. Is that okay?"

"I will stay as long as you want me to, Sookie."

"Thanks. I don't know how you do it. How can you stand to be alone for so long?"

"I preoccupy myself with… other things."

"Like what? If you don't mind my asking."

"I do not mind, but I would rather not discuss that with you now. We are 'only friends'. Lovers tend to share more with one another, I find. Do you not agree?"

"You know, Eric, I'm not as clueless as you think. I know a thing or two."

"Is that so? Please, enlighten me."

She huffs and throws her arms across her chest. _Defiant._

"Maybe I should be alone. I think I'll head back to the shack. Thank you for dinner." Then she mumbles as she gets up from the ground, "At least I remember my manners."

"And I do not? What did I do that was so untoward? Please tell me what I must do to get back into your good graces," I say mockingly.

"Oh piss off! You know, you play like you're so cool and you know everything when you don't know the first thing about anything."

"Now, Sookie, you are not making any sense. Please try again, this time so that I can understand you." I laugh. I could not help myself.

"I'm bored. I'm going to bed. I can't believe I thought I could be friends with you. You! A vampire for crying out loud. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Are you that unhappy with me?"

"Yes. I… never mind. It's not worth it. You've made things very clear to me and now I'll go wallow in self-pity until we get out of here."

"Please tell me what you are going on about. You make no sense."

"I can't say it. It's too embarrassing. I've already been humiliated enough tonight."

"Oh, is this about your virginity or my seeing you naked?" I think I know the answer to this but I want to hear her say it.

"Both."

"Ah. Then take heart and know that you have no reason to be embarrassed. You are a beautiful woman, Sookie Stackhouse. Any man would be honored to have you as a companion. You are smart, interesting, and very brave. You should be proud of yourself. I am."

"What―why would you be proud of me? You hardly know me."

"Because you could have given up days ago. You could have given in to your loneliness and decided to quit looking for food and shelter." _As I did_.

"I would have given up. You stumbling into the shack when you did gave me hope, until I found out you'd been here so long, and that you bite." She is quiet for a long moment. "Do you think we'll ever get off this island, Eric?"

I can answer her honestly and say that I would not like to go back to a world without her. I know that once we return to our lives… but, I will not think of that now. We _are_ here and it does not seem that we will be going anywhere for quite some time.

"We will get off this island if I have anything to say about it, but I would rather we not. My life is full of responsibility that I can do without for a while. Being in charge can be tiring. I kind of like being here. The quiet soothes me."

"I know exactly what you mean. The silence is what's keeping me sane. All day long I hear what everyone else thinks. To not have to keep my guard up around you is heaven. I can relax around you. Not that I should, but I can."

"You still don't trust me?"

"I really don't have a reason not to trust you. You haven't revealed too much about yourself so I can't say that _do_ I trust you. I don't know?"

"I have not harmed you, nor have I lied to you; in fact, you would go hungry without me. What more reason do you need?"

"You're a vampire, Eric. I need plenty of reasons. And you, likewise, would go hungry, without me. Like I said, we're going to be here a while so why not talk to one another?"

"Because, Sookie, once we leave here anything I have told you could be used against me."

"Who would I tell about you?"

"It… there are people who would use anyone who is close to me, against me. Do you understand?"

"I guess so. So what are you some big bad vampire dude in the real world? Like the vampire godfather or something?" She laughs but does not realize how close to the truth she is.

"Not quite, but I am important enough that I would not want to put you in any danger."

"Um, thank you?"

"You think you should thank me for that? My dear, you have no idea of how things operate in the real world do you?"

"No, I don't. I'm just a dumb redneck waitress from a small town in Louisiana. Why don't you tell me what I should know?"

"Pfft!"

"You can't worry about things that haven't happened yet and besides, I can take care of myself."

"I do not doubt that, Miss Stackhouse."

"Why do you do that? Sometimes it's just plain Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse, or you call me Miss Stackhouse."

"My moods change. I call you what I see fit at the time. When you behave as though you can take on the world, I call you Miss Stackhouse. Sometimes I feel closer to you than I should and I call you 'Sookie'. If it bothers you, I will simply refer to you as Sookie."

"No, it doesn't bother me but you should know that I prefer to be called Sookie."

"And it would be important for me to remember that, huh?"

"See, you can be so sweet, joking and kind at times then other times you can be so condescending. I can't tell which is the real you."

"_I_ am the real me. Why would you suggest otherwise?"

"You seem unreal to me. Take the first time we met, you seemed lost and disconnected. Now you seem larger than life. You're not afraid, you are sure of things and you scare the living hell out of me." I have to laugh at her last description of me.

"You really have no reason to be afraid of me."

"I don't?"

"No."

"You bite."

"So do you."

"I don't think you can compare one of your bites to mine. I don't drink blood when I bite."

"You could. Bite me."

"No thanks. Not a vampire, as I keep telling you."

"You do not have to be vampire to bite me, Sookie."

"Why do you want me to bite you?"

"Do it and find out."

"Hmm… don't think so. I feel like you're messing with me and I'm missing the punch line here."

"Not messing with you, yet."

"Oh boy… now you're flirting with me. What more will the night bring?" She smiles and I feel a tightness in my chest. It is a new feeling and one that I do not like.

"Sookie, would you like to dance?"

"There's no music."

"I can hum something. So, is that a yes?"

I stretch my arm out to take her hand in mine. She stands―reluctantly―then tightens her grip. I pull her closer to me and get that same bothersome feeling in my chest. I begin to hum a tune from the old days and we move in time with the melody. Her body is perfectly attuned to mine and we sway back and forth, drawing circles in the sand. I am content and all thoughts of home are far from my mind.

"So, Eric, what else can you do? I know you're fast, and have keener senses than I do, but what else can you do? Do vampires have special powers or something?"

"Why, because humans do?"

"Well, look at me. I can read people's minds. Can you do that?"

"No I cannot. You are interrupting my humming. Be quiet, woman."

"Now it's woman. I thought you were sticking to just Sookie?"

We laugh and continue to dance under the light of the moon and stars.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eric POV**

_It has only been a few days and I am still unsure of my control. Feeding from her is better than I could have imagined. In my 1,000 years, I can say for sure she is the best I have ever tasted. I have to force myself to stop—something that has not been an issue for me since first becoming vampire. Add sex into the mix and that can lead to trouble. _

Sookie's warm breath against my neck jars me from my thoughts.

This close proximity may not have been the best idea. I can feel the softness of her heated skin against my cold, hard flesh. My thumbs brush against the outside curves of her breasts as my hands travel up and down her sides. Her nipples harden and press into my chest; her breath escapes her lips in quick pants causing her breasts to rub up and down against me. My hands fit perfectly into the curve of her waist. I squeeze just a little tighter as she presses her body closer to me. This is … trouble.

My voice is almost unrecognizable as I fight back a growl.

"Sookie…"

She looks up at me with hooded eyes. She must feel it too. The connection between us is electric. The air surrounding us hums with the force of our magnetism.

"Yes, Eric…"

But I will not give in. _Yet._

"I have kept you past your bedtime. It is really late. You should rest," I say through gritted teeth.

"But I'm not tired, and I want to stay with you. Besides, you don't really want me to go, do you?"

"You are asking for trouble."

"I'm keeping _you_ company. I get the feeling you don't like to be alone. I know I don't like to be alone. It usually helps with my special telepathy, but then again, being around people helps me practice blocking their thoughts. It's all moot since I don't have to worry about that with you. Therefore, I have no need to be alone. So, keep humming so we can keep dancing!" She says in a huff.

"I think we should stop."

"Why? Your flirting got the best of you, huh?"

"I did not _flirt_ with you, woman."

"Oh, but you did, _man_. And, I thought you were calling me Sookie from now on."

"And _I_ thought _you_ were supposed to be quiet." I say it low enough for her not to hear me but some small part of me hopes she does.

"What's got your panties all in a twist?"

_She is exasperating_. "Now I am no longer in the mood. Go to bed."

"_You_ go to bed. You're not the boss of me, you know."

I pull away, sitting down on the sandy floor. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at me.

"Do you see what you do to me?"

"What do I do to you? Voice my opinion? You just want me to agree with you, no questions asked?"

_Yes._ "What if I did? I am used to being obeyed, not defied at every turn. Even Pamela would not be so stubborn."

"Obeyed? Pfft! And who's Pamela? Is she your girlfriend, or your wife? Oh crap! I didn't think to ask if you were married. Can vampires even get married? You're not though, right?" The look on her face is pleading.

"No, Sookie but we are not lovers so what does it matter?"

"It would be nice if you shared something about yourself. You know almost everything there is to know about me and I hardly know anything about you. I don't know why I even bother—"

"Pamela… Pam is my child, not my wife. I think she would like you. Anyone who can get a rise out of me…" I sigh. It is unnecessary, yet I do it anyway.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'm really _not_ trying to piss you off. I just have a tendency to be um… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Stubborn."

"No. I'm _not _stubborn. What is with people telling me that all the time?"

"If you are being told that on occasion, there must be good reason."

"Okay, maybe I am a little stubborn, but it comes in handy sometimes." Her lips curl into a small smile.

"Oh, I doubt that."

She snorts and rolls her eyes.

"So… if you aren't married do you have a girlfriend back home?

"You are a curious creature." I can feel my eyebrow inching up as I study her.

"It's part of my nature. Stop avoiding my question."

"Stop being so nosy."

"Like you mind. I bet you love having someone to talk to. I know I do."

She is right, but I will never admit to it. I do love to get her going, though.

"Is there a reason you want to know about my attachments?"

"Yes, Eric. I am _trying_ to figure you out. You flirt with me, yet you pull back. I'm wondering if you maybe have someone at home that will be upset with the special attention you pay me."

I laugh. She really is a remarkable creature. If only she knew what I want to do to her.

"This concern you have for me is unwarranted—"

"It's not concern for _you_ but for the person you would be cheating on."

"Oh, pardon my assumption. Are you attached, Sookie?" I stand to my feet.

"No. It's kind of hard for me to date, being a telepath and all. I hear everything, which can be distracting sometimes. I remember going out with this one guy and he would not stop thinking about my breasts. He looked me in the eye, but his thoughts were all focused on what he wanted to do to me and seeing me… um… shoot. Forget I even said anything." Her voice lowers to a whisper.

I move toward her like a hunter stalking its prey. My fangs have slid down and I cannot keep down the growl that has erupted from my chest. Her eyes follow my movements and she stands firm.

"Come here, Sookie." I stop two feet away from her to see if she will respond. She does.

She juts her chin out, holding her head up defiantly. Her eyes never leave mine as she closes the short distance between us. I stroke her cheek with my thumb and watch her shiver under my touch. She steps a bit closer, her body stiffening, and then relaxing into mine.

"Your hand is cold."

I smile down at her and raise her chin with my finger. I hold her gaze as I lower my face to her neck. I inhale deeply, running my nose the length of her throat.

"Intoxicating…" I whisper just below her ear, into the hollow beneath her lobe.

She shivers again, and I wrap an arm around her to offer support. She tilts her head slightly and I take the opportunity to smooth my lips across her jaw line, stopping just at her chin. Her lips part and her breath escapes her mouth in short gusts. She turns her face until our noses meet, tip to tip. My mouth hovers over hers for the briefest of moments as she sucks in a jagged breath. I trace the outline of her pouty mouth with my tongue, tasting the sweetness of her skin. Her lips quiver and I silence their movement with the feather light pressure of my lips against hers.

Flesh on flesh. Cool upon hot. Soft against hard.

Her lips are my demise. To touch them… to _taste_ them has been my desire and now that I have achieved it, what is there left for me?

Instead of pulling back, she presses her lips to mine forcefully. She parts them and the quick brush of her tongue across the expanse of my lower lip causes my flesh to tingle. I hiss and she slides her tongue into my mouth. She moans as I pull her closer still, deepening the kiss, holding her tighter to my lean body. She warms me from the inside out. Her hands move to my hair and she tugs lightly as our tongues find a comfortable rhythm with one another. I forget for a moment that she needs to breathe and am upset when she pulls away abruptly. She is breathless and her words come out so low that I strain to hear her.

"Eric you were right. I should go get some rest. Good night."

She puts her fingers up to her swollen, red lips before marching off into the night. I do not stop her, but I do not let her out of my sight either.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sookie POV**

"_Eric you were right. I should go get some rest. Good night." _

I have to get away. If he continues kissing me I will lose all inhibition and throw him down on the ground. Or at least try to.

Yes, I would have attacked him had I not stopped myself. He's already said he wants me. I find him attractive. It would probably help if I thought twice about what I was doing before jumping the gun, but who am I kidding? I wanted to kiss him and I can't deny that some part of me may have wanted more. _Why did I stop myself again?_

I guess I already did attack him considering I shoved my tongue into _his_ mouth―first.

I walk away, still touching my lips and all I can think about is what an excellent kisser he is. How many people does one have to kiss to learn his technique? He knows where, when and how much to nibble; when to suck, how to apply pressure with a single lick that causes shivers to roll down my spine… I have to make sure my lips are still there, that this isn't a dream. They're so numb from our fevered encounter. I don't know how I will ever kiss another man after Eric. He felt so cool; he was in complete control and I couldn't help but react. And if he can ignite my body with a simple kiss, what else could he do given the proper time and circumstances? I tremble with delight at the thought of him touching me, kissing every inch of my naked body.

_Not helping._

My desire is running at an all time high and I need to tamp it down. I almost make it to the shack when I sense a presence behind me. I don't hear anything but I have a pretty good idea of what it is. I stare over toward the shack. It's funny how cold, dark, and lifeless it seems. Much like I thought Eric was when I first met him. I think he was lost being here, alone for so long. Not to say that I rescued him or even saved him from his loneliness, but...

"Are you following me now?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I may not be able to hear your movements, but I can tell when you're around." I turn to face him, leaning against a tree for balance.

"Hunh."

"Is that all you have to say? No smooth come back? No sarcastic or cryptic remark?"

"No."

"Go away." I bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"I thought you wanted my company."

"I did until you kissed me."

"Ah… and now you want more than my company?" He's standing so close; his scent is encasing me like a capsule.

"I want to go home. Can you do that for me, Eric?" He drops his head to avoid my gaze. _Figures._ "Don't answer that. I know if you could, you would. I just have so many emotions running through me right now that I can't think straight. When I can't think straight I do—"

"Foolish things."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Can I ask you a question? Right." I laugh remembering the last time I asked him that. "If I hadn't stopped and walked away from you, would we have… would you…?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you followed me?"

He nods. He makes light work of the few feet that separate us and I am in his arms before I can blink.

"What? Why? Wha―?" My eyes are wide, my fear of the unknown coursing through me.

"A coconut."

"Did you hear it falling?"

"I saw it. You would not have enjoyed that hitting your head." He drops it to the ground with a low thud.

"No, I don't think I would. Thank you, Eric. I thought for a second…" 

"You thought I was going to kiss you again?" He smirks.

"Unh huh."

"Do you want me to kiss you again, Sookie?"

"Unh huh."

He smiles. The sight of him blows my mind. I didn't notice before but he has a faint glow to his skin. Almost like he's iridescent in the moonlight. How strange?

"All you have to do is ask." He cocks his right brow. 

"Nothing is ever that simple with you. Do you know that you're glowing?"

"You can see that?" His left brow joins the right as they race to his hairline.

"I can. So you do know?"

"You are most peculiar, Sookie."

I smile when he says my name. "You called me Sookie."

"You wanted me to kiss you."

"When did I say that?" I shoot him a sly smirk.

"You do not have to say it. I can tell. Listen… you hear that? Your lips call to me."

"Then I guess you should kiss me, Eric."

No more words. His cool lips press to mine and the world fades away. The threat of the falling coconut is quickly forgotten with Eric's arms wrapped around me. My heart beats faster with every pass of his tongue over mine and I want him to hold me tighter. Thunder rolls in the distance, a crack of lightning flashes overhead and I shiver in the cooling wind. Eric scoops me up into his arms and runs through the downpour in what feels like two seconds. We make it to the shack without getting drenched. Or so I thought.

"Sookie, you need to remove your wet clothes."

"I bet this was all part of your plan to get me naked. You could probably tell it was going to rain."

"If you want to catch a cold, be my guest." He folds his arms over his chest.

"Right. Can't have your dinner getting a cold. Turn around then."

He obliges and I take off my soaked shirt and shorts. I feel the air shift in the room and something soft hits my back. Eric's shirt. I pull it on and turn around to see he's still standing with his back to me.

"Vampire speed is good for many things. I shook the water out."

I laugh at the absurdity of the situation, and the fact that he may have read my mind.

"You can turn around now. You know, you really are turning into my knight in shining armor. You're a good man, Eric Northman."

"Not everyone would agree with you on that sentiment." He turns to face me, his eyes starting at my feet and working their way up my body.

"Then they don't know the real you. I can honestly say I should be many things that I'm not right now. But I'm alive, well fed, protected. You don't have to do any of those things for me―"

"Rest assured, Sookie, I look out for myself first."

"Yeah… how silly of me to think otherwise? You take care of me so I can take care of you, right?" I run my fingers down my neck to get my point across.

"You are quite the delicacy."

"I think I'm just going to lie down for a bit."

"Can we snuggle?" He looks as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Snuggle?"

I can't hold back my laugh. This scary but beautiful (and shirtless) man wants to snuggle?

"Is that funny?"

"Coming from you? Yes. How tall are you? No, forget that, how old are you that you want to snuggle?"

"There is nothing wrong with snuggling. I only offer to help keep you warm."

That pulls me up short.

"Okay, Eric. I would love to snuggle with you."

"I am no longer in the mood."

_Is that a pout?_

"I don't believe you. Get over here you big baby and snuggle with me. Please?"

He moves toward me at a snail's pace. _Hunter stalking its prey. _His eyes never leave mine and a chill runs through me. I clutch his shirt a little closer to me and catch his delectable scent. The muscles in his chest ripple with every sway of his shoulders and arms. The sprinkling of blond curls in the center of his chest makes me wonder what they would feel like against my cheek as I lay across his torso. Each step he takes brings him closer to me and I imagine just for a moment, what it would be like to call him mine.


	13. Chapter 13

The warmth of her skin is what brings me to my knees. Literally. I want to feel it against my cold hard skin. I fall to my knees just in front of her as she is splayed on the bed of leaves waiting for me. I get into position behind her, not lying to close to her until she gives me a sign that she is comfortable. She slides back against me, resting her head in the groove of my neck, her back pressed tightly against my torso. I snake my arm around her waist, pulling her closer still. The scent of her arousal fills my nostrils and I cannot keep my fangs in place. They drop with an audible click and Sookie flinches.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie."

"You're not going to bite me are you?"

"Do you want me to bite you, Sookie?"

"I was just wondering because I could swear I heard your fangs pop out of your mouth. Is that what that sound was?"

I laugh and nuzzle into her neck.

"Right. So, maybe this wasn't the best idea." She moves to sit up. I tighten my grip.

"I am quite comfortable. Are you not comfortable?"

"I am, maybe a little too much." Her voice goes up a pitch. She's nervous.

"Sookie… you need to relax. Stop fighting what you feel and give in. Yield to me."

"What? I'm not fighting anything."

So she wants to play coy…

"I can tell you want me."

"How?"

"That will be my secret."

"That's not fair you know. You saw that coconut falling before I heard it. Are all of your senses like that?"

"Vampires do have keener senses than humans."

"I guess… you'll let me know when I need a bath?"

I laugh at her comment; her humor is never off, though her timing could use some improvement. Or perhaps she is using it to throw the mood. The look on her face makes it difficult to tell if it was intentional or happenstance.

"No. Should your odor offend I will promptly throw you into your bathing pond. I think that would get the point across."

"Please don't do that to me." She laughs. I delight in hearing the sound, which for some odd reason brings me pleasure.

She turns to face me, placing her palm on my bare chest just over my heart.

"It's so strange that I can't feel your heart beating. And your skin is so cold. Your chest doesn't move at all. You don't breathe. How do you get used to it? Don't you miss being human?"

That is a loaded question. I pause before answering.

"I missed things about my human life earlier on, but that feeling slowly fades with time. You no longer miss what you once were because you are so consumed by what you currently are. The power that runs through my body, the sense of invincibility is so encompassing that everything else washes away. I imagine it is how you feel when you realize you know what others do not wish for you to know. It gives you a sense of superiority."

"I do _not_ feel superior at all. I feel cursed, scorned and just different. I've never wanted this and I wish I could do away with it." She looks down, hiding her face. I lift her chin so that her eyes meet mine.

"I do not believe that. You would be lost without your gift. The roads you have taken to get to where you are today; how different would they be had you not used your mind to give you an edge up?"

"Are you saying I'd be… what are you saying?"

"Here, on this island, you are like everyone else. Your telepathy is useless with me but if you could use it, would you?"

"Yeah, I guess I would. Just to make sure it was safe here and no one was out to hurt me."

"So how is that a curse? How is that not a gift to be cherished and used? How does that not make you feel superior? You have something others do not and it makes you stand out among humans. You should be proud of your gift, Sookie. Do not take it for granted."

"I'm lost. You can be so out there sometimes, Eric. We were talking about you and end up talking about _me_. How do you do that?"

"It is an… _acquired_ skill." I laugh.

She looks up at me with desire in her eyes. It is a look I have not seen for a long time.

"You are a beautiful man, Eric Northman."

"And you, Sookie Stackhouse, are a beautiful woman."

Her fingers brush against my lips as she seeks out my fangs. What is her obsession with them? Although, I do not mind her exploring my body; no, I do not mind it at all. I only hope she will afford me the same courtesy. I separate my lips to give her better access. She traces the outline of my mouth, slowly dragging her finger across my cool flesh.

_She is teasing me. _

She stops just at the corner of my upper lip and places her finger on the tip of my left fang. I shudder in response. A low rumble builds in my chest as she leans her face closer to mine. Her tongue darts out of her mouth and replaces her finger. She starts at the tip and licks up the length of my fang. The low rumble erupts into a growl and I pull Sookie's face to mine, pressing my lips to hers. Slowly, gently, sensuously, our tongues touch, exploring each other's mouths.

Her free hand grips my shoulder as I deepen the kiss. I roll her onto her back and hover over her warm body. Her hands slide down my back to rest on my waist. She pulls me toward her and I place my thigh between hers to push them apart. I lower myself in between her thighs, moving my hips back and forth to make room so that I can rest comfortably with her. My sides held tightly in her small hands, I come to rest on her barely covered body. The warmth of her blood radiates through her silky smooth skin and causes my fangs to throb. I can taste the sweetness of her on my tongue as we kiss.

She moans into my mouth and I grind my pelvis down into her, relishing the warmth radiating from between her thighs. The sensation is almost paralyzing. She feels so good to me. She is the opposite of me in every way. Her warmth counters my coolness, her softness my hardness, her petite size to my large frame. But we fit together like we were made for each other. I would love to test that theory as I bury myself deep inside of her.

Her hands work their way up my back and into my hair as she pulls back for a breath. Her touch sends a shock through me and I jerk uncontrollably. She moans as I shift my hips.

"Eric…" she says breathlessly.

"It will be dawn soon, Sookie."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I wake the next afternoon (I guess) alone, lying on the floor of the shack, still wearing Eric's shirt. I lift the collar to my nose and inhale deeply. I shiver thinking back on the previous night. I wanted him to stay, wanted us to go further but he had to go. I guess he could sense the approaching dawn as he said goodnight and took off without another word. I keep reminding myself that I know next to nothing about him—or any other vampires—and it isn't for lack of trying. He has this way about him that makes me forget what I'm asking him, then we're off on a tangent and before I realize it, we've changed subjects. He's mastered the art of avoidance, I'll give him that.

I hop up to answer my call to nature and in my haste trip over a coconut, skinning my knee. I fuss over it for awhile before giving up on the bleeding cut. Following the trail of blood down my leg, I notice how hairy they've gotten in the short time I've been here. Funny thing is, it doesn't seem to bother Eric. In fact, he hasn't noticed anything about my change in appearance since we've been here. I file that thought away for later.

I happen upon a mint bush during my fall which makes me think it isn't so bad being a little clumsy. Eric has never complained about my breath, but now I have something to take care of it for my own comfort—to make me feel more normal. This being in the wild and roughing it is more difficult than I could have imagined. I pick a few leaves off the plant, making sure to remember where it is for tomorrow, and go in search of my bush. The sun isn't too high in the sky so I assume it must be after twelve, but I'm not really sure how late in the day it is. I look around for a few bananas and other fruit to eat while I figure out what to do in the time I wait for Eric to rise.

I walk the beach—kicking up sand and collecting sea shells—as I think about my life now and how I got here. I think about Amelia on that yacht with Bill and Tray. I can only hope they are alright, but I wish Amelia was here with me. She would be someone to talk to during the day. I'm lonely without Eric and I know he can't be here all the time. He's cursed to walk the night and never see the day. How sad that thought makes me. But more than anything, my thoughts lead to how much I miss Gran. I know she has to be sick with worry and there's nothing I can do to ease her fears. I wish there was a way I could at least let her know I'm safe. I have to stop thinking about home because it's not productive. It just makes me upset. And hungry. Man, do I miss Gran's breakfast. Just thinking about her biscuits makes my stomach rumble. The bananas just aren't doing the job today.

I decide there's not much to do but wait for Eric, so I plop down in the sand to work on my tan a bit. I take off the shirt and lay it out underneath me, reclining in a nice sunny spot. At least I've found one benefit of being stranded on a deserted island—no tan lines! The heat from the sun drains me and I find myself drifting off to sleep.

_**Rain pelting against windows. **_

_**Muffled voices moving hurriedly to and fro. **_

_**I just want to sleep and the noise isn't helping me. I'm not sure if I **__**hear**__** the voices or if I am reading thoughts. Sam's voice is the loudest as he shouts orders and curses at the crew. **_

_**There is a banging which I can't place. It sounds like someone is knocking on the door to my stateroom, but I'm so comfortable I don't care to find out. The rocking is relaxing; I couldn't wake up if I wanted to. **_

_**A scream breaks through the commotion above me and I start to rouse from my slumber. Breaking out of my sleep is proving difficult. I feel as if I'm swimming in wet concrete. Trying to break the surface into consciousness is almost impossible. I can't wake myself up. Another crash and bang, then absolute silence. I start dreaming of being in the bathroom and soaking in the old claw foot bathtub in Gran's suite. It is so real I can feel the water on my skin as it surrounds me in the tub. Only it's gone cold.**_

_**Freezing cold hits me and I snap out of my dreamlike state. **_

_**My eyes flutter open to see darkness and black water. I drift for awhile until I find I'm lying on a bed of sand. Sand? I wonder briefly what happened to my bathtub and why I'm on a beach. I feel a sharp pain in my knee and I look down to discover…**_

I wake with a start to find I'm lying on the beach where I sat down to wait for Eric. I get a chill just thinking about the dream I just had. It's the same dream from last night. I have no idea how I even slept long enough _to_ dream. I was so turned on from kissing Eric that I could have set the bed of leaves on fire. I'm surprised I didn't spontaneously combust from the heat that surged through my body. What am I going to do tonight? He'll want to feed. I may want him to kiss me again. I guess there's really no dilemma, is there?

All my worrying is for naught. Once I wake up from my nap, covering my new glowing tan with Eric's shirt, I wander to the shack and find two fish cooking, but no Eric. I wait for him until I eventually fall asleep for the night. I have no idea where to look for him because he never told me where he sleeps. I know I shouldn't worry about him since he's a vampire but I can't help wondering if he's upset with me about something.

The next day, Eric doesn't show up. It isn't until a week later that I see him again but by then, I already know why he's disappeared. I feel so embarrassed and wish I could just crawl under a rock and hide.

_Two months later…_

Eric and I have fallen into a simple routine over these last few weeks. I wake, bathe, wander the beach until sundown and Eric meets me in the shack to feed. After preparing my dinner we speak for a bit then he leaves. Our conversation consists of nothing but small talk about my day, his night, and the weather. _Total snooze-fest_. What happened to the days where we got to know one another? The camaraderie that was building between us seems dashed. Things have been a bit strange between us but there's nothing to be done at this point. I dreaded the day it would happen and after that first week he avoided me, I realized I _had_ to spend a few days in isolation.

Eric told me in the gentlest way he could that he enjoyed the scent of my blood unlike anything else. I wasn't sure what to do with that information, so I sat on it. I didn't want to have to avoid him, but there wasn't much choice in the matter. It was the only time I wished I wasn't a girl. Boys don't bleed. That made for an interesting conversation. Long story short, the scent of my blood was driving him crazy and with no one else here to keep his mind off of it—and me—he kept his distance. I hated that we had to be apart for any amount of time, but he assured me it was for the best. Apparently bloodlust is manageable—with an _extreme_ amount of willpower and distraction—but he didn't want to tempt fate. And I didn't want to end up dead. He said something about sharks and blood which I can't remember now, but I got the point.

()()()()

"You've been acting strangely toward me lately. Have I done something? I thought we were making headway and becoming friends."

"I seem to have become quite attached to you. I do not know when or how it happened, but it has and I find that I am deeply perplexed. I have _feelings_ for you." He said the word 'feelings' as if it were a nasty cough medicine he had to swallow. His nose even scrunched up when he said it.

"So, you're acting like a weirdo because you have feelings for me? Wouldn't you think it smart to talk to me about it? I know you're not human, but the way we _humans_ deal with things is through communication. Maybe I have feelings for you, too," I say, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Why would you feel anything for me but pity?"

"I don't pity you, Eric. Yes, I did feel sorry for you when you found me, but I was feeling sorry for myself, too. We're both in the same situation here and we should try to make the best of it. I like talking to you. I like you—probably more than I should—and I enjoy your company. I've missed you." I whisper the last part but I'm sure he hears me.

"And I you…" He finally looks at me.

"So, why don't we do something about it? Stay with me tonight? I'd like to know what you've been up to in my absence."

Eric steps closer to me.

"Sookie, I…"

I put my fingers to his lips to silence him. He looks so much better now. His glow is brighter, his cheeks are a vivid shade of pink, and he seems to have filled out a little more. His chest isn't as thin and his arms look like they could pull a tree right out of the ground. His tongue darts out of his mouth to lick my fingers. I shiver and he smiles, revealing his fangs. They descend slowly, almost as if he's teasing me with them. I've never reacted to seeing them before, but now, they make me shiver just knowing what he does with them. I've never liked being bitten but Eric seems to have changed my mind. He tries to be gentle and I have to admit to enjoying a little pleasure even though there's pain.

He takes a step closer to me, clearly not in the mood to talk anymore, as I'm in his arms being kissed like we'll never see each other again. I'm not complaining one bit. I've never felt my knees go weak, my insides clench and my heart beat so hard it feels like it'll pop out of my chest—all from a single kiss.

He lays me down on the bed of leaves and slowly undoes each button of my (his) shirt. The coolness of his touch sends a chill down my spine and I quiver a little as he spreads the shirt apart until it falls off my shoulders. His fingers move up and down my torso with tortuous accuracy. He comes close to, but never touches, my nipples. His fingertips go just under the curve of my breast, down my sides and back up my stomach to my clavicle. He repeats the motion over and over again until I'm moaning and writhing beneath him. He smirks before leaning down to kiss me.

His tongue parts his lips and smoothes over my bottom one. He traces the outline of my mouth before sucking on my bottom lip. He nibbles at it a bit before kissing me into oblivion. His kisses move from my lips to my neck, skimming my skin all the way down to my hips. I feel his tongue caress the outline of my panties before he moves so fast he's down at my feet. He picks one leg up and drapes it over his shoulder, kissing a path from my foot to my thigh. He takes his time kissing, licking and sucking the tender flesh of my inner thigh. My hips buck and he smiles up at me and winks. He moves to the other leg and repeats the same motions, beginning at my foot and working up to my inner thigh. I raise my hips so that he can remove my panties and he quirks an eyebrow at me.

My words escape me in a breathy moan. "Eric. Don't tease me…"

He smiles and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of my panties, pulling them down as his hands smooth over my thighs. He stops mid-thigh and sits up. He stares down at me with hooded eyes and another chill rushes through me. He bends to kiss my lips again then continues removing my panties. Once they are off, he spreads my legs wide so he can fit between them. His fingers tickle my stomach as he touches me. He's tender, gentle and careful. His fingers brush the golden curls just above where I want him to explore. Warmth builds in my abdomen and works its way down to my toes. My hips buck up again and he places a hand on my left hip applying a little pressure to hold me in place. His cool fingers splay across my heated skin as he studies my body.

His fingers slide into my folds, separating them so he can get to the pearl hidden beneath. I stop breathing when I feel his tongue lick up one side of my entrance and down the other. Another long cool lick up to my nub and I can't keep still. I've moved barely an inch as Eric still has a firm hold on my hip. He lifts my legs and places them over his shoulders to better contain my movements. His tongue stops on my nub and he holds perfectly still. A sound that can't have been from me fills the room and he growls in response. Maybe it was me but I've never uttered anything so guttural or animalistic sounding like that in my life. The warmth in my abdomen flares into a raging fire as he holds perfectly still applying just enough pressure to my sensitive flesh to drive me crazy. Then his tongue moves. Slow undulating waves flicking over my nub which push me closer to the edge.

My hands grip at the walls, his hair, the leaves under me, and anything else I can reach. I'm pretty sure the shack has a new opening in the wall behind me. Sometimes I don't know my own strength and whatever Eric did to me called up enough strength that I punched a hole in the wall. I would laugh at the thought if not for the tightness signaling my fast approaching orgasm. Eric pulls his mouth away and pushes one finger into me. He moves it in and out a few times before inserting another. At this point, my legs have fallen from his shoulders and are lying lifeless on either side of him.

He kisses my lips, kisses my nub and trails his nose over my hip and down my inner thigh. He stops not far from the junction at my hip and hovers. His eyes catch mine and we hold each other's gaze. He smiles—or at least I think it's a smile—but upon closer inspection, I realize it's unlike any smile I've ever seen before. His lips have pulled back to reveal his fangs and his eyes flare with a fire behind them that ignites something in me. He touches them to my thigh and my body jerks. His tongue does the same thing and I jerk again. He draws a circle with his tongue, then sucks at the spot, tenderly. I'm not sure what he's doing but it feels good. So good in fact, I feel like I may pass out from too much pleasure. My hips buck again as his fingers move faster. _In. Out. In. Out._

He curls his fingers and touches a spot inside me that causes me to scream loud enough a passing plane would hear. I flail about until my limbs have lost all function and once he bites down on my thigh, I explode. My orgasm rips through me and I swear I black out for a moment. With each pull of my blood he continues pumping his fingers. There's no way I can handle all of the sensations hitting my body at once.

_Suck…_

_In… _

_Suck… _

_Out…_

His sucking at my leg and the tremors resulting from my orgasm, are too much. I squeeze my eyes shut as another explosion rips through me. Eric removes his fingers and draws his tongue across the wounds to seal them. He turns his head a few inches to sop at the wetness between my thighs before he stands to his feet. He licks his lips and this time smiles so big his eyes crinkle at the corners.

There's energy in the air and it crackles like thunder. The glow around Eric is luminous and lights up the entire space. I'm not sure what's about to happen next, but I do know he's already devoured me in every way possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Holding her eyes I continue to build her up until she is ready to fall over the precipice. I curl my fingers as I stroke her, teasing her innermost recesses with a gentle caress as I withdraw from her warmth. She moans and squeezes down on my digits as she reaches her peak. I love the feeling of her body surrendering to my touch; her warmth, her sweet nectar calling to me. Her lips part as a low moan carries on her soft breaths escaping in hushed pants. The rhythmic movements of her breasts mesmerize me as they raise and lower with each expulsion of air.

The sound of her pulse quickening, the rushing of blood through her veins, the scent of her arousal all drives me to frenzy. I keep her orgasm at bay as I get her to the point where I know she will lose control. She tastes divine and knowing I am the first man to have her in every way, makes me harder than I already am. I watch her eyes flood with lust as I continue pumping my fingers in and out of her. She is just about ready to come and I tease the pulse point on her thigh once more as I prepare to bite. She wants this as much as I do. Her eyes are begging for it. Who am I to deny this delicate creature what she desires?

I lift my head minutely to slam it back down as my teeth penetrate her flesh like a warm knife through butter.

Delicious.

Her essence explodes into my mouth, and I hungrily suck at it. I cannot get enough of her. The sweetness of her blood and her release almost do me in. I pull away from her thigh, having taken more than my fill. I seal the wounds on her leg and have to taste the sweetness of the elixir that waits between her parted thighs. I stand to remove my pants and she gasps. My eyes roam the surface of her body, memorizing every curve, dip, and mark on her tanned skin. I lick my lips and watch her tremble with what smells like fear and excitement.

"I'm not a virgin," she says, breaking my focus.

"What?"

"I'm not a virgin," she repeats, slower this time.

"But I thought you said—"

She turns her face away from me. A lone tear slides down her cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb.

"We do not have to do this tonight. I am content to just hold you."

"No. I want to. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't a virgin. I know you thought I was." She turns to look at me, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"It is of little consequence. The fact that you give yourself to me willingly is more than I could ask for. My sweet, Sookie…" 

I kneel beside her, placing my hands on either side of her face. The crystal blue of her eyes draws me into them, and I am lost. I can tell by her expression and hesitance, she has been taken to a not so happy place. I want to ask her about her it. I want to fix whatever it is. I do not push her. I will wait until she decides to tell me what ails her. She takes a deep breath, licks her lips and swallows. I take this as my signal and lean forward, hovering above her, close enough for her to consummate the short distance between us. I kiss her soft pouty lips to get her mind away from whatever she seems to be contemplating. She groans when my tongue enters her mouth, tasting, seeking her warmth. 

"Tell me how to touch you. I want to please you in any way you desire. Where? Tell me where it feels best," I beg of her. 

She groans in response and moves my hands over her breasts. They fill my hands and she arches her back to push them further into my grasp and I knead them gently. I roll her taut nipples between my thumb and forefinger, watching as they tighten under my actions. 

"Where else should I touch you?" I whisper. 

She shakes her head back and forth, not able to utter a word. I slide my hands down to her sides, slowly making my way back to the warmth radiating between her thighs. She moans again, shifting her hips so that I have a better angle.

"Here?"

She moans.

"There?"

She nods. I nibble along her jaw, working my way up to her ear. Her moans are driving me crazy and I groan in response to her writhing under me. I pick her up and carry her swiftly the area surrounded by the lush grasses of the island. It is cooler there. I want her to be as comfortable as possible. I continue my assault on her lips, peppering kisses all over her face, down her jaw, lingering at her neck. 

Her pulse races as my tongue traces circles around her clavicle, dipping between the valley of her breasts. Her breath catches when my hand brushes across her exposed breast. Her nipple peaks and I latch onto it, nibbling gently. A moan passes through her lips, almost so soft that it can be carried away on the breeze. Her back arches pushing her breasts closer to my face. I take advantage of the angle and slip my hand behind her back, holding her to me. 

She squirms as my tongue flicks her nipples with unwavering attention. I want to make sure she is ready. I want to be sure she is quivering with need for me. Her moans of "more" and my name excite me. I position myself between her parted thighs, shifting up to my knees for optimal positioning. Our gaze locks as she watches me, waiting to feel me delve into her depths. Her mouth falls open as my head parts her, slowly being enveloped in her warmth. My thumb brushes across her bottom lip and she nips at it, causing me to growl. I push forward and she raises her hips, deepening my thrust. I pause for a moment**;** memorizing, savoring, relishing. 

She grasps my shoulders, holding on for dear life,but I will never allow her to fall. My left arm slides further up her back, holding her to me. I slide into her with an ease of familiarity; as if our bodies know each other so well that they welcome the other with open arms. I begin to move slowly, building a steady rhythm that she picks up. I move my hands to her hips as my thrustsincrease. Her hold on my shoulders tightens as she gives in to me. I pull her closer, each stroke deepening with the circular movement of my hips. The cool blades of grass beneath and around us shift in the breeze which picks up as the night creeps on. The blonde strands of her hair surrounding her head and shoulders call the moon's beams to her giving her an ethereal glow. 

She finally releases my shoulders, moving her hands down my back, gripping my ass. She pulls me into her until I am so deep I can go no further. The clenching of her muscles signals her release; I slow my pace, flipping her over onto her stomach. I pull her hips up so that her ass is flush against my thighs and I ride her to the precipice of ecstasy. Never have I felt so connected to another, let alone a human. She screams my name to the point of exhaustion. I continue steadily building to my own end. Her name leaves my lips with a groan and we fall to the ground, curling into one another. She's covered in a sheen of sweat, and me surrounded by her scent.

She will be the end of me. I welcome it gladly.


	16. Chapter 16

As we lay quiet and sated under the stars, I can't help but feel content. I still miss home, but I know in my heart I would also miss this. The peace I get from Eric's silence; the free time I have to do whatever I want (which would go better if I actually had something to do); and the overall feel of freedom. I don't have to worry about paying bills, getting to work on time, dealing with people who think I'm crazy. I haven't had to clean in months. And no, I do not miss mopping or vacuuming or doing dishes. But I do miss Gran. And Jason. I only hope they know that I'm still alive, that maybe they can feel me in some way. They are all the family I have left and I couldn't bear the thought of them suffering because they think I'm dead.

Eric runs his fingers up and down my forearm as he spoons behind me. He takes my mind away from my soon to be depressing thoughts and puts me clearly in the here and now. I don't know if I'd ever have met him at home. I don't think I've ever run into a vamp in all of my twenty-five years. Now that I've met him, I know my life would never be the same without him. Which is why—and I know this might sound crazy—I wish we could just stay here, forever.

"What are you thinking about?" The coolness of his breath against the back of my neck sends a tingle down my spine and I shiver in response.

"Staying here. With you. I think… I kind of don't want to go home."

"Do you mean that?" He sits up, leaning on his forearm for support. His blond hair falls over his shoulder tickling my neck. I giggle and he places a kiss on the spot his hair has just touched.

I lie on my back, staring up at the stars as I answer him. "I do. I know it's selfish of me to say that because there are people who would miss me—my family and friends—but I just…"

Before I can finish my statement, Eric's lips touch mine, softly, reverently. He kisses me thoroughly, leaving me breathless and wanting more. Yes, I would definitely miss this.

"I think I understand."

"Would that be so bad? To want to say here, I mean?" I turn onto my side, facing him, relishing the cool feel of the dewy grass beneath us.

His hand falls down to my hip, resting there likes it's his own personal perch.

"No." He wiggles his eyebrows and I run my fingers over them, tracing the natural arch of his almost invisible bit of hair.

"You surprise me. I never thought… well, I don't know any other vampires so I'm not sure what I think. If we leave here—"

"_When_, we leave here."

"Right. _When_ we leave here, will I still see you? What I mean is, will you want to see me?"

He smiles, baring a bit of fang. I take that as a yes.

"Good. Me too." I sigh and yawn, curling into Eric's side. He wraps his arms tighter around me, pulling me closer to his chest. It's odd to not feel a heartbeat still, but I'm getting used to it. It is what makes him, him. His unique quirk, not unlike my own.

I wake up, back in my shack, the dust falling from the ratty ceiling above me. The sunlight comes through the cracks in the wooden walls like little beams seeking out the darkness. I stretch my aching body, recognizing the soreness that could only be caused by Eric's massive size. Yes, I was definitely intimidated by him, but I should have known with a man of his height, he wouldn't be average in any capacity. The way he made love to me was mind-blowing, out of this world, absolutely fantastic. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I've never been so in tuned with another person in my life. It was as if we were lovers before. We came together beautifully and both regretted the loss of the other's touch once we separated.

I'm wearing his shirt, buttoned up to my breasts, and nothing else. I guess he likes me this way. I look over to the side of my bed and notice a neat little pile of fruit. He left me breakfast. I laugh thinking the most ridiculous thing—he could have left a note.

I'm famished and dive into my waiting feast, devouring the exotic fruit choices he's found for me. I can't even describe what some of it is, but I'm thankful that there are no bananas. Once I finishing breakfast, I walk the beach, dipping my feet into the water as I stroll along the shore. I think about what Eric said last night. That we _have_ to leave. I'm sure he has things he must tend to back at home. He's not married, no girlfriend, so what could he have that's so important…? Oh, right. He's a big deal back in the real world. The Vampire Godfather, I think I called him. The thought makes me realize I still know hardly anything about him. I think tonight—no, I know tonight I'll get some answers. I need to for my own sanity.

And, because I think I might be falling for him.


	17. Chapter 17

As I prepare to leave Sookie for the day, I look back over her sleeping form. She is so beautiful in many ways. The most obvious being her outward appearance, but its more than that. There is something about her and I cannot put my finger on it. For just one moment I wish Pam were here. I need someone to bounce ideas off of. Being stuck here has made me somewhat complacent and I find my mind has drifted away from what is most important. Confusion is not a dear friend of mine, but it tends to visit more often than not. I attribute this to being here. Something about this island does not sit well with me and I have to figure out what it is before I find myself in a compromising situation.

"Ha!" I laugh and Sookie shifts in her sleep.

Immediately, my eyes dart back to her. A smile crosses my face as I watch the rise and fall of her chest, assured that she is safe and sound. In an effort to do something special for her—and test my strength—I fly across the island in search of food. I lift off, heading straight up as far as I can go. I feel a pull at my core and lower myself to just about the trees, where the pull is somewhat relieved. How strange? I guess I am not up to full strength just yet. I take my time weaving through the tree tops as I scour the bit of land. Looking out into the horizon, I can see nothing but water. That is unnerving. I decide then that I will try every night from here on out to go out as far as I can before feeling overexerted—something I never thought I would say.

I spot what I am looking for and gather a wide assortment of fruit for Sookie. I pick through the bushes, using my nose as a guide to find the sweetest selections. I think she will be pleased.

I return to the shack and pile my spoils close to where she lays. She should be able to find it and I wish that I could be here to see the look on her face when she realizes what I have done. I shake my head thinking I sound like a lovesick fool. Oddly, I find I do care for her. I think about her more than I care to. I am sure she would haunt my dreams if I had them. It is not a bad thing that I feel this way, here. But back in Shreveport…

I go to rest with Sookie's name on my lips and her smile in my thoughts.

I rise and immediately go to the shack looking for my Sookie. Her scent is still fresh in the space yet she is nowhere to be found. I stand still, listening, but cannot sense her nearby. I know she frequents the beach, so I walk along the shore looking for her. I still cannot find her. I double back, but this time walk through the brush and trees in the center of the island. About two miles from the shack, I spot a pile of what looks like clothing not far from Sookie's bathing pond. The closer I get to it, the more certain I am that that is no mere pile of clothing.

It is in fact Sookie.

I race to her and have her in my arms in no time. Her breathing is labored and her heart beat slows with each passing moment. I shake her, trying to rouse her but she murmurs incoherently.

"Sookie! Sookie! I need you to wake up. What has happened to you?"

I pull the collar of her shirt down but see no markings around her neck. Of course, I would know if another vampire was here, but I needed to be sure. My hands search her arms, legs, and torso for injuries, yet I find none. Something is wrong that I cannot see. I do the only thing I can think of and bite into my wrist, holding it near her mouth.

"Sookie! I need you to drink. Sookie!"

She shifts in my arms, turning her face toward me. Her lips part to say something.

"No… blood…" she whispers.

_You stubborn girl_, I think. "You only need a small amount. Sookie?"

Her head lolls from side to side. _No_. How can she refuse me?

"Sookie. You need—"

"Please…" she utters on a faint breath. Her eyes plead with me but I do not understand what she wants.

"You need to drink from me. Sookie!"

I shake her frantically as her eyes close and she appears to go lethargic in my arms. After a moment, her mouth opens and she looks up at me. I take that as a yes and bite into my wrist again, reopening the now closed wound. Her tongue darts out of her mouth as she catches the first few drops of my blood that coats her lips. I put my wrist closer to her mouth and she latches on, sucking almost imperceptibly. I am not sure if she has swallowed any, but she starts to cough. I hold her up so that she can get air and she sucks in a ragged breath.

"Are you alright? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I… I think I had an allergic reaction to something I ate. I'm not really sure." Her voice is hoarse, but she sounds better with each word she utters.

"If I had known—"

"Please. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known. Thank you for helping me, Eric. I feel much better now. I think my throat was closing off on me. If you hadn't found me when you did… let's just say I'm glad you found me when you did."

"I might have been too late."

"You weren't. I'm fine. No worries. But, I think I better stick with bananas for now. At least I know they won't kill me."

She laughs and runs her hand across my chest. It is a comfort I have never known. Just the simple touch sparks something in me. The warmth from her hand burns even after she has removed it. I pull her face to mine, kissing her like it will be the last time I taste her lips. I pull away and her eyes are closed. She opens them slowly, her lips falling open, her breathes escaping in gentle pants.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I think I am. I feel incredible by the way. Is that because of your blood? And I'm not stubborn. You've never told me what drinking your blood would do to me."

"You were suffocating and refusing my help. I would say that makes you damned stubborn."

She rolls her eyes. _Stubborn._

And then it hits me. How did she know I thought she was stubborn?


	18. Chapter 18

"I didn't take you for the savior type. But I would like to make it clear that I won't be making a habit of drinking from you. No matter how great I feel afterward." I stretch my arms above my head, feeling my muscles flex and relax; my limbs alight with renewed strength.

I feel amazing. It's like a surge of energy is coursing through me and wants to shoot through my fingertips and toes. I've never experienced anything like this before. It makes me wonder just what it is about vampire blood that makes a person feel almost invincible. I'm feeling out of this world from just a few sips. What if I'd had more?

"Sookie… I need to know—"

"Oh, right. Food? Yeah, bananas are cool. I'm not sure what I ate that I'm apparently allergic to, but I'm okay to eat bananas. Maybe some fish, too. I'd appreciate it if you taught me how to catch them. I hate that I'm so dependent on you when I know I shouldn't be. Gran would give me a tongue lashing if she knew how I was taking advantage of you. But I do appreciate it. You know that, right?"

"You are rambling."

"I feel like I've just had a super-sized cup of coffee with a few extra shots of espresso or something. I seriously have never felt so energized in my life. Is it always like that? Drinking from you, I mean?"

"No one has drunk from me since I turned Pam."

_Now that's interesting._

"Oh. Well, thank you. I am truly honored that you would share yourself with me in that way." What? I have manners. Nothing wrong with a proper thank you.

"Really, Sookie it is not necessary. You have done the same for me." He waggles his brows and I giggle. "Let us call it even."

"Okay. So what about my fishing lessons?"

"I think they can wait."

"I'm really hungry, though. My stomach is gearing up to attack me if I don't get some food in it soon. It's weird because I just ate. I mean, not just ate but after having that fruit earlier… I'm not even sure when I started going into shock but my throat was itchy and I started coughing then I couldn't breathe and hit the ground as I tried to go get water, which is why you found me right here where we're sitting. Is it hot in here or is just me? You know I could really go for—"

"Sookie! Shut up."

"Oh, sorry. It's, sorry," I whisper.

I can't help apologizing—or talking it seems. I realize I'm still in his arms, pulled closely to his chest, head on his shoulder. His fingers stroke through my hair and the motion soothes me. Each pass-through feels like an electrical charge jumping off my scalp which then shoots down through my belly. His proximity has a strange effect on my nerves. I'm jittery yet relaxed. I'm excited yet mellow. How does one experience such opposite emotions at the same time? Wow, I really must be bugging out.

"You truly astound me," he says in a morose tone.

"Is that a good thing? It doesn't sound so good when you say it like that."

He pulls back to look me in the eye. "That depends."

I can tell he's gearing up for something heavy I can't handle right now. "Um, I'm gonna go pee. I'll be right back."

I finally move to stand up, but he seems reluctant to let me go. He pegs me with a look that I haven't seen before and I wonder what the issue is. Maybe I hurt his feelings?

I stand up slowly, my legs feeling a bit on the shaky side, but manage to get myself stabilized before face planting, with Eric's help. He keeps a firm grip on my arm while I stand, then he's on his feet in a mere second. _Showoff_. I look up at him and he still has that odd look on his face. He doesn't say anything and I pull away from his hold because all of a sudden I'm feeling a bit, frisky. I shake my head, getting back to what I'm supposed to be doing. I don't need help peeing and even if I did, I wouldn't ask for it. Not from Eric, at least.

Considering it's my first vampire infusion I feel good (powerful, the feeling that I can fly, or maybe climb a tree in two-point-two seconds). I mean, I'm not totally disgusted with myself for drinking blood like I thought I would be. Although, when I think about the intimacy of it, the gesture he's made… I sigh, shaking myself to clear my head. On the way to my bush, I try not to think at all. Its obvious Eric has something on his mind and I'm not sure if I want to know what it is. I get back to the pond after I'm done my business and find my fellow island mate is missing.

I wander to the shack, thinking that's where he's disappeared to, but the place I now call home is empty. I walk out to the beach and that's where I find him. He's knee deep in the water, face up to the sky, hair blowing in the wind. He's absolutely breathtaking. Seeing him in all his splendor—under the light of the moon and stars—I'm overcome with giddiness. _And something else_. He looks back at me when I step out of the cover of the trees and I stop almost instantly. His gaze cements me to the spot I'm in and my breath catches in my throat.

My thoughts all center on dragging him back to the shack and having my way with him. I am hungry—starving actually—but at the moment, I could give a flying fig about food. He would be enough to satisfy any appetite. I swear, while he's looking at me, his eyes flash with something (I can't really tell 'cause he's too far away) and he licks his lips. The next thing I know, I'm flat on my back in the sand, having been plowed down by an equally "hungry" vampire.

We land in the sand with a gentle thud and his lips fly over me, touching every inch of exposed flesh. Considering what I'm wearing, that's a lot. His tongue is so cool against my skin I get goose bumps.

"Sookie…" he groans into my neck.

I nod giving him the permission he seeks and he continues kissing his way down my neck and further below, peeling back my shirt in the process. My hands dig into the sand as his tongue moves over my body. The fact that he doesn't need to breathe is not lost on me either. It doesn't take much to set me off and before I know it, I'm exploding on his lips as they flutter over my bundle of nerves. My hips buck wildly and he slides an arm up my stomach to rest between my breasts, effectively holding me in place. The cool pads of his fingertips tickle my collarbone while his tongue continues its sinuous glide along my aching flesh.

I don't know how long he stays between my thighs but I know when I go to stand up, I can't move. He'd had my legs so many ways—thrown over his shoulders, up in the air, and at one point spread so far apart I didn't know I was that flexible—that I couldn't stand up if I wanted to. He grunts in disapproval that I would dare halt our salacious romp and pulls me on top of him. My hands skim his legs and it's then I notice he's completely naked. I gasp as he shifts under me, nudging me with his hardness. He raises me slightly and enters me with precision. A groan erupts from him and he clutches my thighs as our pelvis' meet. My head falls back with his thrusts and a fire ignites in me. My hips move along with his and we ride out our highs together as the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the beach lulls us into contentment.

After a short reprieve, he carries me back to the shack and I fall asleep almost instantly. When I awake, he's lying next to me, an arm thrown over my waist, a leg between mine. He tilts my chin so that we are looking into each other's eyes and he smiles.

"How did you…? Could you tell…? Shit."

He draws my face closer to his and kisses me gently. His kiss is like a whisper against my lips and I sigh, moving closer to him.

"You need to eat. I may have overexerted you with my efforts," he laughs.

"I would say you did. I don't think I've ever had so many orgasms in my life."

"I had a feeling."

"Just a feeling, huh? I know I'm missing something, but right now, I could care less. I just want to know that we can do that non-communicating thing all the time or just when I'm, um…"

"How about a banana?"

I laugh and take the banana (when did he get that?) from his hand. He watches me peel back the skin and takes it from me before I can bite into it. He breaks a small piece off and touches it to my lips. I open my mouth, obligingly, and he pushes it onto my tongue. I wrap my lips around his finger and he pulls it out of my mouth with a "pop." His mouth falls open and his fangs drop. He breaks another piece of banana off while I chew, holding it at the ready once I swallow.

"More…?" he asks.

I nod and he places another small piece at my lips. I open them with no hesitation, this time teasing the tip of his finger with my tongue as I take the piece of banana from him. He growls and licks his lips moving in to nibble on my bottom lip. He pulls back with sleepy eyes and asks, "More?"

"Mmm…" I grunt.

We do this little dance until the banana is all gone and Eric can't keep his fangs to himself. He nibbles along my neck up to my earlobe. He whispers something in my ear in a language I can't understand then runs his tongue back down to my collarbone. He sucks along the sensitive skin there and runs his nose between my breasts, inhaling as his tongue twirls around my hardening nipple. He hovers above the right one and flashes his sapphire colored eyes at me before penetrating me with his fangs and fingers.

I hadn't noticed he'd worked his hand down to my thigh with all the other stimulating things he was doing to me. I clench down on his fingers as he pulses them in me a few more times before pulling them out. My head falls back, my legs fall open, and he nestles down between them, fitting perfectly. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him and begins to hum an unfamiliar tune.

I don't think I've ever been as content as I am in this moment and I really don't want it to end.


	19. Chapter 19

I smile while she tries to catch her breath. She is so cute all flushed and breathless. I enjoy being with her. I enjoy feeling her, knowing her intimate desires when she is too shy to articulate them. But I have to be smart. She has now had my blood and that gives me more of an edge than I had before. I can feel her, and I enjoy it. Though, if she knew I nicked my finger to allow her a few more drops of my blood while feeding her that banana, she may not be too happy with me. I felt it was necessary. She may not see it that way. Especially considering her comment about not drinking anymore of my blood.

_Stubborn._

I have a purpose for doing it. I do not think I would handle finding her injured again. Knowing that I was the cause, that something I provided her for nourishment could have ended her life. I cannot risk it happening again. The more of my blood in her system, the healthier she will remain. Should she be injured again, she will heal more rapidly. But convincing her of this will be tricky. If she could be glamoured, it would be simple.

As she rushes back from the pond, where—if I remember correctly—she needed to wash the sand from her ass, I smile, watching the cotton fabric of what is left of my shirt, cling to her ample curves. The sway of her hips is hypnotizing. The swell of her breasts call to me; to be caressed, to be suckled. I bite back my urges to take her as she settles down next to me. Her scent comforts me. The trace of sunshine on her skin reminds me of my younger days.

I only wish to see her in it just once. I know she would be glorious, highlighted by the warm yellow rays as they wash down her tanned legs. She shifts to get more comfortable and wraps her arm around my waist. I pull her closer to me, relishing her warmth. I turn to place my nose in her hair and whisper words of affection to her. I doubt I will be able to voice my feelings toward her. I still am not accepting of them. I feel they will make me weak. If anyone knew of my compassion or affection toward her… No, I could not put her in harm's way because of my predilection to keep her.

And when I think of Pamela's reaction. She will laugh, and then tease me relentlessly. Though I can easily ignore her, I know she will be right. It is foolish of me to get so close to Sookie. Right now she serves her purpose. I am almost fully healed. And other appetites have been settled but not because I could not control myself. My yearning for her is more powerful than I could imagine. I am defenseless to my innate desires when she is around. Now, I no longer have to fight against them. I can have her. We come together and fill each other as only two lovers can. She is happy. Not only do I feel it, I see it. Would it be fair of me to deny her that happiness, even if it is only temporary?

Once she falls asleep I will go out on my nightly trek. I must discern my ability to get us away from this wretched place. I have been here for far too long.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"I don't think I want to be alone. I mean, I don't want to wake up and you're not here."

"Oh."

"I know you have your secret sleeping place, but would you mind if I stayed with you?"

Would I mind? I have no reason not to trust that I would be safe with her while in my most vulnerable state. But do I want to chance it? I search myself for the answer and know that it should be an easy decision to come to. But she does not trust me fully. Why has she not told me of her ability to read vampire minds? She has read mine. The evidence presented itself not that long ago. And she is yet to say anything regarding it.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. I know you have your reasons for not wanting to reveal that to me."

"Do you trust me, Sookie?"

"I let you feed from me. I spend my nights with you in complete openness with you. I've told you so many things that you could easily use against me. Why would you think I don't trust you? Shouldn't you be more concerned with trusting me?"

I merely raise a brow in her direction.

"You know, I have no ill will toward you or any vampire for that matter. I don't know any, but you. So why would I want to harm you? That's what this is about, right? You can't honestly think that…" her face falls and I feel her warring with herself.

"Sookie… there are things you have not told me that you might feel would put you at a disadvantage."

"I don't know what you're talking about. My past has no reflection on our time here." Her anger spikes and the scent of it lingers in the air—spicy, like cinnamon.

"How so?"

"I'm guessing you're referring to the other night. When I … when we first made love."

_Made love_. What an odd choice of words for our union. Maybe there is more to her feelings than I am reading.

"I will not pressure you to tell me anything but if you know of something I should know—"

"I was attacked, okay? Is that what you wanted to know? In high school, I wasn't the most popular girl but apparently my big tits and round ass were still attractive to some assholes. It wasn't my fault. They cornered me and I couldn't fight them off. My brother found me later and…" sobs rip through her chest, pulling at me.

"I did not mean…" I silently curse under my breath in my native tongue. "Please, forgive me for my intrusion. Shh…" I try to soothe her but only seem to make things worse.

In my desperation to ease her, I sing a lullaby from my youth to get her to calm down. I cradle her in my arms and rock her in time to the rhythm of my words. Her sobs eventually settle to a sniffle here, hiccup there, and she squeezes herself closer to my chest. I have it in mind to hunt down these attackers of hers and have them experience the same type of fear and humiliation they exposed her to. But there is nothing I can do from here. And they call my people barbarians.

"Sookie, my … I will not leave you alone tonight."

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that. It's just; I thought you were upset with me for not telling you that. My emotions are all over the place. I feel so out of sorts and I don't know what to do. And I don't want to go home. And I feel like I'm losing myself."

"Do not apologize for your emotions."

"So easy for you to say 'Mr. Keeps Shit Locked up Tighter than a Tick's Ass.' I have no idea how you feel about anything. You're so secretive and you have a way of avoiding things and making me feel like I didn't ask a question when I know I did. How about you be honest with yourself and just admit that you are not a people person."

"Was that all in one breath?"I laugh.

Sookie looks up at me, her face peeling away from my tear soaked chest, and laughs harder than I think I have heard her laugh since finding her here in this very shack.

"Not funny, Eric. I'm being serious."

"I do not doubt that. How was your bath?"

"See, there you go. Changing the subject again," she sighs.

I brush the hair away from her face, cradling her cheek in my hand, running my thumb along her jaw. She pulls away from me, sitting up and folding her arms across her chest. She is in lockdown mode. At this rate, I will not get out of her whether or not she knows that she read my mind. If she does not realize she did, maybe it is of little importance. But I know better. If she can read me, she can read others. A useful skill, yes, but a dangerous one _for her_. And if she does not realize what she can do, what will that mean for her in the future?

She glances over at me, not wanting me to sense the mirth hidden under her irritation. I smile at her, beckoning her to me. She shakes her head and ignores my outstretched hand. I curl my fingers, calling to her once more. She moves an inch then pauses—almost as if she has caught herself moving against her will. I feel my lips twitch, and fight back the urge to smirk at her bullheadedness. I leave my hand where it is and wait. She looks at it, back to my face, then to my hand again. She huffs, and with a long exasperated sigh, makes her way over to me. I take her face in my hands and hold her gaze.

"You should know that I will not allow any harm to come to you. Do you trust that?"

She nods, unable to speak. Her eyes water and I know she is being strong, willing her tears to remain where they are. I pull her face to mine, kissing her slowly, reverently. Once she relaxes, I stand to my feet, pulling her up with me. She does not release my hand as we walk toward the door of the shack. We walk along the beach, kicking up sand as we avoid the waves lapping against the shore.

"Where are we going?"

"You look tired. I assumed you would like to rest now."

"So, we're heading to your resting place?"

I nod, lost in my thoughts. It may be too cold for her there and the tattered shirt she wears will not be enough to keep her warm.

"I think we should find your shirt and shorts you arrived in. They will provide you with more warmth."

"It's cold where you sleep?"

"It has to be far enough away from the sun, so yes."

"Hmm… now I understand your reticence at letting me into your private space. I didn't realize. I'm sorry for pushing my way into—"

"There is no need to apologize. I will enjoy waking up to your smiling face." And I know it to be true.

I run back to collect her things from the shack and return to her side to continue our walk to my cave. Once we reach it, Sookie is dead on her feet. I carry her the rest of the way and walk her into the damp recess. She clings to me, probably seeking warmth, and I cherish the moment. We will not have many more of these. I get to my pallet and lay her down. I run out to the wooded area near the cave and collect as many large banana leaves as I can. It is an impromptu blanket, but it should suffice for the night. Once I have Sookie safely tucked away, I push off the ground and venture out over the vast ocean. I must keep close to the ground as that annoying pull prevents me from going further.

There is nothing to be seen for miles but water. As I know dawn will arrive soon, I decide to turn back and head to my cave. I notice the closer I get to the island, the weaker I feel. Hmm…

I find Sookie in the same manner that I left her, and slide in behind her, wrapping my arms around her for added warmth. I doubt that I provide her with much, but the comfort I get from her being in my arms is enough to warm my cold body.


	20. Chapter 20

I know I must be dreaming. The damn floor of the shack is even harder than I remember and I could swear something heavy is weighing me down. And I'm cold. There's no sun breaking in, waking me up as usual. My eyes flutter open feeling heavy with sleep. I yawn and stretch a bit and hit what feels like…

_Eric?_

I stretch out my arms, feeling around me. The room we're in is so dark I can barely see my hand in front of my face. The only reason I know it's there is because of the warmth radiating from it. I poke around a bit more and find it is Eric's arm draped across my waist, weighting me down, and keeping me glued to him. He doesn't give an inch as I pull at his hand, struggling to move his stubborn appendage. I finally lift it from me, and push with earnest to get his arm to rest on his thigh. Talk about dead weight.

I turn toward him and lean forward, tracing the surface of his face with my finger. I smooth back a few strands of hair from his forehead that I feel against my fingers and place a kiss on his lips. He doesn't even flinch. _Amazing._ Once my eyes adjust to the dimness, I can barely see his form, but I know where he is. His back is against the wall of the cave (?) and we're lying on some kind of rock or something jutting out from said wall. I realize now that my falling asleep last night was a big mistake. We could be anywhere and I have no idea if this really is a cave or just a hole in the ground.

As I shift around, I feel something falling off my legs. I grab one before it can make its descent to the floor and feel the smooth, rubbery texture of the surface. It must be a leaf of some sort. I want to get up and walk around, but I'm afraid I might fall into a bottomless pit or something else I can't see. _It's so dark._ I lay back, trying to figure out how long I can stay here without worrying about peeing when I hear something.

A voice. _Voices. _

I hop up and chance putting my feet down where I'm assuming the floor should be and manage to stand up without too much trouble. I walk forward a few feet and sway where I stand as I catch the voices clearer this time.

"_Man, I hate coming to this fucking place. No one knows where this piece of shit island is."_

"_Do my job fast. I can go home and not think about this place for the next six months."_

Amidst the voices I get a few flashes of trees, what looks like a huge hole hidden in a mountain side, and my pond. I know this has to be a dream. The assault on my brain gives me a major headache and I grab the sides of my head trying to garner the strength to get my shields (or what there is remaining of them) back into place. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I squeeze them tight. In a moment of clarity I realize I need help.

Eric.

I have to wake him up. I'm not sure what time it is or how long the people I've just overheard have been here, but I can't let them find us like this. I don't know who they are or why they're here. They could be pirates. But what if they are here to rescue me? I mean, us. I'm so confused that I decide to go with my gut and try to wake Eric. I nudge him with my hand, shaking him, smacking at him, and nothing. I can't yell because I might be heard and I fumble around trying to figure out what else to do. I'm not exactly sure how far away the mysterious visitorsare, nor how many of them there are. Fuck!

I kneel on the rock's smooth surface and lean over Eric's sleeping form. I yank at his hair, slap his face, everything I can think of to get him to wake up. He finally pushes my hand away and mutters something like, "Sun out. Sleeping." I lean down close to what I think is his ear and whisper-yell that we're not alone. He doesn't get the severity of the situation (Duh! Dead to the world) and seems to fall back into his death coma.

I get another rush of thoughts and slump into the wall under the force of them.

"_Man it's hot as shit here."_

"_Can'twaituntilIcangetmynextfix."_

"_Don't remember seeing that here before."_

"_If anyone ever found out…"_

I try again to wake Eric up. When he rouses a little I want to yell at him, but know I shouldn't. With the barrage of thoughts coming at me, I'm positive they're not here as part of a rescue team. I'm not sure if I can tell how far away from us they are. If I alert anyone to our presence and they find Eric here, seemingly dead, I don't know what will happen. If I didn't know about vampires, I'm sure no one else does either. Right?

"Eric, please get up. There are men here. I'm scared. _Eric!_"

He mutters something I can't understand but I keep shaking him. I wish he wasn't so heavy. I'm full out sobbing now, begging him to wake up, to move, something. Finally, he rolls his arm forward and pushes against the rock to sit up. I get under his left arm and help him get upright. He's muddled but I think I finally get through to him.

"I need to see where they are. I can't tell and I'm having trouble blocking them out. Can you get me closer to the entrance?"

I feel his head nod against my shoulder. With what seems like tremendous effort, he pushes himself off the pallet and gets to his feet. He falters a bit but I stay with him. I grab as many of the leaves as I can and throw them between us as he leans against me. I didn't realize how much he really weighed until now and I'm sure I'll pay for it later. His feet slide forward as if he's a puppet on a string, and we make slow progress toward what I'm assuming is the entrance to this room. Now I really wish I hadn't fallen asleep before he got me here. I have no idea where _here_ is and if he passes out again, I'm screwed.

"Eric, can you hear me?"

He grunts.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna—"

Eric lurches forward and I move with him to keep him from hitting the floor. I feel like this is a wasted effort as we haven't moved but a few feet from where we slept.

"Can you move a little faster? We're not very far from where we started and if you fall on me…"

He tightens his grip on my waist and the air around us starts whipping through my hair. Holy shit we're no longer on the ground! Eric weaves from side to side as we float along a corridor, stopping just as the black around us becomes a shade of gray. There must be light up ahead. This is definitely a cave of some sort.

We stop suddenly, landing with a thud. I lean Eric up against a wall and he looks like he's ready to pass out again. I give him a shake and he strokes his thumb across my cheek.

"Cannot go further. Light out."

"Don't worry. Sit tight and I'll be back." _I hope, _I say silently to myself.

As he passes out again against the dank wall, I cover him with the leaves I grabbed, hoping they'll shield him from the bit of light that's filtering through. I walk quite a bit further, now able to see what's ahead of me, and have to raise my arm to shield the light from my eyes. There's a slight dip in the rock's surface and an incline I have to walk up, but I finally make it to the entrance. I close my eyes, concentrating on the area in front of the cave and don't sense anyone close by. I can still hear people milling about, but not in the vicinity of the cave's opening. I breathe a sigh of relief and step forward into the light.

The barrage of thoughts hits me again like a freight train. My head swims, feeling heavy on my shoulders and I clutch at my ears seeking some form of relief. There's just too many to block out at once. I fall to my knees under the weight of it all and try to shield myself from the numerous images and words whirling through my mind.

I call out to Eric but I know it's useless. He cannot come out of his dark space into the light. He probably can't even hear me. My voice is barely above a whisper as I cry out again; the effort it takes to speak causes my headache to pulse like a recently beaten drum. I finally succumb to the onslaught, blacking out with my lover's name leaving my lips.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sookie?"

I rise, her name echoing throughout the cavernous space as I call out for her. I remember her waking me and saying she would come back, yet I do not feel her presence. The sun is still up so I cannot leave my confines to search for her. Only a little while longer and I can go out into the night. If there are people here, the implications of what that could mean if they are not here with intentions of rescue, worries me.

If Pamela were with them, I would be able to sense her. But I feel nothing.

Except Sookie.

I am not aware of her distance from me but at least I know she is alive. Whether she is unharmed remains to be seen. I pace the small darkened area trying to come up with a plan. This happenstance may be our only way off this dreaded place and I will not let the opportunity pass because I am unprepared.

Once I establish what I will do when I find her, I settle into downtime. Waiting for the sun to set has always been a tedious activity. But it is also one that cannot be avoided. The need to have Sookie near is also unnerving. It is as if she has become permanently attached to me; however, I do not want to be free of her. My arms ache to hold her; my mouth yearns to taste her; my mind seeks to know more of her. It will be hard to refrain from her once we make it back home, but I am nothing if not determined. And it has to be this way.

* * *

Man 1: "Well, well… what do we have here?"

Man 2: "Looks like a woman."

Man 1: "No shit, Sherlock."

Man 3: "I wonder how she got here."

Man 4: "Who knows? She doesn't look to be hurt but I can't tell."

Man 2: "Is she breathing?"

Man 3: "Why don't you take that stick there and poke her with it? See if she moves."

Man 1: "She's not a dog, jackass. Just reach down and see if you feel her heartbeat. I swear you are a bunch of dumbasses."

Man 4: "Well, she's breathing. So what now?"

Man 2: "We should take her back to the boat. See what the captain thinks. We can't just leave her here. Who knows how long she's been here already."

Man 1: "Yeah, we couldn't leave her here anyway. Once the blasting gets started, she could get caught in the commotion. I'll look around to see if anyone else is here and you guys take her back to the ship. I'll catch up with you soon."

* * *

As the final rays of the afternoon fade to pink, then purple, I prepare to take to the sky. The scent of a human (other than Sookie) is in the upper corridor of the cave. I do not like this at all. I scan the area for stragglers and find that I am indeed alone. I fly in the direction that I feel Sookie the strongest, my progression ebbing as the insipid pull I feel from the island continues to slow me down. I land quietly, inhaling to check out my surroundings.

I smell humans—males by the tone of their laughter. I am hungry, ravenous even.

The resonance of their hearts beating in their chests, warm blood pumping through veins, and the scent of drunkenness in the air stimulates me—what a feast I shall have! I look around and follow my senses toward the unsuspecting donors on the beach. There are at least five of them huddled around a small fire talking about… silver? My attention is temporarily taken away when I hear the light peal of Sookie's laughter break through the clamor of crashing waves. The sound which gives me a small semblance of hope comes from somewhere out in the ocean. She must be on a boat. This I did not plan for.

As one of the men walk off into the tree line, I follow, well out of sight. What I would not give for an old-fashioned hunt. But I have no time for that now. I listen as he yells over his shoulder that he is "going to take a piss" and figure this is as good a time as any to get information—and an appetizer. Just as he prepares to lower his zipper, I appear in front of him and catch his eye, glamouring him with ease.

"Why are you here?"

His eyes widen as he stammers over his words. "S-silver. This place, this island is loaded with it. It's in the mountains and a few other places in the ground. We come every six months or so to mine it."

"Why? And who is this 'we' that you speak of?"

"I don't know what it's used for. We are a small group of men out of hundreds. We're set on a rotation. Some guys have to come back every trip because of their expertise. Others like me come once in a while."

"Who knows you are here?"

"We're sworn to secrecy about this place. No one knows it's here." _Perfect!_

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm a Soldier of the Light. I work for God."

He must be the dumbest of the group, having been given the littlest detail of information. He gives me something of real use: I now know why I have such trouble flying here and someone is gathering silver. I settle both of those things in the back of mind to explore later. I must get back to Shreveport.

Seeing as he is no longer useful to me, I drink my fill of him and move on to the others sitting unknowingly on the beach. The four men have continued imbibing on an alcoholic beverage which only makes this even easier for me. I waltz up to the group as if I belong and ask for a drink from the two who are somewhat cognitive. Little do they know, I am not interested in what they have in the clear bottle being passed between them.

One of them is aware something is not right and prepares to run away once he sees me take hold of his friend. My eyes flicker over to him and I hold his stare. He is too afraid to move and sits watching as I suck the life out of the human in my grasp. He is next. I pick them off easily. The other two are so drunk they are lying on their backs, singing loudly and have no idea what is going on around them. One by one they fall prey to my hunger and I feel better than I have in ages. I make their deaths quick. One bite, a few full mouthfuls, game over.

Once I am full, I gather the bodies and place them in the shack Sookie once called her home. With one swift and well placed punch, the shack splinters and crumbles to pieces in seconds. The bottle of alcohol comes in handy as a bit of accelerant. I take a fallen branch, dip it into the flames of their tiny fire on the beach and set the shack ablaze. I watch as the shelter burns to the ground leaving in its wake a pile of ashes. No evidence remains.

I am positive that I should be able to make it far enough away from the island before the silver becomes much of an issue. Even if it does, there will be more men on the ship and they will serve their purpose. And as I noticed during my last flight, the further away from the island I get, the less effective the silver becomes. I make my way to the boat opting to swim instead of fly—I am cleansed of the spilled blood that way. The light of the full moon overhead gives luminance to the pitch black water. It is like a spotlight shining down on the unsuspecting seafarers. The closer I get to the ship, the stronger my sense of Sookie's whereabouts becomes. She is well. Nervous, but not afraid. Good thing for them because I feel ready for conflict and nothing will hold me back.

* * *

"She's coming around. Hey sweetheart, are you all right?" says a gruff masculine voice.

I run my hands over my eyes, trying to see who's with me. I catch myself before I utter Eric's name. The sky is just darkening so I know he couldn't be here but I'm still worried about him. Was he found? Would he be able to locate me if he wasn't? The man talking to me is short, balding and has kind eyes. He looks like someone's uncle. He smiles a little at me and nods for me to speak. Once I wake up enough, the thoughts of the other two men in the room pour in and I fight to keep them out. I concentrate as hard as I can to put up a wall to at least be able to hold some semblance of a conversation without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Where… where am I?"

"A ship. We found you lying outside of a cave. You'd passed out. Are you feeling okay now?"

"No. My fri—, um, my head… hurts a bit. Did you find anything where I was?"

"Like what?" asks someone I can't readily see.

Once the mystery person steps around the short bald guy standing by the end of the couch I'm sitting on, I get a better view of him. He looks to be around my age—maybe a little older—with dark brown hair, athletic build and gray eyes. He stands back a bit just watching. He seems harmless but his eyes are moving constantly. They shift from object to object, seeking something which isn't visible. Peace.

"Can't you see she's till out of it? Give the girl a break. Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

"I'm sure she is," says a tanned man sitting at a table in the corner. He hasn't looked up from whatever he's studying, but he seems calm. The fluttering of pages follows his comment as he seems to have forgotten the rest of us are in the room.

Short and bald turns back to me. "We can get you something to eat and drink. The captain should be around in a bit to talk to you."

Captain? Shit. Did I want to meet this captain? I didn't have long to decide before he showed up. The footfalls were the first to alert me before his voice echoed through the room.

"Is the girl awake?"

"Yes sir. I was just gonna get her something to eat. She hasn't said much yet."

Short and bald leaves the room and crazy eyes moves back even further, like he's trying to hide.

"Hello Miss…?"

"Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Stackhouse. Stackhouse, now why do I know that name?" he mutters. He moves closer to the couch and puts his hand out for me to shake. I just stare at it. "Huh. Well, I'm Captain Newlin. Welcome aboard. Can I ask how you got here?"

My first thought is "you can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." He's giving me a crooked smile that looks out of place on his face. I've never seen a captain up close and personal, but this guy couldn't possibly be in anyone's Navy. He just looks too ordinary to be a captain. Maybe they hand out that label to the head man in charge of a ship? I know my thoughts aren't making much sense, but my sixth sense is telling me there's something off about him. He's not old enough or experienced enough or something. He's wearing khakis, a short sleeved button down, and day old scruff. His hair is mousy brown and stops just at the nape of his neck. It's either greasy or he slicked it back. Yeah, I don't like this guy.

"Did you hear me? I said how'd you get here?"

I shake my head, pulling myself out of my inner musings and clear my throat.

"I don't really know. One minute I was aboard my friend's yacht, the next thing I knew I was washed up on the beach out there."

"Ah… and what would be your friend's name?"

"Why?"

"Well, a few people were rescued from an island over 50 or so miles away. Could be that they were the same people you were with."

"Oh." I'm not sure how much I should tell him but I figure a last name isn't much to go on. "Um, Carmichael. Or Broadway."

"Yup. Sounds familiar. Big hubbub was made about that yacht. Some rich guy's kid was aboard it. An uh… Copley Carmichael or somebody. Anyway, they were rescued about six or eight weeks ago. It was all over the news. Well, now that's why your name sounds so familiar to me. They _were_ looking for you." He mumbles something under his breath I don't quite catch.

I don't like the look that comes across his face then, but I'm too afraid to peek into his mind to see what he's thinking. I couldn't focus enough to listen in on him and not hear the others and pay attention to what's actually being said. But he said they "were" looking for me which means they no longer are. That worries me for two reasons. One, my family and friends think I'm dead; two, if no one's looking for me, this creep and his crew can do whatever they want with me with no consequence. I know I have to play this smart, especially since I have no idea what's become of Eric.

"So, Captain Newlin? Where are you headed? I'd really like to get away from this place if I can," I say with my nervous smile on my face.

"Why, you sure do seem to be in a hurry to get going. Are you afraid of things that go bump in the night? You see, we're Soldiers of the Light. We'll make sure you're right as rain."

I laugh because not only does he sound crazy (and avoids answering my question), but I'm nervous. Soldiers of the light? What the hell does that mean? I turn my head to look out the windows behind me and notice it is dark now. Maybe Eric wasn't found and he's looking for me. I only hope he doesn't run into these guys and get himself killed.

* * *

As I peek over the starboard side of the ship, I get a quick glance of a few more crewmen aboard the vessel. I am not sure what kind of mining operation they have going, but it cannot be too big as they have no more than a dozen men (now only seven) between them. There is minimal movement on the deck. I count each heartbeat locating their positions. There are four people above deck inside the ship's main area (one of them being Sookie), and three below. Again, I hear Sookie's laughter and my eyes dart around frantically looking for her. The thought that one of them is making her laugh sends an unfamiliar pang of jealousy (?) through me. I do not like the thought of her being surrounded by a group of males and in her present state of undress, I am sure she is appetizing. I must get to her soon.

I am soaked through with the remnants of the sea and any water trail will be the only evidence of my presence so I hover just above the ship's deck. I stay horizontal to keep from being seen through the windows of the super structure. I listen to see if there is any imminent danger but there is not. All the pulses I detect remain steady and there is no sound of footfalls in the vicinity. I make my way to the door which will lead me into the ship's main, and pause as I feel that all too familiar nuisance pulling at me.

Silver.


	22. Chapter 22

I sit with my arms wrapped around my legs, knees pressed to my chest, head resting on them lightly. The overwhelming urge to scream bites at my throat. I hold off though, knowing I need to concentrate to cut off the dark thoughts invading my head. I breathe.

Inhale. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…

Exhale. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…

I do this again, and again. Centering myself. Finding a place to crawl into in my mind that is impregnable.

As I continue breathing, I relax. With a surge of unknown strength, the unwanted thoughts subside and I drift into an abyss of nothing—like I'm floating on air. Silence takes me to a hidden reservoir and I lap thirstily at the pool of serenity. I know Eric is near. I don't know why or how, but a sense of contentment overcomes me, filling me with resolve. It's the strangest thing because I'm so far from content about this situation. I'm scared. Shitless. So I know it isn't me. Captain Newlin has been going on and on about his work and the devil's spawn and it's just too much. He's out of his mind and clearly knows about vampires. How? I don't know. He's even gone so far as to show me the silver cross he wears around his neck. In his mind he's "prepared" but for what I've yet to discover.

The countless words spilling from the captain's mouth draw me out of my seclusion. I'm aware of what's going on around me but keep quiet. My head jerks up as the strangest noise comes from the door of the room we're in. The high pitched screeching sounds like metal rubbing against metal. The door flies inward with a labored groan, knocking Captain Newlin to the floor. He remains hidden beneath the twisted piece of metal as a blur whooshes into the space. The guy sitting at the table reading is no longer sitting or reading, but standing. At an awkward angle. In Eric's arms. He flails about, swinging his fists in a fury, but Eric holds tightly to him in what looks like a lover's caress. He has his mouth to the man's neck—head moving in a slow bobbing motion. Eric is drinking. Oh God, I think… he's going to kill him.

Just then another man bursts into the room and I close my eyes for only a moment as a barrage of gunshots is fired into the small space. The man with the gun yells something I can't decipher over the noise but his speech is quickly cut off. The blur moves through the room again so quickly I almost miss it, and the man is flung against the wall with a loud thud. He falls to the floor like a rag doll and I turn away as Eric pulls him up and growls in his face. I don't understand anything he says because it's not in a language I've ever heard—and spoken very swiftly—but it can't be good.

More footsteps emerge from the hall and another round of gunshots is fired. Just for a moment, I wonder why these guys would need firearms out in the middle of the ocean but my thoughts are quickly diverted when another flurry of movement catches my eye. In the middle of the melee, I see Captain Newlin crawling out from under the metal door. He's not moving very quickly, but he's staying out of Eric's line of vision. _Eric._

I call out to him to stop in a voice that is not my own. He turns toward me—hair weighed down with water, face dripping with blood, crimson droplets like freckles on the pale whiteness of his chest. His eyes are wild as they land on me. It is in this moment I realize the sound of my heart pounding must thrill him—the rushing of my blood through my veins calling to him. He releases a roar which sounds more like a battle cry as he drops the man in his grasp to the floor. I cringe into the couch, wishing I could get away. This side of him frightens me as I've never seen it before. Will he attack me next? Is he so lost in his rage that anything with a heartbeat will be at his mercy?

Somehow I know that he won't hurt me. But he no longer needs me. This I've feared.

His eyes roam my body from head to foot with measured efficiency. Once his initial assessment is complete, his gaze rests on my face, which is wearing an expression unbeknownst to me. He looks down at himself and appears to realize something. He's gone in a flash but comes back not long after, calm and more in touch with himself. He's drenched through with water—hair falling in wet ringlets around his face, pants hanging off his hips heavy with water—no longer bathed in blood. He takes procrastinating steps toward me as if he wants me to be aware of every movement. His hand reaches out to brush against my cheek, but he pulls it back, kneeling down in front of the couch instead. He labors over something for a moment before finally taking my hand in his. He puts it to his cheek, murmuring softly—words, which again I don't understand. I want to comfort him and lean forward a bit to run my hand over his hair. He shivers at my touch and purrs like a kitten as the warmth from my finger tips mingle with his cold flesh.

"Do not fear me, Sookie. I would never hurt you."

He looks like he wants to say more but doesn't.

"How… how do I know? I appreciate you coming after me but I wasn't being hurt. Look at what you've done."

He doesn't glance around the room but looks at me with confusion in his eyes. "You were afraid."

"I wasn't afraid for myself," I lie. "I was worried about you. I didn't know if you were safe or if they'd found you and pulled you out of the cave into the sunlight. I thought that maybe you were dead and I—"

"You cared that I may have been hurt?"

"Of course I cared. Eric, I—"

A loud beeping noise erupts throughout the room and the ship goes dark in a wave of flashing lights. Eric tells me to stay put and disappears before I can object. Well, I'm not going to sit in a pitch dark room full of dead men. He can forget that. I clumsily trudge across the floor littered with bodies to the hole in the wall which used to be a door. The moans of someone badly hurt chills me to the bone as I stumble my way onto the darkened deck. The fresh air blows over me, bringing me out of my fog. I realize there are a few other people on the ship as their thoughts float up to me. I can't be too worried about that now because if I've counted correctly, Eric's just taken out about four people. Captain Newlin is skulking around somewhere and I've no idea who's manning the helm of the ship. Maybe that's what the beeping was? An alarm of some sort?

The ship jerks violently and I slip on something wet and sticky on the floor. I bang my head against the railing surrounding the deck and don't feel the pain for long as I soon black out. My eyes flutter open and it's still dark on the ship. In what seems less than a moment of chaos, the lights flicker to full luminance, the shrill beeping cuts off abruptly, and all seems well. The sound of waves lapping against the ship is oddly soothing. I manage to sit up without feeling dizzy and call out for Eric. What comes out is a grunt and a groan, but he must have heard me nonetheless. He's at my side as I make my way to my feet.

"Are you okay, Sookie?"

"Perfect. Just hit my head hard enough to knock myself out. Other than that, I'm peachy."

He laughs and pulls me into his embrace.

"We will be near Hawaii shortly."

I begin to tremble, the urge to rejoice overpowering me. "Hawaii? So we'll be home soon?"

He nods, cradling me closer to his body. My face rests against his chest, relishing the sanctuary Eric's presence represents. I'm not sure what awaits us once we reach land again, but I know that as long Eric is with me, I'll be fine.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is unbeta'd so any mistakes or inconsistencies, please forgive me. Or drop me a line so I can fix them. Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

As we get further from the island, my senses become more acute. I can finally feel Pamela. I would call her to me, but I feel she would be much safer where she is—for now. I consider going back to Shreveport inconspicuously, just to see how things have fared since my disappearance. And if my plane crash was the result of some treachery, I would not want to alert the being who would dare send me to my final death that they had not succeeded. Either way, I must play this smart.

First things first, I need to part with Sookie. It will pain me to do so, but when it comes to her, I lose focus. Her distress, her fear pulled me from my haze in the midst of my bloodlust. I felt alive and more like the vampire I am during my rampage—the fresh blood filling me, supplying me with power. Then her presence called to me and I froze. To see the way she looked at me… well, I was not pleased with her reaction. Though I am vampire and it is in my nature, she knows nothing of my world and I frightened her.

Thinking of her, I reach out to feel where she is on the ship. Surprisingly, she is not in the room I instructed her to remain in. I am not used to being disobeyed.

She seems calm and peaceful—possibly she has fallen asleep. I take this time to put things in order. I locate the other men on the ship and glamour them into continuing on with their duties. I may be able to man this vessel alone, but I have other business to attend to—locating the man known as the Captain. My search does not take long.

"_The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…"_

I find him sniveling in the corner of a dank room below deck. His quiet utterances of scripture are of no matter to me. Though they lead me to him, I can hear his pulse racing as his heart beats with the speed of a hummingbird's wings. It pleases me that he thinks he can hide, for I do enjoy the hunt. Silly human…

A wrench lies next to him on the floor. The scratches on its surface tell me what I need to know. How he managed to slip by me and upset the ship's systems has to be attributed to my distraction—Sookie. She had my complete attention and I was neglectful. If I had done that in a more dangerous situation, it could have cost me my life.

"_He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."_

He quivers with undeniable fright and the scent of it is… sweet. I am not hungry, but feel I can make room for dessert. I make my approach, careful not to disturb the rhythm of the words spilling from his mouth. His eyes are closed, hands clutched to his chest holding something in the folds of his shirt. I loom over his pathetic form, waiting until he acknowledges my presence. His eyes peel open one at a time, once he realizes he is no longer alone. The gasp he makes upon seeing me titillates my inner beast. I bare my fangs as I wrap my fingers around his throat, slowly lifting him from the floor so that we are at eye level. Beads of sweat sprout along the surface of his forehead like flowers in bloom, and make their imminent descent down his pasty flesh.

"Are… are you one of t-them?"

"Am I one of whom?"

"The devil's demons. A vampire," he hisses.

"I do not know him personally, but I am vampire. How do you know of me?"

He seems to muster a bit of courage from somewhere. He squares his shoulders, raises his chin and smiles. Admirable, but of no consequence.

"If you expect me to tell you anything, you've got another thing coming. I know how you all operate." With that, he promptly squeezes his eyes shut and tries to turn his face from me.

He misjudges the strength of my grip.

"I hope you know glamour is _not_ the only way for me to acquire information."

He flinches but continues his recitation. _"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil…"_

"Why. Are. You. Here?" I punctuate each word with a growl.

The shudder that rips through him is powerful enough to shake my hand. I smile, knowing it will not take long for him to break. So weak. The stench of urine fills my nose as he releases control of his bladder. I laugh low, menacingly, and he shudders yet again. His fear is a welcome and familiar sensation. It excites me and I feel my cock harden as I take in his overwhelming surge of emotion.

"I won't tell you anything. Do what you must, I'm prepared to die."

"Are you really?"

I tighten my grip on his neck, raising him even higher from the floor with a jerk of my arm. He dangles like a puppet with cut strings—body lax as he succumbs to his fright and faints. What a waste. I tsk, shaking my head at his feeble attempt of bravery. I release him, and his dead weight falls to the floor in a careless slump.

I return to the ship's deck to survey any damage he caused. I do not worry about clean up of my earlier proclivity. The ship will meet its end as soon as it docks (possibly sooner). Fire mishaps are common enough where there will be few questions and a ship of this low quality is expendable. At any rate, I will be long gone and no evidence of my presence will be found.

I find Sookie lying vulnerable and exposed on the deck. Her grunt alerts me to her state of awareness, and I rush to her side. I move her closer to the bow of the ship so that she can get away from the room full of bodies. Once I explain to her that we are not far from home, her excitement becomes my own. I am pleased to finally be on my way back to where I am needed, but I cannot say I will not think often of the island escape. It was only pleasurable when this delicate morsel was with me, yet I—

"Eric?"

"Yes."

She lifts her head slightly, her lashes hiding the true intent behind her eyes. "Will I still see you? I mean, will you want to be with me when I'm back to my usual self?"

"Are you not your usual self now?"

"You know what I mean. When I'm back to working everyday and I smell like grease and beer and I—"

"Ah… I see. Do you think I will care that you are a barmaid?"

"I know that you are important in… where is it that you live?"

"Shreveport."

"Right. And I'm not. Important, that is. I don't want … what I mean is if you were to be embarrassed by me, I'd understand."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. I bumped my head. I'm not thinking too clearly. I just want to continue this, whatever this is we have going. I would miss you."

I know what it is she speaks of. We were alone together for months. She has grown attached, much as I have. _But I know better_. Though I am sure of exactly what she wants of me, I ask to be certain she has thought it through.

"You would want to continue feeding me?"

She blushes. "Well, I don't know. I mean, you do need to feed right?"

I nod.

"Do you always feed from women? Because if you do, and we're… together, it would bother me. From what we've done, it always seems that you get uh… well, you know."

I smirk. Her innocence bowls me over at times.

"I will have to leave you soon."

She releases her hold on me and tries to take a step back. My arms remain around her shoulders and I cradle her to me. Her warmth soothes me.

She panics. "What? Why? Oh… right. Sun'll be up soon. Where will you go? Can't I come with you?"

"I do not think you would find sleeping in the ground comfortable," I laugh.

"No, I don't think I would either. Okay, so after, how will I find you?"

I lift her chin so that her eyes meet my gaze. "I will find you."

"Promise?"

I am reminded of something I need to do and brush my lips across hers, softly but with meaning—words that I cannot say; thoughts that I cannot express. Her eyes are still closed as I pull away.

"Wait here. And I do mean right here." I point to the spot where she's standing for emphasis.

She nods as I walk away. Once in the super structure, I start a small fire with a lighter I find and put the door back in place. It is secure enough for its purpose of containing any smoke and I set about other tasks. I run around the deck to the other side of the room where the windows are and break them to allow oxygen to flow through. I check our location on the water and can see land not far off the bow of the ship. I inflict (minor) damage to the engine room below deck, assuring the ship will not make it to land before it is engulfed in flames. Moving with purpose, I break the necks of the men who remain and go in search of the captain where I left him.

He is not there.

I am on the deck before long and sense Sookie's hysteria as the flames have grown exponentially. I am at her side before she can utter a word. Taking her by the waist, I tell her to hold fast to me. As we lift off the ship, I hear a small splash as something makes its way into the water.

* * *

I consider my options for contacting Pam once I make it back to Shreveport. She will undoubtedly be at Fangtasia, but there is the possibility that it is being watched. In the time that I have been missing, my homes should have been maintained in anticipation of my return. But I do have to be aware and prepared for anything and stay away from them. I sigh thinking of what lies ahead and how uninterested in it all I am.

Having acquired clothing from a most generous passerby, I hover at the other end of the shopping mall not too far from Fangtasia, listening. I stay securely hidden behind a tree, watching and waiting. A screeching of tires alerts me to Pam's arrival. But along with her is… Andre?

"I don't need an escort. I know how to get to my bar." She pauses mid-step. She must know that I'm here. She glances around, searching for me.

"The queen's orders. She speaks them, I obey," Andre hisses.

"Right. Like the obedient ass-pup you are."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. Your master is not here to protect you."

I see the corner of her mouth curl up as she tries to avoid smiling. Good girl.

They enter the bar and continue their delightful banter. I easily bore of this until I hear her fury at the mention of Sophie-Ann wanting to appoint someone else as sheriff of my area.

"It's been a year, Pamela. He isn't coming back! And at this point, I don't think it much matters. We are issuing a statement to all vampire authority in the area that we're making our presence known to the humans. In light of this, we don't know what the outcry will be and we need to have sheriffs in place in case of disturbances. Order must be kept."

"And why am I not suitable to the task? I've been doing fine in Eric's absence."

"That's not what the queen wants. She has someone else in mind for the position."

"Not you, I'm sure. She wouldn't dare part from you for long."

"No. Not me. Who, is of little matter to you at the moment. I would be more concerned with holding onto what I have. You don't inherit everything from your maker just because you are his child. His position will go to another and that is final."

"When did you become Perry Mason?"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, little man."

"I think Eric would be disappointed to hear of your attitude towards her majesty's most trusted—"

"I seriously doubt it," she mutters.

"Do you test me? Or are you questioning the queen's authority?"

"Neither. Can you give me until the end of the week? If he is not here by then, I will acquiesce to your requests."

There is silence for some time. I assume Andre is thinking over her proposition. I approve of her strategy but wish that I could speak to her now. There is much I need to know and that I need to tell her.

"Fine. But you only have until Friday. _Friday_. If Eric has not shown up—and with a good damn excuse for his absence—I just may see you punished for his … neglect."

He leaves the building without another word and drives off in a sleek black sedan. The employee door flies open and Pam rushes out and jumps in her minivan. The bar must be under surveillance. I follow her until she stops at a place unknown to me. She goes into the building so fast I almost miss her point of entry. I follow soon after and am greeted with the force of her small body against my larger one. She hugs me. I laugh and after a moment, push her back to look at her. Just as I remembered.

She drops to one knee and bows her head. I lay my hand upon her reverently, sighing. How I have missed her.

"Eric. I thought you were…" Her words drift, the unspoken syllables weighing down the air between us with solemnity.

"As you can see, I am not. Come, there is much to discuss."

She lifts her head, as one lone tear falls from her cheek. The tiny droplet hits the floor before I can catch it. I do not like to see my child in pain.

"Come now, no tears. All is well."

"I'm not crying. That shit's for babies." She shudders at the mention of babies.

I chuckle. "Pam, it's appropriate for you to have mourned me. I tried calling out to you when I first was stranded."

"But I couldn't feel you. I thought the worst had occurred and I did mourn you. Oh, I've made some renovations to the bar," she says flippantly. I raise an eyebrow, knowing exactly what that means. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I haven't been home yet. I got this on the road," I sneer while touching the offending garments.

"Will you tell me what happened? Whose head do I need to fucking rip off?"

"It might be Sophie-Ann's. Are you up for that?"

"I'd much rather tear Andre a new asshole, but yes. If she tried to end you, I'd stake that bitch in a millisecond."

"I don't know if she had anything to do with my plane going down—yet—but I will find out. That's what we need to talk about."

"There is something else." Her statement is more of a question. I anticipated this.

I avoid her eye. Of course she would know. I can hide nothing from her.

"Will you tell me what it is?"

My mind is drawn back to Sookie.

"Later. Now, let's get down to business."

We spend quite a bit of time discussing everything from my island adventures, to her taking over for me as interim sheriff and the status of the bar. I am more than a little proud of her. The bar has been successful even without my being present. The intrigue of my absence and subsequent return apparently got the fangbangers excited. They never knew when I would show up and felt the need to be in attendance every night. Yes, she is a fine prodigy, indeed.

"Eric, there is one more thing. There's a new vampire in town. He recently registered with me but from what you've told me, and other events, it seems a bit suspicious that he's showing up now."

"What's his name?"

"William Compton. He goes by Bill."


	24. Chapter 24

Seven days.

One hundred sixty-eight hours.

It's taken me a week to get back to Bon Temps—a week that I'll never get back. Time wasted, spent in anticipation and loneliness. So yeah, I'm a little pissed. Beyond pissed. Mostly with myself. I gave myself over to a man, er… vampire, I barely knew. Let him feed from me for months. And now I'm pissed that he hasn't gotten in touch with me like he never promised he would. Doesn't make much sense, does it?

I just don't know what to do with all these pent up feelings I have. I'm angry, frustrated, sad, happy, anxious, and possibly horny. I can ignore that last one but the rest, no dice.

I know Eric needed to sleep. I get that. But what happened when he woke for the evening? Maybe that's it. Something must have happened, right? He wouldn't not show up. He'd have to have some excuse. _He doesn't owe you anything,_ the voice of reason within taunts me. He didn't promise he would come to me, but I can't stop thinking he will. I _feel_ he will. Then I start to doubt that and my mind begins to wonder about the most asinine things. Was what we had really just a convenience? Did he make the best of a bad situation? Did he just tell me what I wanted to hear? Does he feel he no longer needs me and therefore doesn't have to come back for me?

Am I blowing things out of proportion? _Yes, Sookie you are. Now stop whining like a little baby and get out of bed!_ I'm really beginning to hate that voice that keeps spouting off unsolicited advice. But I listen to it. It takes me an hour to force myself from the comfort of my soft mattress and massive cocoon of quilts. I only wish I could stop thinking back to how this week began. But I can't. It plays on a loop in my mind that only stops when I pass out from exhaustion.

**Once we land on the island of Kauai, I feel overwhelmed. There aren't too many people up at dawn, but there are more than enough minds buzzing to give me a severe headache. Eric stays with me as long as he can before the rays of the sun begin to creep over the horizon. **

"**You should know, even under the circumstances—almost being killed and starving to death—I'm glad I met you. I only hope you don't forget me."**

"**Sookie—"**

"**You don't have to say anything. I'd rather you didn't. I couldn't bear it if you said goodbye. I'd rather we part ways like this, knowing we'll see one another again. Sometime."**

"**I have to go." **

**As he walks away, I imagine him going to bury himself somewhere on the beach. He'll be warm in all that sand. **

And then the tears begin. Any mention, thought or reminder of sand sets me off.

I would give anything to have just one more day alone with him. A day spent without words. A day spent in his arms. I knew things would be different once we got home, but this is unbearable. I'm not myself. I've been alienating myself from everyone who loves me just because I can't get over being dumped. Because that's essentially what happened—I was dumped. Right?

I guess I should go back to the beginning to figure it out. A little self-reflection never hurt anyone. Besides, I get this figured out, I get out of my funk. I'm needed, after all and I can't mope for too much longer.

After Eric left, I wandered into the hotel we landed in front of and told them who I was and what had happened to me. The concierge contacted the police and after a lot of hubbub, I was able to get in touch with Gran. But while I was talking to her, she had a heart attack. Yeah. The shock of my not being dead nearly killed her. Go figure. I'll never forgive myself for that. The good thing is there were enough law officials at the house with her, so she was taken to the hospital tout de suite. That of course sent me on a crying binge and I really needed someone to hug me and tell me everything would be okay. Like Eric. Of course, thinking about him made me cry harder.

The Hawaiian officials that interviewed me were ready to get me on a plane home, but I wanted to wait until sunset. So I waited, and waited, and waited. He never showed. I even went down to the beach so I'd be out in the open. Nothing. By the time I got back to the hotel I was overcome with photographers and news people. Of course, I blacked out. After about a day, I woke up in the hospital with another vicious headache and Amelia holding my hand. I dropped it as soon as her thoughts started intruding on my own, but I caught a few things. Her father had flown her out on his private jet to take me home. It was very generous of him (read: he wanted to be sure I didn't sue his ass for my predicament). And Amelia was worried I was dead. She'd had no idea what happened to me or where I was. That was odd.

But that wasn't the only thing. We talked for hours. I told her everything. For once, she just sat quietly and listened. I couldn't even get a good read on her because her thoughts were kind of foggy where our trip was concerned. I knew something had to be wrong.

"What is it Ames?"

She couldn't look me in the eye. "I um, I'm having a hard time remembering what all happened that day. And from what you've just told me…"

"That's strange. I guess I know how you feel though. I woke up on an island not knowing how I got there."

"No, Sookie. I don't remember being on the yacht at all that day."

When our eyes met, I could see the confusion marring hers.

"What?"

"You said I was there with you, Tray and his friend Bill. Tray doesn't have a friend named Bill. Never did."

I took a few deep breaths. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know. But I'm worried. What if what happened to you was done on purpose? I mean, we all were picked up, disoriented and dehydrated, but you were nowhere to be found. I remember the day before, but not the day of the trip. And why the hell would we have been going to Tahiti?" She giggled, breaking some of the tension caused by our conversation.

"Well, now that you mention it, I did find it odd that you wanted to go so far, but I was looking forward to the trip. Wait, you don't remember Bill?"

"No, I don't."

I sat up on the bed and leaned closer to her. "So you don't remember me telling you he'd been sneaking around outside of my room?"

"No, Sookie. I don't remember anything that happened on that yacht."

"Are you messin' with me? Because this isn't funny. You're starting to scare me, Ames."

"I'm scared myself. I've spoken to my dad about it. He doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm suffering from some kind of drug induced stupor or something."

"What about Tray?"

"He doesn't remember a thing either. He can't figure out why we were sailing to Tahiti. Something about this isn't right."

She'd calmed down enough where I could read that she was scared something may have happened that might come back to haunt us all. I tried to encourage her as much as I could, but I was as bad off as she and Tray were.

Once we got back to Bon Temps, I went straight to the hospital. Gran was awake and she was more than happy to see me. I made sure I didn't upset her or get her too excited. We didn't need her having another heart attack. I'd already felt guilty about the first one. She smiled and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. I didn't mind one bit. Jason was there too. He held onto me and we cried together. I'd never been close to my brother, but I'd like to think in that moment, we grew just a bit closer to each other.

I'm positive he's in the living room right now, waiting for me to emerge from my cave of depression.

I hop in the shower, scrub myself raw and shave every inch of unwanted hair from my body. I was a hairy beast after three months without seeing a razor. I throw on the most comfortable clothes I can (a tee and shorts) and head out of my room to face the waiting onslaught of thoughts. Yes, I'm still having trouble focusing enough to block everyone out. I'm working on it though. I'm thankful when I realize it's just Jason in the room. I couldn't handle more than him today.

"Hey, sis. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Tons now that I shaved about two pounds of hair off my body."

He laughs and runs his hands through his hair. "Sook, we were so worried. We couldn't do much from here to find you, but we made sure Amelia's dad let us know how the search was going. After about a month of nothin', the pressure started comin' down on us to accept you were gone. Gran held off as long as she could but we eventually had a funeral for you."

"Really? Am I buried somewhere over there?" I point across to the cemetery not far from the house.

"Yeah. Kind of creepy, isn't it?"

I shrug. "Can we take a walk? I'd like to see my tombstone."

"You are one morbid chick."

I laugh and he shakes his head. He seems reluctant, but stands when I approach the door. We walk together in companionable silence until I ask Jason about my funeral.

"Oh, shucks. Everyone in town was there. Even a few people we didn't know. They felt what happened was such a tragedy and wanted to come to show their condoliums."

"Condolences?"

"Whatever. Anyway, after, we all went to the house for the repast and Gran just couldn't take it. She sat in her room the whole time with Amelia. She never wanted to go through with it in the first place. Said it wasn't right that her kids and one of her grandkids went before her. I guess that's why Gran had that heart attack when you called. She couldn't believe it was you and thought… Well, it was really weighing on her."

"Geez. I hoped… I prayed that you still knew I was out there somewhere," I say, laying my hand on his arm.

Jason places a hand over mine and squeezes gently. "Gran did. She wouldn't give up."

He stops us and points down to a small gray square stone in the ground. The grass is barely filled in where we're standing. _My grave._ I drop to my knees, fingering the stamped lettering which sums up my mediocre life in a few lines. I feel tears prick at my eyes as I look over what would have been my final resting place.

SOOKIE STACKHOUSE

BELOVED DAUGHTER, GRANDDAUGHTER, SISTER AND FRIEND

1986 - 2010

Jason stands beside me, a hand on my shoulder as I read aloud the epitaph. He chuckles to himself then exclaims, "Oh, she gave Sheriff Dearborn hell when he didn't want to— Sookie? What's wrong, girl?"

I wipe the few stray tears from my cheeks before answering. "I'm fine. Sorry. I get these flashes sometimes and I can't help but to cry."

"Well, why don't we go get some food or somethin'? We can go to Bellefleur's. Terry said whatever you want is on the house."

Leave it to Jason to think about his stomach.

"Sure, Jase. Sounds good."

"You know, you gotta take care of yourself. Gran won't like it if you waste away now that we've got you back."

He pulls me to him, hugging me tight and patting me on the back. He clears his throat and runs the back of his hand roughly across his face. Jason's never been one to show much emotion so to know he's so worked up over me (again), it pulls me out of my bad mood a bit. I can be brave for him.

We make it to Bellefleur's just before the dinner rush. The place still looks the same—crappy wood paneled walls with rednecks' names scratched into them, frosted fluorescent lights giving off an ambience of murky yellow light, and mahogany tables and chairs that should probably see a furnace, finish off the decor. I sigh, needing a second to compose myself. Jason and I grab a booth out of the way. But it doesn't help my plan to go unnoticed. I'm recognized as soon as I walk in the place and it goes silent. Even the jukebox shuts off. Funny how that happens.

I know I look out of the ordinary. Forget the fact that I'm struggling to keep everyone's thoughts out and have my "I'm okay" smile plastered on my face. My hair has grown down to my waist almost, and is sun bleached to the point its past blonde. I didn't have the desire to put it up so I left it down in a mess of waves. My tan is so deep that I'm a nice shade of brown. In fact, I won't have to tan for the rest of my life. It's probably permanent at this point. They way I'm being stared at, I'm glad I shaved.

We wave at Terry behind the bar. He nods and starts to head over to us as we get seated.

"Jason. Hey, Sookie. How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, Terry. Could really use a drink though."

"What can I get you? It's on the house."

"I appreciate that but it's okay." Jason "gently" nudges my foot under the table. I poke my tongue out at him. "I'll have a G&T, please."

"Sure thing. Jason?"

"Just a beer. Thanks man." Jason makes a face at me and mutters something under his breath. I can only imagine how colorful his language is as I hide my giggles.

"No problem. I'll get Arlene to bring those over to you guys. It really is good to see you, Sook. You don't worry about coming back to work just yet. Take all the time you need."

"Uh, okay. Thanks?"

Terry nods and walks off to find Arlene. I see her glance over at the table and shake her head.

I hadn't even thought about work. I've been so used to just waking up and doing nothing all day that I found myself stuck in that mode. But I know if Gran was home, I'd be up every day. She wouldn't allow me to wallow in my self-pity. And she'd probably want me to stay in her sight.

"Jase, can we stop by the hospital today? I know Gran said for me to get some rest, but I would like to see her."

"Sure thing. We can go after we leave here. I think it'll do her some good to see you. Though, I'd watch out for her hugs. She almost broke my neck the last time she hugged me."

I laugh. I don't know why what he's just said is so funny, but I'm holding my sides and slapping the table. I'm laughing so hard that Jason looks at me like I'm nuts. Then he shakes his head and laughs with me.

Arlene finally makes her way over to the table with our drinks. As soon as mine hits the table—and I've stopped laughing—I down it in two gulps. She looks at me with concern, but doesn't say a word. I hand her the glass and she nods, knowing I won't want another one. It helps to relax me so I can concentrate and that's all I need for now. Any more and I'll be falling all over myself, drunk. We don't want that.

We order our food and chat with a few people who decide to stop by the table while we're eating. I do okay with the short conversations but I still catch a few stray thoughts here and there. Most people want to know what it was like to be alone on an island for so long. I didn't dare tell anyone about Eric and how I kept a vampire alive all on my own. Yeah, 'cause that's something you brag about.

As we were fleeing the burning ship, Eric whispered to me that I shouldn't tell anyone about him. How would I explain that he'd been there for so long without anyone looking for him? As far as I could recall, I hadn't heard of any reports of an Eric Northman gone missing. It actually made me think of what I could do to find him now. I have his name and I know he's in Shreveport. That should be enough.


	25. Chapter 25

"Eric, there's a hot blonde in a cute blue sundress at the door looking for you. Says she won't leave until she talks to you. I told her it just wasn't possible as you were _entertaining_ the clientele," Pam says with a fangy smile.

_Sookie… _How did she find me, I wonder? I glance around, looking to see where she is in the crowd.

"Did she tell you her name?"

Pam hesitates. Possibly, she has seen the infinitesimal movement of my lips as my thoughts flicker through our time together. She throws her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes as she addresses me.

"Sookie Stackhouse. The name's not familiar." Her eyes survey my countenance before she continues her diatribe. "She's quite the southern belle too, that one. Did I tell you she has her hair swept up in a ponytail with a blue bow? Dare I say it, but it's just too cute! What's she want with you? She's not your typical skanky fangbanger."

"Thank you, Pamela. I'll handle it from here."

"Eric…"

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose to temper my mood. "I said, I will handle it from here." She nods and moves through the room with purpose, melting into the noisy throng.

I remain seated at my booth, biding my time. I will not hide from Sookie but I am not prepared to see her, here. I lift my nose to the ceiling and inhale deeply, trying to decipher her delicious scent amongst the fetid sweaty bodies and pungent perfumes which are usually suffocating to the keen senses of vampire. Why I bother to share air with these creatures is beyond me. I cut off the influx of oxygen I've begun ingesting as a miniscule trace of sweetness, which can only be Sookie, tickles my olfactory nerve. I hold it, savoring, renewing the taste of her—the rare delicacy I've missed, I've craved.

_Mine… _

It has only been a month since we last saw one another, but I feel as if it has been longer. The year I was "away" pales in comparison. To see her again would be…

I am so wrapped in my thoughts I do not hear her approach.

"_Hello_, Eric." She stands before me, arms folded across her chest.

"Sookie."

She is a vision. My eyes sweep over her figure quickly but I don't miss a thing about her appearance. The blue of her dress is the same color as her eyes—the enigmatic crystal blue I find myself lost in—and it's covered in delicately scattered pansies. She is indeed wearing her hair off her neck as Pam described. Not very smart of her in our present company, but all the more inviting to me. I can see the throbbing of her jugular just below the delicate tanned skin…

_Mine._

"So, this is your place, huh? It's… interesting," she says, looking around with a flourish of her hand.

I am not one for reading human emotions well, but I can tell she's pissed.

"What are you doing here?" _Not that I'm not pleased to see you…_

"Lookin' for you, of course! Where have you been? Why haven't you got in contact with me? Here I been thinkin' you were lookin' for me but it SEEMS you're just doin' whatever the hell it is vampires do!" Her raised tone attracts a bit of unwanted attention and I discreetly squeeze her hand in warning. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "And I thought, well I wanted… to make sure you were… alright."

"You were worried about me?" The corner of my mouth twitches as I try to contain my blank expression. If anyone happens to see the joy she brings me from merely being in my vicinity—which reminds me. "Come."

I stand and hold my hand out to her. She looks surprised at my sudden movement, but puts her hand in mine after a meditative moment. The warmth from her touch burns into my palm and I relish the sensation. I scan the crowd for Pam and she catches my eye. She knows what to do in my absence and I move swiftly to the rear of the bar with Sookie in tow. The sooner I can get her alone, the better.

I open the door to my office and usher her inside. She pauses just inside the door and opens her mouth to say something. I push the door closed and press her into the raised faux wood panels, keeping her in place with the sheer force of my presence. I cannot resist the temptation set before me and run my nose up the side of her neck, barely grazing her skin. She stiffens under my ministrations but does not push me away. I inhale her precious bouquet and continue to nuzzle her neck. Feeling her tremble under my attentions, I pull back to see her face. Her lips part and I take that as an invitation for further exploration.

She gasps as my mouth descends upon hers and quivers under the delicate pressure of our merging. I tease her lips with my own, pulling back and lightly nipping at her puckered pout. My tongue darts out to taste her, eliciting erotic moans as she writhes against me. The vibration of her throat as she continues to purr awakens something in me. My hips thrust into her, making her cry out into my mouth as I deepen our kiss.

Her hands are in my hair, tugging, pulling and twisting as my arms close around her waist. It is as if we haven't been apart. For the moment, all else is forgotten. I have what I want. I brush back a few loose strands of her hair from her forehead, gently tucking them behind her ear. She meets my gaze as I study the contours of her face with the pads of my fingertips. She is still my Sookie. With a gentle jerk on my locks in her grip, she pulls my face to hers again and devours my lips. I can feel her hunger for me—the unbridled desire which lies just below the surface—mingling with a bit of apprehension.

Abruptly, she pulls away, sucking in a ragged breath and looks to the floor.

"What is it, lover?" I nuzzle the tender curve of her neck, drowning myself in her scent. The rush of blood beneath her flesh calls to me but I keep my fangs in check. I place a kiss atop her pulse point and she shivers.

Her voice is barely a whisper. "You don't have the right to call me that anymore." She sighs before continuing. "I missed you. Did you even miss me? Why didn't you come for me?" Her words break under the force of her emotion.

_Anger… despair… sadness?_

"Sookie…"

She smoothes down the skirt of her dress in what appears to be a nervous gesture. She shakes her head to halt my response. I am speechless.

"Whatever you were going to say, it isn't enough, Eric. You said you would come for me and you didn't. You lied. You said you would never lie to me."

The words of a prior conversation echo through my mind.

"_I always speak the truth, Sookie. Of course, there is the occasion where I can be a bit of a wordsmith. I may not answer all of your questions when you want me to but I will always answer you truthfully." _

She is no fool.

"Sookie… what is it that you want from me?"

"Just you. I know this isn't the island, I _know_ that. You have responsibilities, and I get that too. But is there no room for me in your life now? Should I forget what we are… were—as it appears you have—when I'm not alone with you? I don't know if I can do that."

Her eyes gloss over as she fights to keep her tears at bay. Something else is bothering her.

"Do you need a job?"

"Yes. I do. Wow, you slick son of a gun," she mumbles.

I smile down at her and lean back to allow her some space. She slides down onto her bottom and I crouch down next to her, holding her hand, stroking the back of it soothingly with my thumb. She drops her head and appears to study the grains of carpet on the floor.

"I do need a job because I can't work in Bon Temps with all those voices intruding. Bad enough I have to deal with their pitying stares; to know what they think of me too is just more than I can bear." She laughs without humor. "That's what I miss about being with you—the silence. I noticed it again when I came here. There are a few stray thoughts but for the most part, if I focus on you, everything else falls away."

"Ah, it is the comfort of my silence you want."

"No, not just that. Do you think I'd use you that way?"

"Why not?"

She looks up at me, holding my gaze. "Because I'm not like that. I wouldn't—"

I snort. Little does she know, I would. And therein lies the difference.

"You know what I can do. You haven't taken advantage. You wouldn't…" she whispers.

I cock a brow. She scoots away from me, as much as she can with a door behind her, and puts her hand to her mouth.

"Please, tell me you wouldn't."

"You need a job, I need a telepath."

"Oh. Oh. I…"

The lingering silence becomes too much and I ask what I've wanted to know since her arrival.

"How did you find me?"

"What? Oh, a co-worker of mine. She's been here before. I mentioned your name and she said she knew where you 'hung out.' So I came with her. Are you upset that I came to you?"

"I have need of your services."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

Her stare seems to go through me and the pressure from her look is unlike anything I've ever felt before. Right now, I wish I were the telepath. I want to know what she is thinking.

"I need your help, Sookie. I have questions."

"And you don't like not knowing things, right? I don't know, Eric. What will you do if I find out your accident wasn't an accident?"

"Justice will be served, of course."

"I won't do it if you plan to hurt anyone."

"Sookie…" I shake my head at her naiveté.

"Don't tell me: you're vampire. I know that but I don't read vampires. I read humans. So whatever I find out would be from humans. I can't in good conscience let you hurt or kill someone that may have had something to do with our island excursion."

"You are beyond infuriating!"

"You want to pay me to read minds to find out how you wound up on the island, right?"

"Right."

"Then you have to promise you won't kill them. You promise to turn them over to the police and I'll consider it."

"You'll consider it? There were humans on your yacht, yes?"

"Yeah, the captain and crew but I don't know if it'll help. Amelia already said she couldn't remember anything and _she_ planned the trip."

That is interesting. I file that away for further thought.

"You said you'd never met a vampire before. How would you know for sure?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know. I guess I just thought… do you think a vampire could have been on Amelia's yacht?"

I do think that but don't say anything. I don't want to alarm her if I don't need to. I watch as a myriad of thoughts and emotions cross her face. They are much too swift for me to grasp at once. She looks up at me with a question in her eyes but doesn't speak. She's thinking. I give her space and get up to lean against the edge of my desk. I nod to the couch to offer her a seat. She moves slowly but sits eventually. I can't help but watch her as she works out whatever conclusion she has come to. My own thoughts are already configured and in place.

Once Pam told me about this Bill character and I realized he might be the same Bill Sookie mentioned, I began to put things together. My plane crash may have been an accident, but with no remaining parts of the plane in question, there is no way to find out what happened to it. Then, the apparent interest in replacing Pam as sheriff in my absence brought a few thoughts to mind. Among them, why would the Queen wait an entire year to do away with her? From the records she's kept, Pam has improved profits in the bar and incidents with newly made vampires have been kept to a minimum. She has been a most expedient interim sheriff as far as the running of my area is concerned.

But with Sookie's new revelation, it sounds like the humans on her friend's yacht were glamoured. By this Bill. Why is the question. And I'm sure I know who has the answer.

"Why are you being this way, Eric? You seem different."

"I am different." _I'm being watched._

"Right. So you can be the vampire godfather again and I'm… what?"

The door to my office opens with barely a sound and Sookie's head whips to the left as Pam enters the room.

"A blood bag."

"Pamela!"

She shrugs carelessly. "She asked. And that is what she is."

"Don't you knock?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"No. I was hoping to catch you two in a compromising situation. Damn. Did I miss it? Stamina not up to par tonight, Eric?"

"Pam. Leave."

She narrows her eyes at Sookie before turning and leaving the room. Something must be up for her to interrupt me.

"So that's your child? She's… nice?"

"Among other things."

"Can I be honest here?" I nod. "I don't think I can do this. I can see you're needed here in whatever capacity you serve, but for you to switch back and forth like this…"

"There are six sides to a die, Sookie. They may be different but are all part of the same die."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't need or want different. I'm different enough myself. I need normal."

"Normal?" I laugh.

"Well, normal for me. You know what? Forget I said anything." She sighs heavily and drops her head into her hands. "I just want some peace," she mutters.

"Peace is an illusion."

She lifts her head and turns to face me. "Not when I was with you."

"I need to know you're decision."

"Right. Well, thanks for not answering any of _my_ questions. I should have known better than to come here, but I thought you'd want to see me."

As she rises from the couch, I move to her side, lifting her chin with my index finger.

"Why did you not wait for me?"

She rolls her eyes and storms toward the office door. "Pfft! Goodbye, Eric. Or whoever you are."

The door slams signaling her retreat from me and anything we may have had.


	26. Chapter 26

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

That's what I am. That's what the idea of coming here was. And that's exactly how I feel—stupid. I wipe an errant tear from my cheek and take a deep breath to collect myself. Only it doesn't help. I can't help feeling betrayed or something else that's really not good. And then I think I have no one to blame but myself. I wanted reassurance and maybe reciprocation. What I got was a job offer. Not just any job but a way to help him find out what happened to land us both on the island. I'm not sure if I want to know. I would much rather forget the whole ordeal. I'm home now.

The music blaring obnoxiously through the speakers does nothing for my mood. I want to get out of here. I want to scream. I want to break things. I want to be held and told that everything will be all right. But I should not have come here for that. I should have stayed home, but Gran thought it was a good idea for me to get out.

"_You've been cooped up in this house for a month now. Go out and have some fun with your friends. I'm sure they've all missed seeing you and it might do you some good,"_ she said. I'm not so sure about that now.

I should have known better. I should have waited or … or…

"Gah!" Those closest to me turn when I exclaim, but no one says anything. Out loud, anyway.

"_Lucky bitch!"_

"_I don't see any marks on her neck. Did he feed from somewhere else?"_

"_What I wouldn't give for seven minutes in heaven with the Viking. I hear he fucks like a stallion."_

I could swear Dawn's is one of the thoughts I hear but I'm not sure. I can't get a lock on her brain signature plus I spent the entire ride here keeping out of her head. Where the hell is she anyway? She said she would keep an eye out for me but I don't see her anywhere. It's difficult to find her in the sea of leather and flesh under dimmed and flashing lights. The people that come here all blend into one another. Black tops, pants or skirts, and pale pasty flesh are all I see. There are a few people who resemble tourists dressed in khaki shorts and white tees—which I find odd—but no one stands out amongst the swarm of buzzing bodies. I look around the crowded room and in my frazzled state forget about keeping my mind locked down.

"_Hmm… why'd he pick her to go back to his office? I thought we had a connection."_

"_I bet she couldn't satisfy the master like I could… Not everyone can lift their leg over their head."_

"_What could he see in her? She's probably a virgin."_

I decide it's best to just tuck tail and leave. I can't stand to hear anymore thoughts about my going to Eric's office, or anything else related to sex. I am truly out of my element.

I find Dawn sitting at the bar talking to the bartender. He is tall with long black hair, wearing dark jeans and a black leather vest—how surprising—and looks to be Native American. Well, really he just looks scary. His eyes flick over to me when I approach but he walks away as someone calls for another drink down at the other end of the room.

"Hey Dawn, do you think you can take me home now?"

She smiles at me. "Sookie? Back so soon? I thought you'd be in Eric's office for quite some time still."

Although I can tell by her tone her comment isn't meant to be entirely complimentary to me, I get a snippet of exactly what she's thinking and I don't like it one bit. She _was_ thinking about Eric feeding from me and now she's remembering the feel of his leather couch against her legs. Apparently she's been a recipient of his hospitality before. I get upset and feel frustrated beyond reason. I think I might be jealous but I have no right to be. I've no claim to him. As I'm forming a reply—and contemplating slapping her—Pam sidles up next to me, giving me a start. I jump, almost out of my skin, and force a smile onto my face. No need to be rude if I can help it, even if she makes me uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to startle you, little girl. My master would have me see you home safely. This way please."

She turns on her heels and heads to the front door, not waiting for me to follow. Of course, I sputter and stammer trying to get my mind wrapped around why Eric would choose _her_ of all people to take me home. Holding out a finger to Dawn to signal her to wait, I take a deep breath and catch up to Pam, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

She looks back at me with a raised brow and says, "Yes…"

"Um. Why…? I don't need you to take me home. My friend, Dawn can…" I turn to point back to where she's sitting at the bar and find, she's gone.

"Right. Your ride seems to have ditched you. Come along, now," she says dryly.

"But why—?"

"Because I can protect you."

"Oh," I say, since little else seems appropriate at the moment.

That pulls me up short. I know she's a vampire but she's no bigger than me. And who do I need protection from?

I'm not sure what kind of cars I thought vampires would drive, but I had no idea this Pam—who seems like a sports car kind of gal—would drive a minivan. My face must have betrayed my thoughts as she hits the clicker to unlock the doors and says, "Its fast. I like to drive fast and no one gets in the way of a minivan doing 100."

I nod as if her answer is exactly what I would have said. With a muffled sigh, I climb into the passenger seat feeling defeated. I see no point in fighting with her, and I don't have any other way to get home just now. I can already hear Jason's excuse of being in the middle of something—more like the middle of someone. And I can't call Gran. She wanted me to go out in the first place. She'd just worry herself over my coming home early and I don't want that.

Sitting across from Pam, I feel disconcerted. Almost like I need to be on my best behavior or I'll have to face a scolding. I twiddle my thumbs waiting for her to say something unbecoming. She did call me a blood bag so she can't think too highly of humans. What's funny is she looks docile enough. Not so much in the outfit she has on, but her overall appearance. She looks younger than me and she's tiny. Not only is she shorter than me, she's thinner and looks like a lady—a lady dressed in a black corset and long flowing skirt—but a lady nonetheless. I clear my throat to break the silence as Pam clicks her long nails against the steering wheel.

"So Miss Stackhouse of Bon Temps, Louisiana, age twenty-four, organ donor… it takes about forty-five minutes to get to your hole in the ground. Since Eric has been keeping all details about you hush-hush, tell me about yourself."

I look at her with something resembling shock but she merely smiles and looks expectantly at me, waiting for my response.

"Uh, I'm … wait, did you memorize my license?"

"I did. Got you in here," she says while tapping a finger to her temple. "I'm due for some girl time, so talk."

Great, now we're going to be best friends.

"Okay. Well, I live with my grandmother in a farmhouse that's been in my family for over a hundred years. I've lived with her since I was about seven when my parents passed away."

"How'd they die?"

Where most people would offer some form of condolence, she asks how they died. I'm not sure how to take her directness. She looks interested in my answer, but not in an overtly morbid way. Just curious. It makes me wonder how old she is and how many people she may have seen die over the years. Or killed. She is a vampire after all.

"Car accident," I manage to squeak out. "I don't really like to talk about it. Besides, I don't remember much of what happened."

"Hmm… I'm not sure how my parents died. Actually, I'm not sure how a lot of my family members have died. I haven't seen anyone since, well since Eric made me. And that was well over two centuries ago."

Now I know how old she is. _Is she a mind reader too?_ I wonder.

"I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? People die."

"So did you. I mean, that's how you become vampire, right?"

She looks at me with a question in her eye, but shakes her head seeming to change her mind about something. "Yes, but I was mourned. I'm happy as I am now. Do you love him?"

_Where'd that come from? _"Who, Eric?"

"No, the pope. Who do you think?"

"I um… isn't that something I should discuss with him?"

"You can run it by me first. I won't say anything."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," I laugh. She laughs too—very dainty like.

"You _are_ smart. I can see now why he likes you."

"I thought you didn't know anything about me? That he didn't tell you anything?"

"Eric and I don't always communicate verbally."

I'm not quite sure how to take that so I don't say anything for a while. She seems content with the silence as we drive along the highway. The clickety clack of her nails against the steering wheel starts up again and I take that as my cue to say something to break the silence.

"Speaking of family, me and my brother Jason—"

"Ooh… there's another one of you? Yummy."

"Yummy?" I laugh, nervously.

She looks me over with a leer and a fangy smile. I shiver wondering what's going through her mind. Does she want to eat my brother now?

"If he looks anything like you, yes."

"He's not a meal, you know."

"Of course not. Tell me more about this brother of yours."

I roll my eyes and continue telling her my life story for lack of anything else to say. I steer clear of the bad parts, and stick to the things that won't remind her of eating. And I don't mention Jason anymore than necessary. She only interrupts to make small comments or ask questions about something she doesn't understand, like baby showers.

"So a bunch of women get together and bring gifts for a new baby. And there are games? What kind? Would you take me with you? I've never attended one and I would love to play a game!"

I tell her as much as I can about the two baby showers I've been to, and she listens with rapt attention. She's actually not so bad to talk to when she's not being insulting. After a brief intermission of silence, she jars me out of my thoughts with a quiet confession.

"Eric didn't tell me much about what happened on the island. Was it bad?"

Something crosses her face for a quick moment. I'm not sure what it is but it could be concern.

"It was interesting to say the least. I got there well after Eric had been there and when I first met him, he didn't think I was real. He had a hard time believing I wasn't a figment of his imagination. Then he bit me." She laughs, throwing her head back and slapping the steering wheel. "What's so funny about that?"

"Just the way you said it. _'Then he bit me,' _" she says in a way I'm guessing is supposed to imitate my voice. "Tell me that doesn't make you laugh."

"It doesn't. In fact, it hurt when he bit me. But he did apologize afterward."

"Ever the gentleman," she mutters.

"Yes, he is."

"With you. That's interesting."

"Why? Is he not usually?"

"Not with those he feeds from. That is what he did with you, right? Feed?" She looks me dead in the eye with her brow cocked in challenge.

"We made a deal. He feeds me, I feed him. We really didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Eric always has a choice. I'm not sure why he gave you one though," she says sardonically.

"Maybe he wanted my company."

"That could be true."

"I find it interesting you would say that considering he didn't tell you anything about me. Why do you think that is?"

"Because… he wasn't sure how I would take you."

"Do you always approve of his uh, um…?"

"No. Which is why I'm curious about what he sees in you."

I make a very unladylike noise.

"I think he wants us to be friends," she says abruptly.

"Why would you think that?"

"My being on chauffeur duty. The way he behaved tonight. He seems different." I get the feeling she isn't talking to me so much as she's thinking out loud and I just happen to be around.

"What does that mean, exactly? Why does he seem different?"

"I'm sure you'll find out."

She knows something but isn't spilling. I would think she of all people would know Eric better than anyone. I feel so ignorant because I don't know much about vampires.

"Pam would you—"

"So, here we are. I got you home safely. Don't trip while going up the stairs or I won't hear the end of it," she laughs. But somehow I don't think she meant it as a joke.

I shake my head thinking over the events of the night and pull my keys from my purse to open the door. As soon as I put the key into the lock I sense someone is standing behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I drop my shields. I don't hear anything, though I do have a sense that something is out there. I'm probably just being paranoid. I take a quick glance around but see no one in the light shining over the yard. The typical nighttime noises cease and I can hear the wind rustling through the trees, but nothing else. Not a cricket, frog, nothing. That's weird.

The feeling that I'm being watched unnerves me and I drop my keys from a shaky hand. I bend to pick them up and tense, knowing that the presence has come closer. Odd that I don't hear a footstep but I _know_ there's someone there. I have a sense that I know who it is and I sigh. I don't turn as I recognize the voice right away and why shouldn't I? Who else would it be but him?


	27. Chapter 27

I step out of the darkness; the soft white glow of my skin illuminates the immediate area surrounding me. She stiffens as I approach.

"Sookie, we need to talk."

"No." Her voice sounds choked. She rubs her hands across her face roughly before turning to face me.

"Yes," I growl. I narrow my eyes as she rolls hers in defiance.

She folds her arms across her chest and pops her hip. "Please, Eric. I don't know why you think you can just show up here and surprise me. _You_ made your intentions perfectly clear."

"I shall explain—"

"There's nothing for you to explain," she whispers. "I get it. You have more important things to do than make time for some lone human woman, the woman who kept you alive when you would have—"

I dash toward her in my frustration. If she will not listen, I will have to get my point across another way. I grab her by the shoulders, pull her to me and kiss her hard. She opens her mouth to breathe and my tongue invades the moist space, claiming it as my own. Her tiny fists pound at my chest but I do not relent. She gives up her onslaught after a few moments but not for the reason I think she does.

I jerk in surprise.

The flow of blood running sluggishly into my mouth gets my attention. She has bitten my lip hard enough to break the skin. I release my grip on her, wiping the back of my hand across my chin, feeling the sticky wetness against my flesh. The usually red liquid appears black in the faded moonlight skimming the porch. The punctures her teeth left in my lip are healed before I drop my hand from my face. She smiles up at me but it doesn't reach her eyes. Her arms have taken up their previous post—folded against her chest—and she's taken a step back to lean against the front door.

"You can't possibly think kissing me will make me forget how you acted, what you said tonight. It won't."

"It's not to make you forget, but to make you see."

"See? See what? That you're an ass. A bossy ass at that!"

"And you are the most stubborn woman I've ever known! Why did you not wait for me?" I want to shake her to get the truth from her. I clutch my fists at my side instead.

"Because… because… I don't know."

"That's not true. You. Know." I bite out through clenched teeth.

Her hand slips behind her and grips the doorknob like it's an anchor. "I have to go inside. My Gran might need me."

I narrow my eyes again, but say nothing. She opens the door and walks swiftly inside, turning to look at me as if I am an afterthought.

"I'd have to invite you in, right?"

I nod.

"Humph. Wait here. I'll be right back."

She walks off into another room of the house I can't particularly see and comes back a minute later, divested of her purse and carrying a chair. She plops it down before me in the middle of the open front door, sitting down with a sweep of her hands under her skirt. With a sigh she crosses her legs at the ankle and folds her hands on her lap.

"Okay, you wanted to explain. Explain away."

I laugh, thinking she is the most exasperating woman (and I thought Pam was bad) and yet, I cannot be mad at her. I settle into my stance, spreading my legs shoulder width apart and look down at her perched on her wooden seat, waiting for me to begin. Only, I don't _know_ where to begin. What should I tell her? Should I tell her everything? I sigh unnecessarily, but the moment seems to call for it.

"Do you know about the Great Revelation as it is called?"

"Yeah. I've heard a little something about it. I haven't been much for watching television lately. You know, because I've been… busy." She fidgets with the hem of her dress, dropping her eyes to the porch.

I cock a brow at her description of being "busy." I know she's hiding something but will not press her. Yet.

I briefly explain to her what happened during the revelation and what it means for vampires—no more deception or living in secrecy. She seems to understand what I've told her and nods her understanding. She draws a breath to say something but decides against it, waving me on to continue.

"I am sheriff of a large part of Louisiana designated as Area 5, and with that responsibility comes duty."

"So you're like the vampire police or somethin'?"

"Among other things."

"Oh. So you've been busy handling the fallout from the revelation, I guess?"

I nod. I see this may be easier than I anticipated.

"How did it go? I mean, I didn't hear about anything out of the ordinary happening."

_You wouldn't_, is what I want to say. "We had no trouble. My _point_ is," I place heavy emphasis on the word, "I am a man of power and position."

A light bulb appears to go off and she seems to have figured something out. "Ah… So you have enemies, live a dangerous life, yadda, yadda, yadda? Am I in danger being with you? Is that why you don't want me?"

"I do want you!" I roar, leaning against the invisible force keeping me from bursting through the door.

"Keep your voice down!" she whisper yells.

"I want you."

She blows a raspberry. I shake my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. Maybe this won't be easy.

"This is new for me, Sookie."

"What is? Having feelings for anyone, or just me?"

"Having feelings, period."

"Vampires don't have feelings?"

I shake my head. "It's not that simple."

"Then explain it to me because…" She pauses for a long moment. "I heard…" her voice fades to a whisper.

"What did you hear, Sookie?" I whisper.

"I heard people thinking about… _being_ with you. So I don't understand how you can say you want me, when you've had others."

"I have not "had" anyone since I left you, Sookie. But I must feed. You cannot hold that against me."

"You were so different on the island. You were…" _Mine_. She doesn't say it, but I can tell it's what she's thinking.

"And I could be again. Here…" I sweep my arms through the cool night air encompassing her yard, "I must be different. For now."

She stands and walks to the door stopping about a foot away from me. She looks so beautiful in the dimmed lighting. The moonlight washes over her, giving her an ethereal glow. For a moment I am transported back to the island. I reach a hand out to touch her hair and drop it as she pulls away.

"You talk about having feelings. You think I don't have feelings, too? You think I don't feel confused that I lo—that I feel something for you I haven't experienced with another person before? I'm new to this, too. I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm feeling, but I know that I _feel_, for you. I just want you to be okay with that. To not think about it or doubt it or dislike it. Why is that so hard for you?"

"I am vampire, Sookie. I have been for at least a thousand years. I don't have a switch that flips from repressing my emotions to pouring my heart out." I don't respond to her slip up but I won't forget it either.

"How do you feel about me, Eric? Truthfully?"

I hesitate, but only for a moment.

"I want you, Sookie. You are mine."

"That's not exactly a profession of love or your feelings, Eric. Is that the best you can do?"

"Yes," I say with a smirk.

She shakes her head but steps closer to me, crossing the threshold. Her hand is warm against my face where her fingers lay splayed across my cheek. I grab hold of her wrist and pull her flush against my chest. She mutters, "Oof!" as she crashes into me. I smile and lift her chin so that she meets my eye level.

"I want you too, Eric. But all of you. Not just the parts you can spare when you're not being sheriff. Can you give me that?"

I brush my lips across hers like a whisper—soft and tender. If I had the need to inhale, my breath would have caught in my throat.

I release her lips with reluctance. I smooth my nose up her jaw line, across her cheek; our foreheads meeting in silent agreement. My words brush across her mouth with an intensity so strong that I imagine she can feel the sincerity vibrating through each syllable.

"Will you help me, Sookie?"

She seems apprehensive, unsure, but finally concedes with a nod. She has caught my meaning. She knows what I need. A small smile graces her face and her eyes light up as she glances at me. She steps out of my embrace and leans against the doorjamb for support.

"Won't you please come in, Mr. Northman?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Very charming," he says, looking around the few rooms in the house he can see.

I smile and move away from the door, running into the jamb of the living room entryway. I stand still, almost afraid to breathe because I'll disturb the peace that has filled the space. I watch him as he takes everything in—committing each detail to memory. The threadbare couch; the tattered afghan resting on the wingback chair; the nick on the corner of the coffee table caused by Jason in his younger days.

It seems like an hour has passed, but it is only a moment. The trance is broken as his eyes flick to mine. Eric walks toward me, slowly, calculating.

"I would offer you something to drink, but…" I shiver as his eyes dart to my neck.

He smiles, tongue running over his teeth before slipping out to lick his lips. I back away and feel the edge of the molding dig into my shoulder blade. He stops close enough to touch me, but keeps his hands at his sides. The long fingers flex as he makes up his mind about something. He dips his head to the side of mine, lips hovering just above my ear. The coolness of his breath sends goose bumps down my arms and I freeze, wanting him to touch me but unable to bear his closeness.

He whispers, his voice husky, "I will have you before the night is through."

He follows up his words by pinning me against the wall. He frames my head with each of his hands, closing me into the small space that is our connection. His knee rests between my thighs, forcing our bodies even closer together. I am completely and totally his.

"Ungh… O-okay…"

He smirks, knowing the reaction I'm having to him; feeling the way my body heels to his call. I'm fighting the shiver that wants to run down my spine but realize it's a battle I can't win. The air is humming with electricity and we aren't even touching. It's still there. Whatever we had, have—it's still between us.

"But I must make sure you are safe, first. Did you sense the being beyond the tree line?" I didn't realize he could feel the presence in the yard too. Duh!

I nod. I can't speak. I'm afraid of what I might say, which might be along the lines of… well, it wouldn't have anything to do with whoever's outside.

He leans so close a few strands of his hair brush my bared shoulder. I tremble and he runs a single finger along the area his hair has just touched. "Is there another entry point to the house?" he whispers so softly, I can barely hear him.

I nod and point toward the kitchen. His eyes bounce from the windows to the doors and back to me in an instant.

"Wait here." Before I can take a breath, he's gone.

I'm still not used to how fast he moves. My hair flies around my face, settling on my shoulders in the wake of his departure. I barely hear the door open and close but know he's no longer in the house. I stand, clutching the woodwork of the wall behind me, anxious to know what's going on. I check to make sure Gran is still asleep. Her brain pattern is a dull hum in my mind. Knowing that she's asleep takes some of the distress away.

A muffled thud and aqueous crunch grab my attention. I lean away from the spot I'm tethered to, peering through the nearest window trying to see what's going on. It's too dark in the yard and the porch light is out. There is another loud thud and I can't bear to stand here waiting any longer. I walk to the door and open it a crack. I'm surprised by a blur that flashes through the wavering blades of grass and slams into a tree. Leaves float down from the branches in an orchestrated symphony of whispers, fluttering to their untimely death.

I step forward just a bit to see more, but the filtered moonlight grants me a few hazy snippets of action at any given moment. One of the blurs is topped with yellow (which has to be Eric) and the other appears to be a shadowy figure. I'm not sure who (or what) it is, but the form doesn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. I'm about to turn away and go back into the house when I see Eric fall and hit the ground with a thunderous roar. He's back on his feet in a second but I'm out the door and bounding down the driveway to reach him.

He lurches forward, slamming the dark figure against a tree and turns when he hears my labored breathing behind him. His fangs are extended, lips pulled back from his bared teeth in anger.

"I told you to wait!" he yells.

I shiver, nervousness washing over me.

"I couldn't… just stand there… while you were being… hurt," I squeak between pants.

Eric slams the figure, which appears to be a man, against the tree again as it struggles in his grasp. I look up as another shower of needles from a pine tree rains down on them. Now that I am closer, I can see that the mysterious figure is none other than Tray's so-called friend, Bill. What is _he_ doing here?

"I was not being hurt. You should have waited." He shakes his head, fury rolling off him. "Stubborn woman," he grumbles.

I look at Bill again. Sure enough, it's him. Same pale skin, dark hair and eyes, cool demeanor—even with his back against a tree and leaves in his hair.

"I'm sorry." I pause, waiting for my apology to sink in before asking the next question. "Why are you fighting with Bill?"

"You know him?" he asks with raised brows.

"Yes. He's Tray's _friend_ from the yacht. Well, actually not really his friend," I murmur. "I didn't get to tell you about that."

"He's vampire. Did you know that?" he asks, ignoring my ramble.

"No. Are you sure?"

He looks at me with a cocked brow as if to say, "Are you kidding me?" I try reading Bill's mind and find it is a blank, just like Eric's. Why didn't I notice that before? Bill has been staring at me the entire conversation and I get a bad feeling.

"Did he tell you why he was here? How'd he make it back after the accident?" I ask Eric as Bill doesn't really look like he can say much.

"Both very good questions. What are you doing here, William T. Compton?"

Eric's grip tightens on Bill's neck but Bill doesn't appear fazed by the hand squeezing into his flesh. He doesn't need to breathe, so I guess there's that.

"Speak now or I will end you," Eric growls.

"I… I owe my allegiance to… our Queen. I don't have to tell you anything, _sheriff_." Bill spits the word at Eric as if its meaning is nothing to him.

"Ah… But you reside here in Bon Temps and therefore you _do_ owe me your allegiance. I am your sheriff and you will answer me!"

Bill struggles against Eric's hold on his person, but Eric barely moves an inch. I am amazed by his strength and control, yet frightened he may snap at any point and kill Bill. I know what he is capable of and I don't ever want to see that again if I don't have to.

I speak calmly, slowly, trying to pull him back from the edge. "Eric. Maybe if you let him down he'll be more willing to answer your questions. It can't be comfortable having his throat crushed. Pretty soon he won't be able to speak at all."

I cower when he turns to look at me, but he smiles and says, "Always the voice of reason."

Eric releases him and gravity takes hold of Bill's body, pulling it down the tree in a crumpled, motionless heap which lies at Eric's feet. Eric grimaces at the form in front of him and moves swiftly to my side.

"Go back into the house. I will come for you once I've finished dealing with this piece of—"

We both turn as the soft swish of the front door opening interrupts Eric's statement. _Gran._

"Sookie, sweetheart. What's going on? I heard some noise and couldn't find you in your bedroom."

"Everything's okay, Gran. Go back to bed."

As I look her over, I notice she has the shotgun from the hall closet under her arm. She's nothing if not prepared.

Eric looks at me apologetically before bending to pick up Bill and walking off down the driveway. He doesn't zoom away as usual; he takes his time placing careful steps along the graveled paving. I'm not sure where he's going or when he'll be back but I need to get Gran back into the house and in bed—preferably.

"Sookie, who were those men?"

"Um, well the blond is Eric. He's a friend. The other guy is Bill. He was on the yacht with me when it uh, well… you know."

"Oh. Was he coming to check up on you? And at so late an hour, too. I know I'm not as young as you kids today but there's nothing wrong with calling on a person in the daylight hours."

As I usher Gran back into the house, I shake my head. Boy, if she only knew.


	29. Chapter 29

I flip Bill over my shoulder, whip out my phone, dial Pam and explain to her what I need done in about thirty seconds. She's efficient and knows that I expect nothing less than perfection from her. Once I am far enough away from the house, I take off into the night, heading toward Fangtasia. The basement there is perfect for what I have planned for Bill. He holds the key to this mystery and I will not allow him to keep quiet. Even if the only thing I hear are his screams. They will suffice.

I yearn to get back to Sookie. I told her I would have her this night and I plan to. If it comes down to it, Pam can take over for me while I tend to my lover. We have been separated far too long and I hunger for her.

I must be careful not to get my clothing too bloody.

As I approach the employee door to my bar, it opens without a sound.

"Pamela."

"Eric. And who is our _guest_ this evening?"

She nods her head toward the limp figure in my arms. My palm slinks up the rear of his head, grasping a handful of hair and pulling back so that she can see his face.

She cocks a brow and her mouth twitches before her face reverts back to a blank expression. "No shit? Where'd you find him?"

"He was lurking outside of Sookie's home. You should have stuck around and secured the area."

"I did. He must have shown up after I left. I'm sorry, master."

I hand over my burden and she takes him downstairs to prepare him for my… interrogation. I take my duty as sheriff seriously.

I make sure the door to my office is secure before heading down to join Pam. As I descend the stairs, a gruff moan rises to meet me. He's waking.

"Is he secured?"

"Yes. I stripped him first, as you requested."

I survey her preparations. His limp body dangles from the ceiling in the middle of the room, hands bound over his head, legs shackled at the ankles. The silver chains seem most effective on him. The drain just below his tautly strung form will definitely come in handy. His head lifts as I stand in front of him, ready to meet his gaze. He peels open his eyes one at a time.

"Excellent," I preen. "Mr. Compton. Are you with us?" My voice bellows through the cavernous room.

"Fuck. You… Sheriff."

Pam snorts. "At least he remembers his manners."

"If you are not careful, Mr. Compton, you will be the one to end up _fucked_ this evening. Now, you have something to tell me."

He closes his eyes again, trying to block out his surroundings, I imagine.

Pam clears her throat. "Maybe we should remove a finger."

I cock a brow at her in question, but she merely widens her eyes in suggestion.

"No. I think a thumb."

"Maybe both. Ooh, what about his fangs? I know there is a pair of pliers around here somewhere…" her voice trails off as she moves throughout the room, in search of the instruments.

"The Queen shall hear of this!" he squeaks.

I tap my chin with my index finger. "I almost forgot about that. You did mention something regarding her earlier. Hmm… too bad she's not here to put in a good word for you." I look past him, a slow smile spreading across my face. "Have you found those pliers yet, Pamela?"

He jerks in his bindings, trying to twist around to see what she's doing. Pam barely touches his thigh as she walks toward me and he screams. The chains clink as he writhes in agony. A low menacing hiss fills the room. The acrid stench of burning flesh surrounds his pale body; the silvery wisps of vapor giving him the air of a steaming pile of dung. Pam smiles at me, fangs bared, ready for action. I nod and she picks up an implement with which I give her full reign to do as she pleases. I have taught her well. She knows which spots to go for, how much damage to inflict for the best effect… Between the two of us, this may not take as long as I thought.

* * *

"You know, Eric… I think he's a tough one. Looks at how he trembles. I bet if he could sweat, his forehead would be soaked through with moisture. He knows something. But he can't, or won't, tell… I say we fillet this bitch."

I chuckle at Pam's use of the modern vernacular. "Settle down now. We need there to be enough left to deliver to her majesty. What say you, William?"

His screams become higher in pitch as Pam prods some of his softer parts with a silver-tipped dagger. The polished ivory handle fits perfectly in her dainty palm. She wields it like it is an extension of her limb. The fluid motion of the blade slices through the air in silent arcs, landing on its target with precision. I had it specially made for her and she hasn't had an opportunity to put it to use—until now. She is taking full advantage of this opportunity. An ear hits the floor with a soft "pat," landing in a pool of Bill's congealed blood.

He struggles to lift his head enough to meet my eye. "Okay, okay! Enough. I'll tell… you—I'll tell you… what you want… to know. Just please, make… her stop."

"Aww… and I was just starting to have a little fun," Pam says with a pout. "And I didn't even get to try my pliers on him."

"No more whining, please. I can't take it," I say sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

I wave her off and she moves to stand at my side, arms crossed over her chest. The small blade dangles from her right hand carelessly, but I know she's ready to use it again at my signal. The gentle "pit-pat" of heavy droplets hitting the floor drones on as Bill pants through his words.

"I met… Sookie—"

"You will refer to her as Miss Stackhouse," I bark. He flinches and drops his head. "Continue."

His eyes barely leave the floor as he speaks. "I met Miss Stackhouse through a … friend. Tray Dawson. He works for me… sometimes, as my day man. His girlfriend… is best friend's… with Sookie." My hand twitches at my side in warning. He swallows and continues. "I liked Miss Stackhouse… I wanted her. Ahh…" he cries out as some part of his flesh knits itself back together. Regaining his composure, he adds, "I wanted her. So, I planned to seduce her."

"You. Seduce Sookie?" Pam laughs.

"Why were you planning to seduce her? Why not just glamour her?" I know the answer to this question but I want him to confirm it.

He looks up then, eyes burning with hatred. I flip my hand in a "Go on" motion and he pulls his upper lip back from his teeth. Pam flashes in front of him in a second and he flinches away from her. I hear rather than see the slap to his face.

"You will answer your sheriff when he speaks to you," she growls.

"She… cannot be glamoured. I tried."

"And when that didn't work, you thought a boat trip would make her fall in lust with you. Idiot," Pam snarls.

"Yes. The yacht was my idea. I glamoured Soo— Miss Stackhouse's friend into talking her into the trip."

Finding his answer satisfactory, I continue with my questioning. "Why did you choose Tahiti as a destination? It seems a bit out of the way, don't you think?"

Pam lowers the chain from the ceiling, moving him to a metal table in a far corner of the room. He must have really pissed her off. _I will have to ask her later_. She begins to remove the chains from his ankles and wrists. Some of the links are embedded in his flesh and a swift yank is necessary to remove the implanted metal. I laugh with each snivel and groan emitted from him. He thinks he is suffering now.

Remembering that I asked him a question, he glares at me, ignoring Pamela and her work. "We… were never supposed to reach Tahiti. I tampered with the ship's instruments before we left port." He pauses for a moment, mouth opening and closing with words desperate to escape, but unsure of how to speak them. "She's special. Isn't she?"

I make no move to acknowledge his statement regarding Sookie. Whether he knows about her telepathy or not isn't my main concern. If I feel he poses any danger to her, he will not leave this basement.

"Why were you at Sookie's home tonight?"

"I wanted… to see her. To make sure she was… well. I lost track of her during the… uh, accident. I searched, but…"

"That's all well and good, buy why are you here? In this area?" Pam asks. Her inquisitiveness stems from her duties as sheriff in my absence. I have my own interests in knowing the answer to that question as well.

The strain of speaking becomes evident as he grimaces with each word uttered. "I'm originally from Bon Temps. I moved home because I longed for a connection to my past, my family."

"I call bullshit," Pam mutters.

I give her a long _"shut the fuck up"_ look. She is testing her boundaries and my patience. "Thank you, Pam. I think that's pretty obvious. Now, Mr. Compton," I turn toward him, "No vampire longs for a connection to their past unless they are newly turned; a baby vamp as Pam calls them. That, you are not."

"No, I am not. But—"

"The truth, or my child here continues perfecting her carving technique."

"There is a bit of thigh I haven't touched yet, Bill," Pam says with a leer. "And I wasn't kidding about the thumbs. It's a painful process for any missing bits to grow back. But I have reason to believe you already know that." She smirks and he shivers uncontrollably.

"I am telling you the truth. I came back in search of family. My last living relative died and I recovered ownership of his home. I—"

"Where is this home, exactly?" I ask.

"It's off of Hummingbird Road. At least that's where he said he was living when he registered with me," Pam supplies.

_That's close—too close—to where Sookie lives._

"How long have you been there?" I demand.

"Not very long. Maybe six months."

"And you have known of Miss Stackhouse that entire time?"

He nods.

I pull Pam aside and whisper to her in Swedish. "I have heard enough. Do what you wish with him. I will not return tonight. If he gives you any problems, stake him. Damn the consequences."

She smiles but says nothing. I can see the question in her eye and merely shake my head. Taking my leave, I impart one last nugget of wisdom to Bill.

"She may not look like it, but she is lethal. I'd be careful not to piss her off further, Mr. Compton."

Closing the basement door behind me, I enter the confines of my office where the sounds of torture are drowned out by the looming bass line of some dreadful rock song. I mentally prepare myself for the rest of my evening. I check my clothing in the full length mirror attached to my door, making sure I am free of blood splatter. I notice a droplet or two and a smear on the front of my shirt. I pull a clean tee from the closet next to my desk. I run a brush through my hair, smooth down my shirt and check my watch for the time. She will be sleeping now, but that is of no matter.

* * *

I land with a soft thud, on the porch of her house. All is quiet. I do a quick scan of the area, making sure there are no surprises waiting. I peer into the living room window and see she's fallen asleep on the couch. I smile, imagining she succumbed to her exhaustion waiting up for me. Then I think of how ridiculous that is. Why would she wait?

I turn the doorknob and am surprised to find the front door is unlocked. _Maybe she was waiting for me…_

I push the door open and it closes silently behind me. She's laid out with her head on the arm of the couch, anchored down by a ratty old afghan. It is a repulsive thing but she seems comforted by it somehow. The material lays tucked between her legs, scarcely covering the bare shoulders peeking out from the holes in the pattern. I walk to the end of the couch where her feet are left exposed. I pull the blanket off with a swift yank, tossing it to the floor, where it falls as I planned. I lift her from the couch and lay her on the blanket in front of the fireplace. It isn't lit, but the room's temperature is comfortable for a late summer night. And I will warm her.

She stirs and turns onto her side but doesn't wake. Sitting to the side of her, I pull the tiny socks from her feet, one by one, and run a finger over the soft skin just below her ankle. I trace a lazy trail up her legs, massaging the muscle of her thighs gently until she turns onto her back. Seeing her sprawled out before me like a feast waiting to be devoured, increases the tightness in the front of my jeans. My hand cups the hardness between my thighs, shifting it to ease the pressure.

With a stretch and a yawn, she reveals three tiny buttons straining against her bosom, waiting to be released. I oblige her. My teeth make light work of the confining discs, which pop across the room in escape. The light tinker of the plastic hitting the hardwood floors does little to rouse her from her nighttime bliss.

With another delicate elongation of her limbs, her arms come to rest at her sides and I take full advantage of their positioning, pulling the straps of her dress down and out of the way. I marvel for a moment at the precious sight in front of me—the curve of each breast; the swells rising and falling with every breath; the tightening pink buds pressing at the lacy fabric of her bra. A slow smile spreads across her face, but in a moment it is gone. I must be imagining things.

A rustle of fabric pulls my gaze to her legs. Her knees caress one another as her thighs rub together. They fall open just enough for my hand to smooth up the inside of her leg. I push her dress up her thighs, over her hips, bunching it at her waist. I rest my hands on her hips, thumbs tucked into the waistband of her panties. Debating where to begin first, I run my nose up the valley between her breasts. She is softest there and I relish the feel of the heavy mounds against my cheeks. I inhale, savoring the delicacy which I know she holds within her veins. Without moving from my place, I give the long forgotten waistband a tug, pulling slightly downward just to the junction of her thigh. Sookie shifts her hips just enough that I'm able to pull them down and off in one fluid motion.

Her legs part further as my knee slides between them, pushing them open as I position myself at the tuft of gold curls which hides her treasure. Her scent is delectable and permeates the air as she stimulated by my touch. She moans, "_Eric…_" and I raise my gaze to her face. Her eyes are still closed but her lips have parted. She sighs and her thighs fall open just a bit more allowing for my large frame. I kiss my way up the expanse of skin, fluttering my tongue against the soft, supple sections of thigh, alternating sides so as not to neglect a single part of her. Her muted breathy pants hover just above my head and increase in speed as my tongue darts out to taste the wetness pooling between her legs. The slow gyrating movements of her hips are in tempo with each stroke of my tongue.

I'm not prepared when her hand grips my hair and tugs. I speed up my attentions and before too long, she's reached her peak. Her head turns into the bunched blanket beneath her, keeping her moans to a soft purr. I kiss my way up her body and hover at the throbbing pulse in her throat. It calls to me and I long to answer. My fangs elongate just at the thought of devouring her essence. They throb in want and the ache makes me quiver with anticipation. I suck at the tender vibrating spot, which elicits a delicate moan of "yes."

I remove my pants, leaving no time to waste. I groan with the release of my erection from the constraining jeans. Her legs find themselves locked around my hips, one after the other, and she pulls me to her. I go willingly, burying myself as deep as possible. Her warmth soothes me, a constant reminder of how _alive_ she is. She stifles her groans as I thrust with increasing intensity, claiming her, making her mine.

My name leaves her mouth again and she opens her eyes, meeting my gaze. She leans up to kiss me, tasting her sweetness on my tongue. Her head drops back to the floor and she turns her face away, stretching her neck gracefully—exposing herself to me. The display causes me to growl with pleasure. The resonating rumble rips through my chest creating an echoing tremble that surges through us both. Her hands find themselves in my hair once again and my lips meet the smooth skin waiting to be penetrated.

I prick the goosebump covered surface with the tips of my fangs, testing, teasing; she arches her back, forcing us closer. My hunger overrides my hesitance. I can wait no longer and pierce her yielding flesh—ambrosia coats my palate, descends into my depths, and fills me. With each pull she digs her fingers into my quivering muscles, trying to claw her way closer. She cries out in pleasure, the spastic writhing of her walls gripping the length of my cock as I continue driving into her.

I want her to bite me.

I release her from my hold, licking her wounds closed and bite into my wrist with no hesitation. Her lips seek out the thick liquid, attaching to my arm like a babe to its mother's breast. Her tongue flicks gentle caresses of acquiescence as she sucks, and I meet my end. My teeth bury themselves in my bottom lip as I muffle the guttural groan of euphoria caused by our joining. The restriction bothers me, but I think a shotgun blast would be more painful. I can accept this, for now.

I cradle her to my torso, holding her close for a few precious moments. My lover's golden locks affect a halo around her face. I stroke the silken fibers as she rests against my chest, continuing to take me inside. My chin brushes against the crown of her head, nose nuzzling into the soft tickling wisps of feathery strands that taunt me as her head bobs with her gentle movements. She falls away from my wrist as the punctures seal and sighs with contentment. I put her clothing back to rights, lay her back on the couch and cover her with the blanket again.

Dawn approaches.

As I make my way to the front door, I pause at the threshold, her voice pulling me back from the brink of destruction.

She murmurs something so low I can barely hear her, but I catch the last two words. "Love… you…"


	30. Chapter 30

The grogginess gained as a result of a late night rendezvous with my vampire lover quickly subsides as the dark rich liquid pours from the rim of my cup into my waiting mouth. I lap at the divine brew like a thirsty pup. Refreshed and somewhat more aware of my surroundings, I contemplate the events of yesterday. _We should call our kitchen the confessional_, I think as I examine my grandmother's stance. Gran sits with her hands folded, patiently waiting for me to speak. I've been avoiding her gaze all morning but she's graciously allowing me to take my time and get my thoughts in order.

"I made such a fool of myself last night, Gran. I don't know what I was thinking but I said something I shouldn't have. Well, not that I shouldn't have but that maybe I wasn't ready to say just yet. Do you know what I mean? I feel so embarrassed."

"Sookie, you're rambling. Take a calming breath and tell me what the matter is."

I inhale deeply, and steel myself to explain what I did to Gran. I know she'll understand, or at least I hope she will.

My eyes drop to the wood grain of the table top and I lower my voice. "I kind of, sort of, said um…"

Gran reaches across the table and grabs my hand. The warmth from her tiny fingers embraces mine and I feel we are connected by more than touch. It's almost as if she already knows, or at least suspects what secrets lie hidden in my heart. She gives my hand a gentle squeeze in encouragement and lets it go before picking up her coffee mug. She watches me over the rim of her cup and purses her lips.

"Sookie? Why don't you start at the beginning? Tell me what was going on last night. If I hadn't seen that you were out of harm's way, I would have had that shotgun cocked and aimed, not just under my arm."

"I know. I just… How much _did_ you see last night?"

"Enough. Don't change the subject."

I huff. "Okay. Do you know about the Great Reveal, Revelation, or whatever it's called?"

"Yes. I heard about it while in the hospital. Go on."

"So you know about the vampires?" She nods. "And you know that they don't need to eat, well… us?"

"Yes, my child. Now get to the good part 'cause I know it's coming."

"Right." I pause for a long moment, not knowing quite how to phrase what I'm about to say next. "Gran, you have to swear to me you won't tell another soul what I'm about to tell you."

"I won't swear, but I promise that this conversation will stay between us." She winks. I guess that means she'll be calling Mrs. Fortenberry before long. She's always included in "us."

"I mean it, Gran. You can't tell Mrs. Fortenberry either. She's as big a gossip as you are."

She feigns a hurt expression then laughs. "All right, all right. I won't tell nobody. Party pooper," she mutters.

"Good. The two men outside last night, the tall blonde and the short brunette, they're uh, vampires."

"Oh mah stars! I knew something was different about them." She whispers that last part so softly I almost miss it.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing dear. Is that all?"

"No. I know them both. The brunette, Bill? I met him on Amelia's yacht. He's Tray's friend—or at least he claimed to be. I haven't seen him since I was shipwrecked and I don't know why he was here last night. The blond is Eric. When I woke up on the island, I thought I was alone. Turns out I wasn't. He was there."

"Really?" Gran takes on her protective stance—hands on her hips, leaning forward a bit with her most intimidating look on her face. "He didn't do anything untoward, did he?"

"Gran! No. Well, when we first met, he did bite me without asking."

She tsks, shaking her head.

"I don't like the sound of that at all, Sookie."

"I know, but he apologized. He was really hungry. He'd been on the island for so long and hadn't eaten in even longer. I don't think he knew I was real. He kept asking if I was a dream."

"But vampires don't dream, do they?"

"I'm not sure but I'd say not. When they sleep, it's like they die, again. But Eric was very sweet with me."

"_After_ he bit you," she asks, mouth puckered like she's just sucked on a lemon.

I roll my eyes. "I forgave him. It wasn't like he pounced on me. He just bit me."

"Without asking." Another glare. With a lighter tone she asks, "Is that general vampire behavior, then? They ask permission to bite you?"

"I don't really know. I'd guess so. But after that first time with Eric, yes. He did ask."

"So he has _some_ manners."

Leave it to Gran to focus on someone's manners regarding how they go about procuring a meal.

"Some. Yes. But he also has another side."

"Oh?"

I nod. Not wanting to recall the events on the boat, I turn the subject back to last night.

"So, back to my problem. I may have, kind of, told him I um… loved him."

She quirks a brow. "Well, do you girl?"

"I think so."

"There's nothing to think about. Either you do or you don't."

"Then, yes. I do. I just wasn't ready for him to hear it yet. I was a bit drowsy and I said it so quietly I didn't possibly think he'd be able to hear me. But he paused at the door on his way out and the air seemed to go still. I know _I_ stopped breathing. It was as if we were both just waiting for something to happen and when it didn't, the spell was broken. He left without a word, though and I fell off to sleep."

"So that's why I found you wrapped up in my afghan on the couch this morning?"

I nod.

"I don't know, Sookie. For him to just up and leave like he did—"

"He had to. Dawn was coming. He can't be out in the sun." She gives me an all too familiar look of disbelief—like she's not buying what I'm selling. "He's not a bad guy, Gran. I mean, on the island, he… took care of me."

She cocks an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth twitched up expressing her skepticism.

"Well he did! He made sure I had food and shelter and when we were found he did everything he could to make sure I was safe and—"

"Okay, okay. I get it. He did right by you. For that alone, he has my gratitude. But sweetheart, what do you know about him? I mean, really know about him?"

I open my mouth to speak but the words are lost to me. With an influx of breath, I gather my thoughts and they spill from unrelenting lips in a barrage of muttered syllables.

"He's kind, sweet, caring, understanding, gentle, brave, intelligent… and he saved me from almost dying."

That pulls her up short. She clutches a hand to her chest and I lean forward to rush to her aid, but she waves me off. When she looks over at me, I can see unshed tears in the corners of her eyes. I've just made my grandmother cry, and possibly almost caused another heart attack. I gear up to apologize but she stops me with her words.

"Well… that…" She pauses for a breath, shaking her head. "If he is all those things, and you love him, then I'll give him a chance. I do want to meet him properly, though. I mean it, Sookie."

"I know. Thank you. I want you to meet him. I'm really sorry about last night. If I had known—"

"Now how could you possibly have known you had a stalker? A vampire stalker at that?"

I never said he was stalking me. That little comment leads me to believe she knows more than I do.

"Wait, just what do you mean by that?"

Gran snickers and gets up from her chair. She slides the thing back so slowly, I can hear every grating screech as the little metal feet scrape against the vinyl floor. I never thought the chairs were that noisy before. Hmm…

She takes her plate to the sink and begins to wash it, avoiding answering my question. She hums a tune while scrubbing and I quickly finish off my breakfast—thinking everything tastes so much better this morning. It isn't until she shuts off the water that my ears perk up. _I can hear her heartbeat_. At first I thought it was mine, but it didn't sound like the usual thumping I hear when sitting alone. It was a soft fluttering sound drifting through the room from behind me. I wonder if it has anything to do with…? Of course! How could I be so foolish? I took Eric's blood last night. The strange thing is it was as if it called to me and I _needed_ to have it—I craved it. I happily lapped at the thick fluid oozing from his vein. It tasted divine. Yet this morning, the coppery tinge coating my tongue was anything but appetizing. Shaking my head—as well as the thoughts from my mind for the moment—I stand up to take my dishes to the sink and notice something else. I'm not sore. I should be. Well, well…

When I woke up during Eric's "exploration" of me, I thought I was still dreaming. Yes, I was dreaming of him before he came to me, and yes I thought for sure I hadn't woken up. But I did. I'll never forget the way he held me afterwards. I think it's why I felt so connected to him. I felt that I could tell him I loved him. I was so exhausted that I probably would have said or done anything without giving it a second thought.

Gran clears her throat and it seems a little louder than normal. Just one more thing for me to get used to, I guess. "You gonna hang onto that plate or can I wash it?"

"I'll do it. I was just…"

"Lost in thought? I could tell."

"Gran?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You said you could tell there was something different about Eric and Bill. Could you see their glow?"

She stops what she's doing and turns her full attention to me.

"Glow? No. I meant their speed. They flew across the yard so fast I thought I was seeing things." Her eyes widen as she asks, "Do you see them glowing?"

"I do. I don't know why I never noticed Bill's, uh… difference before. Truth be told, I thought I remembered seeing him out in the daylight."

"Well, from what you've just told me about vampires—and it's not much, mind you—they don't take too kindly to the daylight."

"No, they don't. It makes them weak, aside from burning them to ashes. No, I could swear I saw him out on the yacht during the day. That's what strikes me as odd."

"Do you think he hypnotized you? I heard that vampires can do that."

My brows shoot up to my hairline. "Wherever did you hear that?"

"I have my sources, young lady. I'm not as clueless as you might think."

"Oh no, Gran. I never think that." We laugh for a minute.

She finishes up the dishes and I help her put them away while I think some more about Bill.

"I can't be hypnotized. It's called glamouring. But they can't do it to me." I point to my temple, knowing she'll pick up what I mean.

"No? My, my you sure are full of surprises this morning."

We finish tidying the kitchen and as I turn to head out back for some sunbathing, Gran stops me with a look.

"Is everything okay, Gran?"

"What? Oh, I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"You sure? You looked like you saw a ghost. You need me to get your medicine or something?"

"No, no. I'm fine, child. Just fine." I pull her into a hug and squeeze gently.

Or so I think.

Gran pounds on my back and squeaks, "Let an old woman breathe, child!" I let go abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Gran. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's all right. You just squeezed me a little tighter than I'm used to."

She looks at me again, starry eyed. Her slender hand reaches up to my face—the tiny palm soft as velvet, but weathered by the effort of hard work over the years.

"You are a special creature, my child. So precious…"

She drops her hand and walks off to sit on the porch. I watch her in astonishment as she goes, unable to figure out what she meant by what she said, and her strange behavior. I shrug it off for the moment because I have a date with the sun. Already donning my bikini under my Tweety Bird tee, I grab my beach towel, headphones, untouched romance novel and head out into the backyard. Picking a spot flooded with sunlight, I shake out my towel and it lands flat as a pancake on the cool grass. I remove the tee, lay it out to the side of the towel and grab my book in one hand. I lie on my stomach, undoing the ties at my neck and back with the other hand and let the sun wash over me.

I try desperately to get lost in the book but the only thing I can think about is the sun, and when it sets. The darkness holds my lover prisoner and its still hours away. Although, I'm not sure what will be said when we see each other again, I'm extremely anxious to be in his presence. He never did respond to my outburst of love and I'm not sure how I would have reacted if he had. Kyrian of Thrace will have to wait for the moment. Eric Northman invades my mind, taking the place of the Dark Hunter described on the pages held in my hand.

I roll onto my back so that I tan evenly and think about catching a few winks while I'm out here. Between songs, I vaguely hear Gran yelling from the house something about lunch. I'm not hungry, so I decline telling her I'll eat later and all is silent once more. I make sure to move to an area that will be bathed in a cooling shadow over the next few minutes, and fall fast asleep. The next thing I know, I'm waking up to laughter coming from the house. And the sunlight has faded. The sky isn't completely black with night, but it is dark enough that I know I've been outside far too long. Thank goodness I was under a shady tree.

I gather my things and walk slowly to the back door. I peer into the screen covering and notice Gran is at the kitchen table. I know in my bones whose there with her and I can't contain my excitement. I rush through the door and catapult myself toward Eric before he can stand up to greet me.

I stop in my tracks as Gran's voice breaks through the mist of my fog of happiness.

"Sookie Stackhouse! I know I've taught you better manners than that."

"Sorry, Gran," I say abashed. I guess I was kind of going to jump him. A little.

Eric laughs and pets my bottom as I move to the seat next to him.

"Hi, Eric."

"Hello, Sookie."

"I see you two have met."

"We have," Eric says as he turns to look at Gran.

"Mr. Northman here has been apologizing for the scuffle in the yard last night. I told him it wasn't necessary since he was just protecting you. No harm done."

Eric laughs ominously and I flick my gaze to him. He looks comfortable, pleased with himself. I really will have to grill him later.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two young people to _say hello_. Sookie, won't you escort Mr. Northman out to the porch to enjoy this beautiful night. I'm sure he'd rather not be cooped up in here when there's fresh air to be had."

I laugh to myself thinking Eric doesn't need to breathe so why would he care about fresh air. But he stands, holds his hand out to me and we retreat to the quiet of the porch swing. His eyes never leave mine as we sit and he breaks the silent tension with a question I've been dreading.

"Do you love me, Sookie?"


	31. Chapter 31

She sputters and stammers, looking perplexed. Was my question too blunt? I chuckle, waiting for her response.

"Um, what?"

"Do you love me?" I repeat, slowly. "Last night when I was leaving, I heard you say you loved me. Unless of course, I was imagining things."

She shakes her head before dropping her gaze to the porch. The boards are whitewashed and warped with age. I wonder how often she's sat on this very swing and studied the grain of each piece pine plank. _Wood._ I grimace as my eyes scan the wretched material finally tearing my gaze away from the worn surface when I hear Sookie sigh. She glances away from the folded hands on her lap and clears her throat, clearly having made her mind up about something.

"You weren't imagining it," she whispers on a shaky breath.

"Ah. So, you do?" I say with a shit-eating grin.

She blushes. "Yes, okay. Yes. Eric Northman, I may have feelings of love toward you."

I laugh, shaking my head. That is not what I expected her to say.

"I think… I know that I have the same feelings toward you as well, Sookie Stackhouse. I miss you when you are gone. I crave your presence even after I've just been with you. Your scent haunts me like…" I see something flicker in her light blue eyes, recognition of some sort. A smile plays at her lips and I reach toward them, tracing the outline of her pouty mouth with my index finger. "I realize now there are things you don't know about me, things I can't yet tell you—"

"I don't expect anything from you, Eric. Only the truth. I can be okay with that, for now."

"I…" I pause, not knowing exactly how to voice my thoughts. "It is the most unusual feeling and I don't know if I will be any good at it. But I will try. For you."

"I guess that is the only thing I can ask of you. I never meant for you to find out how I felt about you accidentally. I wanted to tell you, face-to-face. So that you know I mean it."

"You have," I say with a smile.

She giggles. "I know, but I don't think I would have if you hadn't asked outright. Talk about getting right to the point. Don't you know how to ease your way into the difficult questions?"

"No."

"Okay… it would seem I still have some things to learn about you."

I cock a brow. "We haven't known one another for very long. We both have a lot to learn."

"Yeah, no kidding. Can I ask what happened after you left last night?"

"Before or after we rediscovered one another's bodies?" I tease.

I know what she is referring to, but I would rather she ask specifically. I need her to understand what I do in my professional capacity is just as much a part of me as what she sees now. But it is not open for discussion.

"What happened when you left here with Bill?" She drops her eyes from my gaze. "Did you… kill him?" she asks, reluctantly.

"No."

"Oh. Good. So… did he tell you anything? About me, I mean. Why he was here last night? I think he's been here before."

I perk up at this revelation.

"How do you know this?"

"Gran. She said something that made me think he'd been here before. She called him my 'vampire stalker.' I'd never mentioned him before so I thought it was odd she'd say that. Has he been here before?"

I clench my teeth to keep what I want to say from spilling through my lips. My mind returns to the night before and what I found in the basement as I headed to my daytime rest.

_It is quiet as I approach the door to the basement. I smile as I round the stairwell and see my child has been busy._

"_Pamela, you look as if you've slaughtered a pig!" I laugh and smiles back at me like a chieftain arriving home from with the spoils of war._

"_Well…"_

"_Does Mr. Compton still occupy space in our establishment?"_

_She nods. "I think you may want to keep him around a little while longer. I learned quite a bit from our guest."_

_My eyes catch a blur of movement. I watch as her right hand seems to be in motion—the fingers moving in a sequential order which repeats._

"_Pam, what are you doing?" I point to her hand._

"_Oh, this?" She holds up the hand in question for my examination. She spreads her fingers apart, exposing her palm and its contents._

"_I see. Having fun with your spoils?"_

"_Of course. I've never had use for a pair of stress balls and decided to see what all the fuss was about. I didn't realize one could use actual _balls_ for this sort of thing." Her laugh echoes off the walls of the cold space and I suppress a shiver. Bill must have pissed her off._

"_So, this newly acquired knowledge…"_

"_Yes. He's in love with your human."_

"_My human?"_

"_Come on, Eric. You aren't fooling anyone. The human woman you were with tonight. I can smell her all over you. I hope you had fun."_

"_I did. And she isn't my human."_

_Pam snorts._

_I cock a brow in challenge._

"_Anyway… the idiot wrecked the yacht they were on when the shifter captain spotted him screwing around in the control room."_

"_A shifter?"_

_She eyes me coldly and folds her arms across her chest. I wave a hand for her to continue._

"_As I was saying, he planned to damage the vessel so they'd have to pull into port somewhere during the night. That was true as he said. But what he failed to tell us was he glamoured all humans to believe they'd seen him out during the day. No one knew he was vampire until the captain caught sight of him."_

"_So he had everyone fooled but this shifter and the Were that works for him?"_

"_It would appear so."_

"_How did he make it onto the yacht unnoticed?"_

_She laughs sardonically. "A box. He had himself added as cargo. Of course his coffin was inside and placed in his state room like any other piece of luggage."_

"_Hmm… and he did all this because he wanted Sookie?"_

"_Yes. There was '_something about her_' he said. Is she really delicious?"_

_I narrow my eyes, effectively quashing that line of questioning._

"_What else did you discover?"_

"_HE doesn't exactly work for the Queen. He only throws her name around when he wants because she was to put him in a new position."_

"_Ah… replacing you as my interim sheriff."_

"_Exactly. Only you came back and claimed your rightful place and he was left out in the cold."_

"_So does she plan to put him somewhere else, or is he now my problem to deal with?"_

_She continues rolling her makeshift stress balls between her fingers and smiles, slowly. What a wicked grin she wears…_

A flicker of movement crosses my path and I am brought back to the Stackhouse porch. Sookie has shifted in her seat, moving away from me. I put my facial features in check and attempt a smile.

"He will not bother you again. I promise you that."

"Thank you. Where did you go just now? You were here and then you weren't."

"Have you ever heard the name Sophie-Ann LeClerq mentioned before?"

She shakes her head. "Should I know her?"

"No. Sookie, I have to go. Please give your grandmother my regards."

"Uh, okay. Eric wait…"

She stands when I do and I cannot resist pulling her into my arms. I kiss her hard, thoroughly, and expertly. I pull away, allowing her to suck in a much needed breath.

"Until tomorrow night, älskare."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thanks to ncmiss12 for mentioning Lorena.

* * *

Sometimes I think about the island. Like when I'm alone, sitting at the kitchen table having a glass of lemonade, the smell of the ocean just hits me. The color of night drops in a whisper and my heart quickens, my breathing becomes erratic and I get anxious. It's the time I would spend waiting for Eric. Watching the sun kiss the edge of the ocean before it plummets to its nightly slumber, knowing that it's the time Eric awakens from his rest. As irrational as it may be, I can't seem to help myself. My body reacts without me having to put forth any effort. I don't think he knows what I do. And sometimes I wonder whether he does the same. Even if he doesn't, I won't stop. I'll wait for him.

Every night.

Sometimes I wake to the featherlike touch of his fingertips against my cheek or a fluttering of lashes buried in the crook of my neck. Even the taste of his lips lingers on my mouth and I know for sure he's been here. Why he doesn't stay? I don't know, but I have it in mind to ask him. I don't want to push him away or appear too desperate. I just miss him so damn much. What more can I do except hope he comes to me and asks me to be with him again, like we were on our island. Then I think, _"If only we could go back."_

But I know that's not possible.

* * *

"Who is his maker?" I pace the floor waiting for her answer.

"That's the one question I didn't think to ask."

"We'll need to find out. What are we feeding him?"

"True Blood."

"Get him a donor. Blonde, blue eyed—"

"Nice rack?" Pam finishes with a smirk playing at her lips.

"You know me so well."

"I'd like to think so. But lately, I'm not so sure."

I cock a brow. She continues with a tone I don't like.

"You've been different since coming back from that island. You haven't told me everything that happened and you lie about the girl being yours. She is yours, isn't she?"

I sigh. Of course she knows the answer to the question but she needs the confirmation from me. I won't give it to her. Not now.

"Right. Keep your secrets, Eric. Just know they always have a way of coming out."

I stop midstride and turn to face her. "Is that a threat, Pamela?"

"Of course not." She pauses for a long moment as I glare at her. "I'll do as you ask and let you know who his maker is."

"Good." I watch as a look I've only seen once before crosses her face and feel that I may have hurt her. "This is different, Pam. I don't want… I can't have any harm come to her because of me. There are feelings involved."

"Why do you no longer confide in me? I could help," she says in a whisper.

"You are helping. Finding out what Bill knows is a great start. I'll go see Sophie Ann and figure out what more she's hiding. With what you told me, I believe she might have had something to do with the sabotaging of my plane. But I need proof. She's a Queen."

"Why would she do that? Why not just ask you to step aside if all she wanted was to replace you as sheriff? Or is there another reason?"

Again, I cock a brow.

"War. Would you really go to war with your Queen? Would she want to do that with you? No, she's insane, but not that insane. But that leaves me wondering if she's crazy enough to think that she could take you out with a little plane crash?"

"You forget her child… Andre. Don't you think he offers her counsel, much the same as you do me?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I was gone for over a year, Pam. It was purely coincidental that I made it off that island. She couldn't have planned for that. No one could. And she's not _that _crazy. No, we have to look at all the players here."

"I'll do what I can." She winks and I laugh at what she doesn't say.

"I'm going upstairs to sit in the bar. I expect to see you later, in the same outfit, unmarred. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that there's no more 'playing' with our guest. I need him healed when he is to see his maker."

"What?" she gasps.

I leave her with a fangy smile and continue upstairs to the beat of some outrageous rock song. I do wish for the days when music was relaxing, not pain inducing.

* * *

The book I hold in my hands turns into a blurred mass of letters which makes no sense at all. I've been staring at the same line for at least an hour now. There was sunlight washing over the page when I started and now there is the silvery glow of moonlight dancing across my tensed fingers. I sigh, knowing how hopeless I am. A slow ache builds in the pit of my stomach and I yearn to hear his voice—the deep timbre that resonates through the room with a rumbling chuckle or boisterous laugh.

That laugh haunts my dreams. Only I'm not sleeping now. But I can hear him, low, taunting, teasing. My eyes flutter open as I realize I must have dozed off.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Were you laughing just now?"

He nods.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. Come. I've neglected you this week."

I want to tell him no; want to reassure him I've been okay without him, but I can't. He did say he'd see me later but never came back that night. I should be pissed. But he's here now. And I am content.

"I've missed you too."

"I know," he says with a smirk—a cocky smirk.

"I didn't know _you_ were the telepath."

"Hmm… testy are we? How much have you missed me?"

"So much that I've been dreaming about you. I don't know why I just told you that," I whisper.

I rub the back of my hand over my mouth, thinking it will do something to erase my words. I'm not sure why but I seem to not be able to keep things I should to myself when I'm around him.

"I have a way with getting people to tell me what I want to know."

"Is that so?"

He cocks a brow.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace you've never been. My home."

Well, you could've knocked me over with a feather.

"Wh- why? I mean, I'm flattered but I thought you were all private and secretive about that stuff."

"I am, but I need you… there." He tacks on the word as if it was an afterthought. "Do you not want to see where I live?" He's amused.

"No, of course I do. I just…"

"Then come. I've wasted enough time tonight and I want to spend the rest of it with you."

I try to hide my smile but fail. He looks deep into my soul, touching me in the one place I thought remained hidden. His caress is warm, gentle, yet firm. He's marked me as his own. He extends his arm toward me and I place my hand in his. I shiver slightly, the coolness of his touch burning my skin as his fingers close around mine and he pulls me to him.

The wind whips through my hair as we take to the air. The dark night sky flies by in a blur and I clutch Eric tighter as we sail through the frosty night. I'm nervous but he reassures me with his touch.

We land as abruptly as we lifted off. He allows me a moment to adjust and holds onto me until I pull away. I swallow thickly and look up at him; a smile plays on his lips.

"We should get inside. After holding you for so long, I'm not sure the neighbors would appreciate seeing what I plan to do to you. And it would be a show."

I don't know what to say to that and simply nod my assent. I gasp as we walk into the foyer of his rancher and I take in my surroundings. Dark walls lined with artifacts from swords to helmets to masks make up the living room. Substantial furniture consisting of a seating area floats like an island in the middle of the room. He is a big man and it would only seem right to have furniture big enough to suit him. But I don't see him sitting here often. Before I can glimpse anything else, I'm swept off my feet and in Eric's arms as his mouth descends upon mine with a fervor I've never felt before. His tongue dips between my lips to taste me and I moan as he pulls back to nestle his face in the curve of my neck. This shift in air around me tells me that we're moving, but I'm not sure to where.

His fangs graze my skin as he works his way up to my jaw line. I shudder in his grip, my knees buckling under the force of passion erupting through the room. I reach for his shoulders; my fingers slip over the silky tendrils of his hair falling forward to brush my face. He growls as I pull away, curving a finger for him to follow. I stand in the doorway of a bedroom which is decorated sparsely. A king size bed, small dresser and bedside table are all that fill the space. I turn to face him, wondering what his next move will be.

He hesitates, watching me like a predator, then pounces, throwing us to the bed in the blink of an eye. The only thought which passes through my mind as he slowly, methodically divests me of my clothing is the hope that this isn't how he welcomes all of his first time visitors.


	33. Chapter 33

I stand before her, stripping myself bare—physically, emotionally. She has the capability to bring me to ruin with only a look, a word. Her eyes roam the planes of my body from head to toe. She takes in the width of my shoulders, the corded muscles of my arms down to the strong fingers at the end of my hands. Her gaze sweeps the expanse of my chest, rolls slowly over the surface of my abs and the stirring flesh below. She blushes as she takes in the length between my thighs but continues her inspection.

I burn with need as she studies my form. The need to taste, touch, dwell. Her breath catches as she shifts her position, getting to her knees. She brushes against me and I shudder. The softness of her skin is something I will never get used to. Each touch is like a new experience. I cherish the delicate way she molds to my body, fitting us together expertly—as if we were two parts of a whole.

I take my time teasing her neck with the tips of my fangs. I know how much she enjoys the feel of the sharpness of them. She tenses, waiting for me to press a little harder, but I hold back. I do not bite down. Though I want to. She has to be primed before I penetrate her flesh. I want her quivering beneath me, begging with her eyes for me to puncture her flesh, to make us one.

* * *

I cannot take my eyes off him. He knows it too. The smirk on his face tells me as much. I'm enjoying this striptease he's gifting me with but I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to touch me. I _must_ be addicted. Just looking at him gets me all hot and bothered. When I finally can't stand to be separated from him any longer, I throw myself into his embrace, clinging to him for dear life. Being closer makes me feel… whole. I wonder if it has to do with us sharing blood. I did notice a few differences after ingesting his blood on the island. Though he told me what to expect, it was still a surprise. Gran must have noticed too but she never said anything. Her curious glances were enough to let me know she suspected something was going on with me.

The feel of his mouth hovering just above my pulse point pulls me out of my head. How I can think of anything while Eric is in front of me is amazing in itself. He puts his long fingers to work, trailing them down the inside of my thighs. They wander up and down, tickling, titillating until I moan in frustration. My muttered protest must be enough because he changes tactics. One roaming digit finagles its way to the junction where thigh meets torso and slides over to meet the moist heat that longs for its touch. I shiver a little at the frigid feel of that lone finger, but open up to allow room for more. Eric obliges in a millisecond, adding another roaming solider to the mix. A thumb joins in to apply undulating pressure to my most sensitive nerve endings, making me cry out for more.

* * *

I nibble her bottom lip as it quivers. I love her like this. Desire seeps through her pores, seasoning every inch of her with its flavor. She tastes divine and I will never get used to her sweet essence. A gust of warm air washes over my jaw as she sighs in contentment. I speed up my attentions to her lower half, pulling her close to the edge. As she inches closer, I lay her back on the bed and enter her fast, hard. Her eyes widen in surprise but she pulls me to her, craving more.

I dive deep, deeper, coaxing her innermost parts to cling to me, to pull me into her forbidden depths.

We roll together, pulling, taking delight in one another. Her nails find purchase in my back, leaving their marks. I growl, a warning that she ignores. She knows exactly what she's doing. Hands wind through my hair, tugging my head lower and lower still. I find the tip of one breast with my tongue and lave at the tender bud blossoming under my teeth. She murmurs my name in a whispered chant as I knead flesh with one hand, caress gently with the other.

The feel of her hips moving against mine drives me to push harder, stroke faster, delve deeper. We move together, lost in time and space. The cotton sheets beneath us rustle with each movement, reminding me of her fragility. I must be careful not to become too overwhelmed. I would never hurt her. Never.

* * *

We lay wrapped in a tangle of limbs and sheets, staring out at the moonlit sky through a partially covered window. The stars dance around one another, twinkling in a syncopated rhythm all their own. Eric's fingers smooth back the hair from my forehead, and he places a lingering kiss on my brow as I turn to face him.

"Is there anymore you can tell me about Bill?" he asks.

Not expecting the question, I look up into his eyes to see what I can read there. They are far away, looking at me but not seeing me.

"Um… I don't know that there is. Why? Did you find out something?"

He tenses. "Just that he wanted you."

"He wanted me?" I laugh nervously.

"That's nothing for you to worry about now. You are mine. No one will take you from me." He seems to say that last part quietly to himself.

"Eric, I don't know about all that but I do know that I want to be with you. Belonging to you is a whole other barrel of fish."

"Barrel of fish?" He shakes his head. "You humans… you know very little about vampire, Sookie. Claiming possession of what we consider ours is part of the package."

"What if I don't like it?"

He chuckles.

"Well…? You're not going to answer me, are you?"

"No. Does that bother you, lover?" he laughs.

"Why should it?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. "I'm used to you being evasive, which brings another thing to mind. Why am I here?"

"Because I want you to be."

"Oh. Are things always that simple for you? You always just get what you want and don't expect to be opposed?"

"Yes."

I sigh. "You _have_ to know I may have some issues with that."

"You are entitled to your feelings. I am entitled to mine."

"Hmph… I'm still not sure I like—"

He crushes his lips to mine, cutting off the rest of my sentence with finality. Our tongues caress, making me lose my resolve. I sink further into the bed, under his massive frame, drowning in bliss.


	34. Chapter 34

The sky is an unusually appealing shade of purple as I slip away from my lover to find my day's rest. I quickly jot down a note for her, so that she knows to wait here for me. In preparation for her visit I made sure there was food available to her. I'd rather she not leave until I'm awake. Honestly, I'd rather she not leave at all. But that's a discussion for another time. I pad down the hall to the panel which disguises the entry to my bedchamber deep in thought.

My descent is silent. No sound echoes throughout the entire the house, aside from the gentle intake and expulsion of Sookie's breath. This moment almost reminds me of the days I spent in the cave I called home on the island. No one around, complete darkness surrounding me, and silence—until the first time I heard her heart beating. I never knew the lack of noise could drive one insane. I'm sure I was close to going out of my mind until Sookie came. She not only saved my life, she saved my mind. Having no one to converse with, no one to remind you there is other life in the world, was harder to bear than I could have imagined. To consider how close I was to feeding from an animal. I shudder at the thought. I was beyond my lowest point then.

As I slip between the cool sheets of my bed, I close my eyes imagining the warmth of Sookie's body next to me. It lulls me into my rest, calming me of my fear: that she won't be here when I wake.

* * *

The sun slices through the opening in the curtain like a knife through warm butter, but with laser like precision to land on my face and bother me until I get up. I throw my hand up to shield my eyes, but it's too late. The red glow burning through my closed eyelids has done its duty and rudely awakened me with the sun's glorious golden rays. _Yeah, right._ In my confused and agitated state, I look around trying to get my bearings. This isn't my bedroom. I think to call out for Gran when I remember last night.

_Eric._

His side of the bed is cold, but of course it would be. His body holds no heat. I tuck the strands of hair that have fallen across my forehead behind my ear so I can get a better view of what's around me. The bedroom is much bigger than mine but has the same feel of quiet comfort. I smile at the thought that maybe Eric made it this way—for me. Foolish, I know, but I like to imagine it.

I stretch and find that I'm not as sore as I should be. The first time we were together, I don't think I could walk for a few hours and I know my body was singing from the way he worked me over. Talk about discovering new muscles you've never used before. But last night was different. He was different. He was tender and loving and… The more time I spend with him, the more I realize he's still a stranger. I know him, but I don't really know him.

With a second sweep of the room, I notice a slip of paper on the pillow beside me. My name is scrawled on the front in a very elegant and neat script. I run my finger over the indentations the pen's made on the page and smile, knowing Eric took the time to leave me a bit of himself before going to bed.

My sweetest gift, I am sorry I am unable to be here when you wake. You know I would give anything for the opportunity to make love to you in the morning light… There is food in the kitchen, please help yourself. I would like for you to be here when I rise this evening. I only hope you can preoccupy yourself with something amusing. Until later…

Yours always,

E

I snort. _Something amusing_, he says. I can find something amusing to do, all right. But first, I must empty my bladder. And I may as well grab a shower while I'm in the bathroom.

Once I've finished taking care of necessities, I trudge back into the bedroom in search of my clothing. I have no idea where anything was thrown in our moment of passion but I'm not walking around Eric's house naked. Though I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I find Eric's shirt first and pull that on over my head. It smells like him and I take a second to inhale his scent. It fills me, intoxicating me to the point of dizziness.

I take that feeling with me and hold onto it for as long as I can. I make my way out to where I remember the kitchen is and raid the fridge. Fruit, milk, eggs… enough things are here for me to make a nice little breakfast for myself. I notice the time on the microwave reads 12:12. Well, we'll make it lunch then. And only six or seven hours before Eric will be awake!

Yeah, I'll be bored out of my mind by then.

I'll have to get him to show me how to get in and out of here without setting off any alarms. I wouldn't want to step outside and be blown away by some guard or something. Hmm… I wonder if he even has guards. I sneak a quick peek outside the kitchen window to see if anyone is there. The yard looks empty. His grass is neat and tidy; the trees surrounding the house are shaped nicely and well kept. Someone does his landscaping. I wonder if they show up to work while he's asleep. I'd think that was pretty dangerous considering how vulnerable he is then.

I shrug off the thought and finish making an omelet, quickly scarfing it down with a side of fresh fruit. I wash it all down with a glass of milk and wish I hadn't gobbled everything so fast. With my belly full—and aching—I turn my attention to entertainment. I plop down on the big comfy couch in the living room and realize I have no idea how to turn on the television. There are at least three different remote controls for Lord knows what. I pick up the first one and hit the power button. That cuts on the stereo. I try the next one and success! The television flickers to life and I channel surf for a bit. Before I know it, I've drifted off into a pleasant sleep and don't wake again until I hear the gentle sway and retreat of waves crashing against the beach.


End file.
